Some like it hot
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Yo había sido la reina de mi mundo; y ahora me habían despojado de mi trono. Recuperarlo podría llevarme  a un fin que  no hubiese medio que lo justificase. "Alice, necesito tu ayuda. Debes sacar al hombre que hay en mí". Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan; yo solo me encargo de liarles un poco y de las travesuras que Meyer nunca escribió.

* * *

_**Advertencia: **_Este fic puede llegar a ser bastante_** irreverente **_con dosis de _**humor muy saludables**_; aún cuando su _**lenguaje**_ pueda ser bastante _**salido de tono**_, y haya situaciones algo obscenas (eso no significa que por cada capitulo haya un lemmon; el sexo con argumentos, gracias). También predomina el _**OoC**_ y es _**cannon **_a rabiar. _**AntiJacob **_de necesidad.

Quedas advertida si va a haber algo que pueda a llegar a sentar mal o no tengas el más mínimo sentido del humor. No quiero quejas después, gracias.

_**Dedicatoria especial:**_ A _**Billy Wilder**_, maestro como pocos de la comedia, cuya gran pelicula este fic ha cogido el nombre, me inspiro.

* * *

"_**Cuando tengo que escoger entre dos tentaciones malvadas, siempre escojo la que nunca he probado antes."**_—Mae West.

* * *

_**Uno**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_¡Jake! Esto no será una sorpresa si no haces más que bajar la mirada para ver por debajo de la venda", le regañé a la par que le daba una colleja para que no se quitase la venda. Era un regalo especial y no quería que lo viese hasta que no fuese el momento adecuado._

"_Espero que tu sorpresa tenga algo que ver contigo y algo que lleves puesto muy pequeño", me comentó en tono jocoso._

"_Cada cosa a su tiempo, cariño". Le di un pequeño azote y le cogí de la mano para que no tropezase._

_Me había descalzado para sentir la arena bajo mis pies. El viento expandía mis cabellos y hacía dilatar las aletas de mi nariz, estimulado por la brisa marina. ¿No podría haber mayor paraíso que aquel?_

_Anduvimos unos pasos más hasta que decidí quitarle la venda. Le oí abrir la boca y contener un gemido al ver la enorme casa enfrente de la playa. Era la casa con la que siempre había soñado._

_Pero eso solo era una mínima parte de la sorpresa. Lo más importante venía ahora._

_Le empuje aun más._

"_¡Vamos a verla por dentro!", le apremié._

"_¡Bella!", me riñó. "No podemos entrar aquí. No es nuestra."_

"_¡Vamos!", volví a repetir alentándole._

_No le hice caso cuando lanzó un largo suspiro de suspense al saltar la valla y entrar dentro de la casa._

"_¿Sabes que esto podría denominarse como allanamiento de morada?", me repuso sarcástico. "Me encanta charlar con tu padre e ir a cenar. Pero no creo que bajo rejas sea una reunión familiar muy acogedora."_

_Me enfrenté a él y le estreché mis manos con las suyas._

"_No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Jake. Dentro de poco podremos decir que esta casa es nuestra. ¿No crees que es ideal?", le dije echando un largo vistazo a las blancas paredes y al inmaculado suelo de madera y mármol. La típica casa playera que podríamos muy apropiada para Forks. "Ya me imagino corriendo por estos pasillos a nuestros cuatro hijos mientras nosotros, sentados en nuestras mecedoras en el porche observamos la puesta de sol…"_

"_¡Muy bucólico, Bella!", se rió sarcástico. "Acabo de ver nuestro futuro pasando por delante de nuestras narices. Solo falta un gran paracaídas para despertar a la realidad. Sabes que no tenemos dinero para comprarla."_

_Esta vez me permití una pequeña sonrisa petulante._

"_Ten un poco de fe en mí, Jacob", le reproché. "Sabes que he estado haciendo trabajo extra en la tienda de fotos de los Newton y luego los fines de semana, he hecho algún articulo de critica en el periódico. Se suponía que todo lo que ganase con eso, sería para los gastos de la boda, pero resulta que cuando he ido al banco a comprobar cuanto tenía disponible, he descubierto que tenía un extra."_

_Jacob enarcó una ceja, incrédulo._

"_Sería toda una sorpresa que las propinas de un bar de hamburguesas diesen para comprar una cosa."_

"_Bueno, no da para comprar una casa pero sí para un pequeño adelanto." Casi podía notar como iba dando pequeños saltos. No era muy dada a expresar mis emociones, pero tenía que contenerlas. "Resulta que cuando fui a ver cuanto había me encontré con la nada despreciable cantidad de cuarenta mil dólares". Jacob abrió los ojos de par en par. "Y lo mejor de todo que fui hablar con Mason, ya sabes que trabaja en la inmobiliaria, y está más que dispuesto a aceptar ese dinero como una entrada para la casa. Me dijo que como regalo de boda para nosotros, nos la dejaría a un precio tan accesible, que en quince años podremos decir que es nuestra. Y bastará con mi sueldo como profesora de secundaría y el tuyo como mecánico para pagarlo". Suspiré satisfecha. "¡Dios, bendito pluriempleo! He tenido los seis meses más agotadores de mi vida pero han merecido la pena. Bueno también ha ayudado invertir en el Chicago tribune en la bolsa y luego retirarlo a tiempo."_

_Jacob tuvo que inspirar y expirar aire. No acababa de creérselo._

"_¿Tú has conseguido cuarenta mil dólares?" Asentí. "Por eso casi nunca nos veíamos y estabas tan agotada. Bueno, aparte que tu amiga Alice te ha estado mareando con todos los detalles de la boda… ¡Oh, joder! Bella, ¿Qué debería decir de esto? Eres un jodido genio. ¡Que digo yo! Un genio no; un ángel." Y dicho eso, cogió mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos y lo acercó al suyo hasta que estrelló sus labios en los míos convirtiendo el choque en un pasional beso._

_De buena gana, entreabrí mi boca y le dejé introducir su lengua para empezar a juguetear. Cuando separó sus labios de mí, estaba jadeante, pero apoyó su frente en la mía. Sus ojos estaban ardientes. Sentía su veneración por mí hasta el tuétano de mis huesos. Por eso le amaba tanto. Me encantaba que me hiciese sentir como una diosa._

_Debería sentirme feliz. A los veinticuatro años había conseguido colocarme como profesora de literatura en el instituto de Forks, y en noviembre me convertiría en la señora Black. Era muy afortunada. Poca gente podría presumir de casarse con tu novio de toda la vida. O por lo menos de toda tu adolescencia. Un periodo nada despreciable en la vida de una persona. Aunque las posibilidades de que eso ocurriese se multiplicaban si tus expectativas eran quedarte en Forks para siempre._

_Y eso era el plato agridulce de todo el menú del que se compondría mi vida a partir de entonces._

_Jake distinguió mi estado de ánimo al instante._

"_¿Qué anda mal, Bells? Deberías ser la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra. ¡Vamos a vivir en la casa de Blancanieves!", se rió de su broma. Luego, de manera seria me preguntó: "¿Tú deseas esta vida tanto como yo?"_

_Moví la cabeza para disipar un mal pensamiento._

"_Por supuesto", intenté que sonase más entusiasta posible, pero había una sombra de decepción en mis palabras._

"_Pero…"_

_No podía engañar a Jacob._

"_Me han vuelto a llamar del Chicago Tribune otra vez. Han ampliado la oferta y es realmente buena. Cualquier fotógrafo que se precie estaría encantado con trabajar ahí, y yo siempre he soñado con vivir y trabajar en Chicago. No tengo nada en contra de Forks, Jake." Intenté apaciguarle cuando soltó un bufido. El tema de irme a trabajar a una ciudad como New York o Chicago no era su favorito y siempre comparaba los índices de criminalidad de ambas ciudades con la seguridad que un pequeño pueblecito te ofrecía. "Pero debes comprender que yo no puedo ver de la misma manera Forks cuando he estado cuatro años estudiando en Dartmouth y he podido disfrutar de una libertad que no tendría si me hubiese quedado aquí."_

"_Pues por eso mismo, Bells. Tú y tu amiga Alice habéis hecho toda clase de locuras y ahora os toca madurar. Vas a casarte y tienes que poner los pies en la tierra. Eso es lo que te distingue de Alice. Bella, tu sitio está aquí conmigo."_

"_Cierto." Me vi obligada a reconocer. "Pero voy a echar tanto de menos a Alice…"_

_Ella se iba a ir a vivir con su novio texano a Chicago el próximo otoño. Había estado tan unida a ella desde mi más tierna infancia y, luego, en la universidad, que tardaría en llenar el vacio que dejaba en mi vida. Si es que alguna se llegase a reponer del todo. _

_Apostaba que Jacob no estaba tan disgustado por ello, es más, si de él se hubiese tratado la hubiese comprado el billete de ida y el piso con tal que no se acercase a mí. Creía que era una mala influencia._

_Respecto a Alice, ella no tenía mejor concepto de mi novio. Me había insinuado que había un lado oscuro en él, y que era muy contraproducente para mi proyección de futuro. Por supuesto, por consideración hacia mí, ellos trataban de llevar una fría y educada coexistencia. Conocía demasiado a Jake como para imaginarme que estaría cantando alabanzas porque el novio de Alice se la llevase muy lejos de nosotros. Sin embargo, tampoco le gustaba demasiado la actual pareja de ésta. Le encontraba bastante mundano._

"_Bueno", simuló sus sentimientos de alivio. "Ella ha decidido que su sitio no está aquí. Además, no hay barrera que no se pueda superar con un avión."_

"_¿Viajaremos a Chicago de vez en cuando?", pregunté algo más resignada. La idea de pasar las navidades con mi amiga las navidades me parecían fantásticas._

_En nuestro abrazo, noté como el cuerpo de Jake se tensaba._

"_En realidad, yo creo que sería más fácil que ella viniese a Forks". Noté cierto pánico en la voz. _

_Antes de decir la última palabra, tenía que sopesar mis opciones. _

_Había tenido una vida muy plena. Incluso más de lo que cabría esperar en una chica de Forks. Por lo tanto no debería quejarme, si no madurar y tomar las riendas de mi vida. Yo era muy afortunada. Con tan solo veinticuatro años había conseguido todo lo que me proponía en la vida. Una carrera de literatura, varios cursos de fotografía con sus sendos diplomas y premios, un trabajo bien remunerado—o por lo menos para tratarse de un pequeño pueblecito—, y , sobretodo, lograr casarme con mi novio de toda la vida y que éste se convirtiese el en futuro padre de mis hijos._

_Hijos… ¿Cuántos tendríamos? Me les imaginé altos, morenos y vivaces, como su padre. Dos sería lo ideal. Suficientes para contentar a Jacob y no amargarme con las estrías y los aumentos de peso._

"_Bells", me cogió el rostro para dirigirlo hacia el suyo. "¿Dónde crees que estarás mejor que aquí? Tú perteneces a este lugar. Y ninguna ciudad será lo suficientemente buena para ti como un pueblo como Forks…"_

_Con tortuosa lentitud, posó sus labios en mi mentón y empezó a deslizarlos desde la curva de éste hasta las líneas de mi cuello…_

_Sus carnosos y firmes labios… ¡Que bastardo! ¡Como sabía cuales eran mis puntos débiles!_

_Con los pequeños besos que depositaba sobre mi piel descubierta—cada vez abundante—, iba acompañándose de caricias cada vez más frenéticas. _

_Acabé echando bandera blanca sobre mi autocontrol y, cogiendo su mentón con mi mano, le acerqué lo suficiente para que mis labios se quemasen con su aliento, y tuviese que sofocar la quemazón, besándole con fiereza. Y él correspondió a mi beso con urgencia._

_Rápidamente mis manos se unieron a las suyas en aquella caótica danza y acabé haciendo jirones su camiseta, mostrándome sus poderosos y morenos músculos del pecho._

"…_Y ningún hombre va a amarte como yo lo hago", me susurró insinuante y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja._

_Aquello acabó por romper el dique que controlaba mi cordura y se desbordase la locura._

_Entre cascadas de besos, olas de caricias y ropas que volaban por los aires, acabamos estrenando nuestra futura casa, haciendo el amor en el suelo._

_Jacob, generosamente, me dejó llevar las riendas, tumbándose sobre el frío suelo y permitiendo que me montase sobre él, sujetando mis caderas para marcar el ritmo. Aquella fue una caótica danza donde sus caderas se limitaban por mis dos piernas y mi interior se adaptaba a la perfección a la longitud de su miembro._

_A pesar que Jacob era me sacaba más de tres cabezas y superarme en fuerza física, yo era más impulsiva que él, y acabé dominado la acción. Aun así, los pequeños detalles, como acariciarme tenuemente los pezones con la punta de la lengua mientras me acercaba y alejaba, me hacían perder la cabeza._

_El sexo con Jake era completamente apasionante y nos complementábamos a la perfección. Cierto, no había hecho el amor con nadie más que con él, pero sabía que era el único. Para siempre._

_Después de un tiempo bastante indeterminado, terminamos abrazados con las piernas entrelazadas y escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Nuestros ojos estaban fijos en un gran ventanal donde veíamos las olas chocando contra las rocas._

_Los rayos del sol crepuscular iluminaban tenuemente la estancia, dándole un bonito color rojizo._

_Todo había acabado como una película de los años cincuenta. Mis favoritas._

_Mis labios se posaron en el pezón de Jake y deposité un tenue beso en él._

"_Prométeme que todas las noches serán tan perfectas como ésta". Volví a besarle en el otro pezón y añadí: "Te voy a echar de menos a cada hora que estés lejos de mí"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"El número al que llama ha dejado de existir. Por favor, vuelva a intentarlo con otro…"

Oí aquel mensaje por enésima vez.

Jacob no era el mayor fan de la tecnología, pero si se hubiese cambiado de móvil, sabría que se cambiaba el número. Era demasiado poco sutil para saber que podía tirar de móviles libres. ¿Habría dado alguna tecla para bloquearlo?

— ¡Que extraño!—murmuré.

Desde el salón, oí a Charlie escupir la pasta de dientes y limpiarse la boca. Aun así oyó como suspiraba y se imaginaba que estaba empezando a peinarme el pelo con las manos. Era un gesto que hacía cada vez que mi impaciencia empezaba a aflorar.

—Deja de impacientarte, Bella—me regañó Charlie. —Solo han pasado tres días desde que Jacob se fue a esa convención de kick boxing. ¡El chaval necesita un respiro! Recuerda que ésta será su última aventurilla de soltero con los amigos. Después será un hombre casado con muchas responsabilidades.

Me masajeé las sienes para pensar con claridad.

—Lo sé, papá—admití. —No debería preocuparme. Sé que Jake está muy ocupado con ese torneo, pero si han pasado tres días sin noticias y me estoy volviendo loca no quiero imaginarme como será el resto de los dos meses que esté compitiendo.

Mi padre se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Si tanto le echas de menos, ¿por qué no has participado en la categoría femenina? Sé que la ruptura de menisco te limita mucho, pero es una competición menor y no te haría ningún daño un poco de ejercicio.

Meneé la cabeza.

—Me temo que quitaron la categoría femenina de kick boxing hará cosa de dos años—le informé. —Al parecer, cambiaron de entrenador y a éste no le parece bien que se mezclen chicos con chicas. Creen que éstas entran en las habitaciones de ellos y después de hacer el amor, el rendimiento es menor y nos culpa a nosotras. Por eso ha negado a entrenar a mujeres… ¡Jodido misógino! ¡Siempre nos echan la culpa de todo!

—Te recuerdo quien empezó la guerra de Troya—se burló Charlie. —No quiero ser el iniciador de una guerra de sexos, pero, cariño, algunas veces las mujeres sacáis lo peor de nosotros. Si no fíjate en todas esas películas de los años cincuenta que te tragas…

—Dos no hacen si uno no quiere.

En tono conciliador, Charlie me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con ese cretino. Si él hubiese visto a mi pequeña luchadora en acción pensaría de forma diferente.

Sonrió con orgullo nostálgico recordando la época universitaria en la que pertenecía al equipo de lucha y había ganado un campeonato interuniversitario. Lastima de nuestra mala pata—literalmente hablando—nos hiciese retirar de la lucha profesional.

Después volvió a animarme con el asunto de Jacob.

—Nena, ¿No puedes ir a verle en los torneos? Puede que los entrenamientos sean a puerta cerrada, pero los torneos en si mismos no lo son. De hecho salen por la televisión. Y dicho sea de paso, se acerca mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que pensaseis en regalarme un ADSL y…

Observé a mi padre como si no lo conociese.

—Jake me dijo que esos torneos eran a puerta cerrada…—murmuré. No debía ponerme paranoica.

Mi relación con Jacob estaba basada en la confianza y no podía empezar a dejar que las dudas me reconcomiesen por una estúpida separación.

De alguna manera, Charlie intuyó que había metido la pata e intentó corregirse:

—Tal vez se trate de otro tipo de competición, Bells. Puede que las haya mezclado. —Luego añadió: —El caso es que no podemos empezar a acusar al pobre muchacho de nada. Necesita un poco de testosterona.

— ¡Ja!—Se carcajeó Bree mientras entraba a la cocina y abría el frigorífico para buscar su desayuno. —…Por favor, que el señorito Black se vaya a contar cuentos a otra. Está muy claro que si te ha soltado esa cascada de mentiras y se ha cambiado de teléfono es para poner los cuernos sin cargo de conciencia y sin que le estén recordando que la tonta de su novia le espera con las guirnaldas nupciales…

Mi querida y quisquillosa hermana de catorce años y coeficiente intelectual de ciento sesenta… ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? Era demasiado flaca para usarla como saco de boxeo.

—Bree—le reprochó Charlie—, no debes decir esas cosas sobre el bueno de Jake. Es un chico serio y responsable y tiene derecho a salir de viaje con su pandilla de siempre.

Bree intentó atragantarse con la leche. Ignoró mi resoplido al verla beber de morro del cartón de leche, cosa que odiaba.

— ¡Claro!—Soltó una risita. —Por supuesto que sé muy bien con que clase de compañía se junta… ¡Hum!...Sam Uley. Estaba a punto de casarse con su novia de toda la vida, Leah Clearwater, cuando la prima de ésta, Emily, se cruzó en su camino, y Sam cumpliendo con su deber, se tuvo que casar con ella porque la había dejado preñada. Luego, Paul, que estaba liado con Rebecca Black y la dejó tirada por su hermana gemela Rachel. Por no hablar de Quil Ateara que se ha liado con una cría de quince años….Pero si Claire está en mi clase…¡Puaj!...Y bueno, ya no hablemos de Embry, el cual Forks se le ha quedado pequeño como coto de caza.—Silbó escandalizada.—Estos chicos de La Push son como los perros. Una chica pasa por ahí, y ellos la marcan con sus feromonas…

—En serio, Bree. Creo que deberías preguntarte el porqué no tienes ningún amigo de verdad—le repuse cruelmente mientras pataleaba el suelo de la cocina.

Cínicamente, Bree fingió mostrarse muy dolida.

— ¡Oye!—Exclamó poniendo ojos tiernos. —Lo único que pretendía era ayudarte a que se te cayese la venda de los ojos. Luego querrás un hombro donde llorar.

Dejó la leche en la mesa de la cocina y se puso a registrar el frigorífico de arriba abajo, maldiciéndose por no encontrar algunas de sus porquerías para comer.

—De todas formas, no salía de mi habitación para dar a conocer las muchas virtudes de mi futuro cuñado. —Chasqueó la lengua. —Te han traído un paquete. Está en la mesa del comedor. Creo que se trata de Alice.

Temiéndome lo peor, me dirigí al comedor, tras las maldiciones de mi hermana por haber tirado la mantequilla de cacahuete y la crema de cacao. Alice tendía a exagerar los acontecimientos y se había tomado muy enserio mi boda.

Tan enserio, que se había negado a dejarme ver el vestido de novia y tenía que hacer las pruebas con los ojos vendados. El concepto de sencillo no iba con Alice. Con el paso de los años, había aprendido a no interponerme en su camino cuando se proponía algo. Además, le estaba muy agradecida por encargarse de aquellos detalles tan engorrosos para mí y que a ella le hacían entrar en orgasmos múltiples. Por lo tanto, mis deseos de una boda sencilla se iban al traste y tendría una celebración que haría palidecer a la de algún monarca europeo.

Aun así, no pude evitar un grito cuando abrí la caja y cogí entre mis manos aquellos zapatos blancos de tacones finos y largos.

¿Cómo podía tener tan mala memoria Alice?

— ¡Coño, Bells!—Maldijo mi padre por detrás. Era un hombre comedido pero al ver aquella monstruosidad estalló: —Alice pretende que no llegues viva al altar… ¿Cómo vas a poder ponerte esos zapatos? Son excesivos para ti.

—Espero que tenga un plan B y me tenga preparadas unas converses blancas para después de la ceremonia—supliqué. —No voy a sobrevivir un minutos más allá de la ceremonia.

—Esta chica…—murmuró Charlie enfadado. —Le recordaré que por culpa de una de estas maquinas de destrozar pies—señaló a los zapatos—, te rompiste el menisco y tuviste que dejar una temporada brillante de kick boxing en Dartmouth. Por suerte, mis dos chicas también han salido listas y sacaste tu carrera de forma brillante. Tuviste la fortuna de que tu beca fuese de estudios y no deportiva.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Para no enfurecer más a Charlie, nunca le conté que mi lesión de menisco estuvo combinada por una mezcla peligrosa de tacones altos, alcohol y fiestas universitarias desbocadas a las que Alice era abonada. Borracha y con un arma de destrucción masiva bajo mis pies cualquier tonto apostaría que el resultado era pasar por quirófano y no volver a hacer kick boxing de manera profesional.

Alice tenía el lema de para estar bella había que sufrir. Esperaba que Charlie estuviese en plena forma y pudiese sujetarme hasta llegar al altar.

Bree soltó un largo silbido al ver los zapatos.

—Si esos son los zapatos, no quiero imaginarme como será el vestido. —Meneó la mano en señal que Alice se había pasado.

Intenté ver el lado positivo.

—Bueno, tengo unos meses para domesticarlos.

—Ya te veo conduciendo al altar a Bella en una silla de ruedas—comentó ésta a papá.

Acabé exasperada.

— ¡Oh, por favor!—Exclamé. — ¿Podíais demostrar un poco más de entusiasmo? Me voy a casar con mi novio de toda la vida. Debería ser el acontecimiento más feliz de mi vida y vosotros me hacéis sentir como si fuese mi propio funeral… ¡Podíais mostrar que os alegráis por mí!

Charlie se acercó a mí y me pasó el brazo por el hombro. No era un hombre que expresase sus emociones, pero me hizo sentir mejor con su gesto.

—Bells—susurró—, claro que me siento feliz por ti. Sabes que todo padre se llena de orgullo por poder llevar al altar a su hija. Y Jake es un yerno que todo hombre quisiera tener.

Bree bufó ante las palabras de mi padre. Le dediqué una palabra de pocos amigos.

—Me alegraría, pero la ausencia de glucosa me pone de muy mal humor—masculló. —No entiendo por qué nos tenemos que poner a dieta. Si como un vegetal más, acabaré haciendo la fotosíntesis.

Le acaricié la cabeza.

—Ese vestido tiene que estarte perfecto. Yo también estoy haciendo un esfuerzo y estoy siguiendo la misma dieta que vosotros.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño comportándose como una niña pequeña.

—¡Pues menuda mierda!—Se quejó haciendo caso omiso a los gestos de Charlie por soltar una palabrota.—Resulta que tienes el metabolismo más privilegiado que puede desear una mujer y comer todo lo que quieras sin engordar y te autoflagelas comiendo aburridas verduras…¡Eso es antinatural!

—No es cierto, Bree—me reí. —He comprobado que todo lo que como se me baja al trasero y luego es muy difícil de eliminar.

—Tienes un culo precioso y te aconsejo que no lo pierdas por si algún día lo necesitas. Puede que tengas que hacer uso de él para pillar a un buen partido cuando Jacob te deje en la estacada…

— ¡Bree!—Le advertí muy seriamente.

Pero ella me ignoró y soltó todo lo que se estaba guardando:

—Lo siento, pero no puedo fingir que me alegro por ti cuando veo que tu vida se va al garete solo porque no quieras ver más allá de este pueblo y te aferres a Jacob como un clavo. Tienes un futuro brillante y en lugar de coger la grandiosa oferta que te hacen del Chicago Tribune, coges un puesto de profesora de un instituto de pueblo. Y lo peor es que sabes que no vas a ser feliz con Jake. —Ese discurso me sonaba mucho a las palabras que Alice me había dedicado cuando le anuncié que me casaba con Jake. Pero, al contrario que Bree, ella acabó confiando en mi y fingió ceder. Mi hermana, no: —No sois compatibles. Tú eres una chica de mundo y él un chico de pueblo que no aspira a más que a sus juergas con sus amigos y a su puesto como mecánico. ¡Eso no te hará feliz!

Controlé mi ira a pesar que la garganta empezaba a dolerme debido a los sollozos contenidos.

—Y tú sabes lo que me hará realmente feliz, ¿verdad?—repuse con sarcasmo.

Bree negó con la cabeza.

—Pero sé que Jacob no te hará feliz. Y ya no es porque sea infiel o no. Eso ya no es importante. Solo espero que te des cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde y te veas llena de estrías y con una camada a la que cuidar.—Sin dejar que la pudiésemos replicar, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.—Si alguien más necesita una dosis de realismo, que llame a la puerta de mi cuarto.

Dio un fuerte portazo que nos sobrecogió a los dos.

Una vez repuestos, me dispuse a encarar la situación con Charlie.

—Si la permites esta clase de comportamiento y que se encierre en su cuarto, se convertirá en una hikikomori (1) y solo sabremos si está viva porque la comida que le dejaremos debajo de la puerta.

Charlie pareció no darle importancia.

—Está en una edad muy difícil y es una chica de veinte años en un cuerpo de catorce y se mortifica porque no encuentra a nadie de su edad que la comprenda. —Suspiró. —No es feliz en el colegio; los profesores no saben como tratarla y sus compañeros se burlan de ella. Está deseando salir de Forks. El único sitio donde podría ser más feliz sería en una escuela especial para niños superdotados. Así comprendería que no es un caso único y empezaría a motivarse.

— ¿Y que hay de las escuelas especiales?—Pregunté. —Había una en Houston y otra en Chicago. ¿Qué ha pasado con ellas?

Charlie soltó una risita sarcástica.

—Bells, eso es imposible de pagar. Tendría que estar trabajando cuarenta años más y vender la casa e hipotecarme mi jubilación viviendo en un puente. Y eso solo para pagar el primer curso.

—Pero, debe de haber alguna beca para casos como el de Bree, ¿no?

Recordaba que había hecho algunos exámenes en aquellas escuelas y los había pasado todos de manera sobresaliente.

No obstante, Charlie se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No dan una solución lo suficientemente rentable—dijo. —Lo único que se me ocurre es hablar con el director para que la pase a un curso superior…o a varios y que pueda ir a la universidad antes de tiempo.

—Mientras…

—Mientras, tendrás que tener paciencia y aguantar su mal humor. —Me acarició el pelo. Después, miró el reloj y se apresuró a ponerse la chaqueta: —Con todas estas emociones, voy a llegar tarde a la comisaria.

— ¿No puedes esperar a que te haga el desayuno?—Inquirí. —Eres el jefe de policía y puedes permitirte llegar tarde al trabajo.

Se rió.

—No cuela, Bells.

—De acuerdo—cedí. —Entonces iré a correr un poco y después desayunaré en el bar de Sue Clearwater. —Solté un suspiro al dirigir mi mirada a la escalera. —Dudo que Bree quiera ir a correr conmigo. Está enfadada y que le hayas comprado una wii para hacer ejercicio no ayuda al asunto. —Le dediqué un reproche mientras mi padre me daba a entender que él se lavaba las manos en el asunto. Incluso apostaría que él mismo la usaba para no salir a correr. —Después hablaré con Alice y aguantar una larga sesión de tortura.

—Suena interesante. —Se estaba frotando las manos de no tener que encargarse él de los detalles.

—Mucho—refunfuñé. —Pero recuerda que la semana que viene, tienes que viajar con nosotras a Seattle para probarte el smoking y los zapatos. —Me fue tan gratificante ver como se le mudaba el color se su rostro y no se las daba tan felices. —Y tiene que estarte perfecto, así que espero que no hagas trampa con la dieta.

Salió de la casa como si el diablo le estuviese persiguiendo..

.

.

.

Después de una hora corriendo, agradecía haber llegado al bar de Sue. Debido a la humedad, el clavo de la rodilla empezaba a darme la lata. La humedad de Forks no era un clima terapéutico para una lesión. Y correr durante una hora seguida no ayudaba a calmar los calambres.

Después de dejar el kick boxing, no me había hecho muy fanática de ningún deporte. Y si hacía footing durante una hora, era para mantenerme en forma y no engordar un solo gramo para la boda.

Se había convertido en un suplicio. Me había tenido que poner a dieta y cuidar los detalles más mínimos, como no morderme las uñas y estar cortándome las puntas para tener un pelo lustroso.

Era una completa tortura pero debía sacrificarme por Jacob. Él se merecía lo mejor.

Sue me recibió con una sonrisa radiante y me indicó el mejor sitio del bar. Y eso que hoy estaba repleto de gente.

Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory me miraban despechadas y yo hice un gesto inocente de enseñarles mi lujoso anillo de pedida. Me habían hecho la vida imposible en el instituto y ahora el karma me daba lo que me merecía. Había conseguido pescar al chico más guapo de Forks e iba a ser mi esposo.

—Lo de siempre, ¿no?—Sue tomó cuenta de mi pedido: —Un café descafeinado con leche desnatada y una tostada de pan integral con mermelada de albaricoque light.

—Efectivamente—contesté. —Gracias, Sue.

—De nada, linda. Es una lastima que tengas que cuidarte para la boda. Había hecho tortitas y me han traído un nuevo sirope de chocolate y menta… ¡Para chuparse los dedos!

Tomé la palabra antes que el dolor de mi estómago hablase por mí

—Suena tentador, Sue. Pero, ya sabes…hay que cuidarse para la boda.

Oí un bufido procedente de detrás de Sue.

Leah, su hija mayor, con cara de pocos amigos, se dirigió a mi mesa y empezó a limpiarla con demasiada energía.

— ¿Una boda celebrada en el mes de los difuntos?—Su voz estaba rebosante del más hiriente de los sarcasmos. — ¿Pretendes que salga bien el asunto? Además, acuérdate con quien te vas a casar. Los hombres quileutes son como los perros; huelen las feromonas de una chica a kilómetros y echan la meada para marcarla.

—Lo mismo me ha dicho Bree—la contesté.

No podía guardarla rencor. Se trataba de una pobre chica amargada.

Pero debido a sus circunstancias, ¿quién la culpaba?

No era fácil ser el hazmerreir de Forks, por el hecho que su novio de toda la vida la dejase plantada para casarse con su prima embarazada. Incluso había una leyenda urbana demasiado cruel en la cual se decía que si una pareja que se iba a casar, se cruzaba con Leah Clearwater, romperían en el transcurso del año.

Aparte de hiriente, no era supersticiosa y creía que el amor que Jacob y yo nos teníamos era suficiente para romper cualquier maleficio.

Ésta, la ver que no la respondía, se alejó con los platos y encendió la pequeña televisión que entretenía a la clientela.

No presté atención al programa. Por las mañanas, siempre hablaban de política y me parecía tan aburrido; y aun más cuando la mezclaban con asuntos del corazón, y salía en escena la bonita hija del senador de Illinois, Masen. Una bellísima pelirroja lo bastante superficial como para dedicarle varios minutos de mi tiempo.

Y mientras jugaba con mi Ipod, no podía intuir que aquel programa y aquella chica—Vanessa Masen, o Nessie como se la conocía—iban a dar a mi vida un giro de 180 grados.

— ¡Ey!—Oí gritar a Leah. — ¿Ese chico que Nessie presenta como su prometido no es Jacob? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Se trata de Jake!

Dejando que el Ipod se me cayese al suelo, mis ojos se posaron rápidamente en la pantalla, intentando asimilar lo que estaban viendo.

No había ningún engaño. Jacob Black estaba sentado, agarrando la mano de aquella barbie pelirroja y dedicándole una brillante sonrisa a la periodista que les entrevistaba.

¿Quién era aquel personaje que había poseído y usado el cuerpo de mi prometido? Se había cortado el pelo y lucía un caro traje de chaqueta en lugar de sus habituales jeans rotos y sus chaquetas de cuero.

El remate fue cuando, sujetando la mano de Nessie, le enseñó a la presentadora un ostentoso anillo de pedida que ésta llevaba en su dedo anular. Miré el mío en el mismo dedo y la comparación me resultó ridícula.

Seguramente, en el bar todas las miradas se dividirían entre la televisión y yo.

Incluso, juraría que Jessica y Lauren se estarían riendo a carcajadas.

Me encontraba muy lejos de aquel lugar, sintiendo como la sangre se me bajaba a los pies y me lanzaba al vacio de la jodida realidad sin paracaídas. El golpe contra el suelo dolía mucho.

Aun así, mantuve una sonrisa congelada en mi cara y llamé a Sue.

Ésta, pálida como la pared de su restaurante, acudió enseguida.

—Sue, he decidido cambiar el desayuno—le dije tranquila. — ¿Has hecho tortitas? Pues ponme diez de las grandes y añádelas un gran chorro de sirope de chocolate con menta. Y con nata, por supuesto. Además, quiero un par de huevos fritos con bacón y patatas fritas. Y como no, nada de café. Quiero un vaso grande de chocolate con leche entera…y con dos cucharadas de azúcar.

¡A tomar por culo la puta dieta!

.

.

.

(1) Fenomeno que se da en adolescentes japoneses, en el cual éste se recluye en su cuarto durante meses y no sale ni para comer.

* * *

Y aquí esto yo con otro fic. Después de When the stars go blue he decidido pasarme del drama a la comedia (también subiré stardust, pero quiero descargarme un poco de esa clase de fics). Espero que lo acojais con el mismo cariño que hicisteis con when y fueseis un poco consecuentes y penseis que si yo estoy días escribiendo más de 5000 palabras, vosotras, después de leer y antes de dar a alerta y favoritos, me dejeis algunas palabras, teneis ocho mil caracteres para escribir y no son más de cinco minutos y creo que hariais feliz a bastante gente. Gracias.

Bueno os dejo a ver que tal, y si teneis un momento, me gustaría que os pasaseis por un OS que he escrito para el TparamoreTwiligthContest que se llama The waltz of the moon. Si os lo leyeseis y dejaseis un rr, me haríais bastante feliz. Está en mi profile:

http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6822997 / 1 / (todo junto o en mi profile)

Nos vemos en otros capitulos o en otros fics. Creo que el proximo es underneath.

Maggie ^^)))


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_Santa Meyer los cría y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de las guarradas que Meyer no escribe.

_**Advertencia**_: Como ya he dicho en el primer capitulo, si hay algo de este fic que te moleste, algo muy sencillo como dar a la cruz y dejar de leer.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dos**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Francamente querida, me importa un rábano_."

Me sorbí los mocos y me sequé varias veces las lágrimas al ver a la pobre Scarlett O´Hara destrozada ante el desdén de su marido.

—Querida mía, todos son unos auténticos cabrones—le transmití desde fuera de la pantalla mi más absoluta empatía por ella.

Pero al contrario que ella, yo no creía que mañana fuese otro día.

Por lo menos los dos días que habían pasado desde que Jacob había salido en la tele, comprometiéndose con una zorra pelirroja con mucho pedigree, no habían cambiado nada.

Mi mundo se había limitado a las cuatro paredes de mi cuarto, completamente aislada del mundo exterior, tragándome largas sesiones de películas antiguas y atiborrándome de helado de chocolate con menta y enormes bolsas de patatas con alto contenido en grasas saturadas.

Varios meses de dieta se habían ido a la mierda en cuestión de cuarenta y ocho horas. Pero sin motivos, mi voluntad de lucir una bonita figura se había desvanecido por completo.

Nunca había sido una chica con problemas de sobrepeso. Al contrario. Incluso, Alice me había llegado a apuntar que si engordase un par de kilos, sería la mujer de curvas perfectas.

Y no era por no comer, no me privaba de absolutamente de nada. Pero desde que me había roto el menisco me había vuelto perezosa y no hacía ejercicio para compensarlo. Y a pesar de mi maravilloso metabolismo, tal como Bree lo alababa, estaba segura que no sería para siempre. Era muy triste admitir que éste me había sido más fiel que mi novio de toda la vida.

Solo que en aquel instante, todo me importaba una mierda.

Mientras cambiaba de película—antigua y triste para acabar de amargarme más—restregué con la cuchara el cartón del helado… ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡No quedaba!

— ¿Os habéis puesto todos en mi contra para dejarme en la estacada?—Chillé mientras lo lanzaba con todas mis fuerzas hacia una esquina.

También había acabado con todas las reservas de patatas. Las bolsas se habían amontonado en la esquina.

Estaba demasiado vaga para ponerme algo decente y bajar a la cocina a por más. Y aun más esfuerzo para salir a una tienda a compararlas.

Por supuesto, tener que dar explicaciones por algo que ni siquiera se habían molestado conmigo, sería el colmo.

Había terminado por desconectar el móvil por hastío. En estos dos días había tenido más llamadas que durante los dos últimos años.

La ultima había sido del doctor Snow, recordándome, muy amablemente, su cita ginecológica para retirarme la píldora anticonceptiva.

¡Una perdida de tiempo! Me la quitaba porque quería tener hijos con Jacob en cuanto me casase. Me habían aconsejado que tardase un par de años entre quitarme la píldora y hacer los primeros intentos. Tiempo más que suficiente para empezar a asentarnos como matrimonio.

No había sido mi método favorito, pero Jacob había insistido excusándose en lo olvidadizo e incomodo que sería para él usar el preservativo.

¿Había sido una excusa que solo me servía a mí? ¿A ella también le había obligado tomar la píldora? ¿O no sería tan olvidadizo o tan tacaño para negárselo?

"¡_Tonta, tonta, más que tonta_!", me golpeé con la almohada mientras rememoraba todas las veces en las que me había dejado embaucar por cada una de sus palabras. Y seguramente se las diría a ella también mientras yo le había estado esperando como una tonta, anhelando sus caricias.

¿También ella era una victima de sus maquiavélicos planes?

Cuando la vi en la televisión, sus ojos brillaban con determinación. También podría deberse al brillo del diamante que llevaba en su dedo.

¡Cabronazo!

Yo le había prestado cien dólares para que me comprase mi propia alianza.

En realidad podía empezar con una gran cantidad de _yo hice_…

Por donde empezar a recordar.

Yo le enseñé, junto con Charlie, a luchar mostrándole las reglas básicas del kick boxing. Nunca fue bueno, superándole con creces yo misma, aunque debía simular que me ganaba algún combate para no quedar en ridículo delante de sus amigos.

También le animé a terminar el instituto para tener algo de formación. No conseguí que se decidiese a entrar en la universidad, pero, gustosa, le hubiese pagado parte de la matricula sin pensármelo dos veces.

Y quedaría como una estúpida absoluta si empezase a hacer cálculos de cuanto dinero había dejado en su taller de reparación.

¿Con que cara le hubiese pedido cada uno de los centavos que había invertido en su negocio? Era un acto de amor y no debía arrepentirme por ello.

Ni por cada caricia que le dediqué ni por cada minuto que le regalé. Ni por cada trabajo que rechacé por no alejarme de su lado.

Quería quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No se trataba de ser mezquina.

Si me había abandonado, también sería por algo que yo hubiese hecho.

Memorizar cada detalle de nuestra relación, buscando puntos negativos que hubiesen llevado a tensarla tanto hasta romperla, era un quebradero de cabeza.

¿Una forma absurda de descargar culpas? No nos lo merecíamos ninguna.

Me quedé en duermevela sin enterarme de la última película que había puesto. ¿Era de Billy Wilder? Posiblemente. Era mi director favorito.

Unos fuertes golpes me sacaron del estado de letargo.

¡Mierda!

No contesté a la primera retahíla de golpes y éstos se volvieron más persistentes.

¡Más mierda!

¿Por qué tenía una familia que se preocupase por mí? Deberían dejarme morir en paz y que solo lo descubriesen cuando el olor de mi cadáver fuese tan nauseabundo que no pudiesen respirar.

— ¡A la mierda con todo el mundo!—Exclamé poniéndome la almohada sobre la cabeza. — ¡Tengo jaqueca!

—Bella…—Al oír la voz de Jacob amortiguada por la puerta, pegué un brinco. — ¡Bella!—Insistió. —Abre la puerta, por favor.

Mi parte más racional me decía que le mandase al cuerno con cajas destempladas. Por desgracia, la carne era débil y me levanté como si hubiese oído el toque de diana.

Y ahí estaba él. Con su gesto imponente y su sonrisa perfecta.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Sin contenerme, le pegué un fuerte tortazo. El golpe fue tan intenso que le hice retroceder un par de pasos. Antes de darle tiempo a recuperarse, volví a repetir la acción.

— ¡Supongo que sabrás por qué ha venido esto, Jacob!—Le grité mientras se frotaba la mejilla adolorido.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Sus ojos llorosos me recordaban a los de un perro suplicando caricias.

— ¿Cómo has tenido el valor de venir aquí después de lo que me has hecho pasar?—Le eché en cara.

Se fue deslizando hasta quedar arrodillado frente a mí y rompiendo a llorar abrazándose con violencia a mis piernas.

— ¡Soy un perro malo!—Sollozó. — ¡No merezco que me perdones por la humillación que te he causado! Pero fue un error… ¡Un maldito error! Pero en cuanto estaba metido de lleno en él, me di cuenta que ella no valía nada a tu lado y todo lo que iba a perder si tú no ibas a estar en tu vida.

Se me hubiesen saltado las lágrimas ante sus palabras, pero antes de una perfecta reconciliación, necesitaba una lección. Tenía que darse cuenta que me había hecho daño.

Le volví abofetear. Esta vez con la suficiente fuerza como para producirle un rasguño.

Una vez dejó de acariciarse la mejilla, recogí con mi dedo un pequeño hilo de su sangre y me lo llevé a la boca.

Lo saboreé y me gustó lo que aquel extraño sabor metálico producía en mí.

Seguramente mis ojos brillaban acorde con la sonrisa diabólica que dibujaban mis labios.

La Bella más oscura estaba a punto de romper su cascaron y salir a la superficie en su máxima expresión.

—Tienes razón, Jake—mi voz se había vuelto siniestra. —Eres un perro… ¡Un perro malo! Y voy a aplicar el castigo para perros malo.

Ignoré su mirada arrepentida y, dándole un puntapié, me lo quité de encima y me senté en la cama. Después le hice un gesto para que se levantase.

—Bájate los pantalones y los calzoncillos—le ordené.

Lo hizo aún sin comprender que era lo que me proponía.

—Ven aquí. —Me di unos golpecitos en los muslos para invitarle a venir.

Aguanté el peso de su cuerpo en mis rodillas cuando se puso boca abajo mostrándome el culo. Una vez me aseguré que se hubo colocado, le di un fuerte azote en sus nalgas.

— ¡Ay!

— ¡No protestes, perro!—Le di un azote más fuerte.

—Eres una buena ama, Bella—sollozó al sentir un tercer azote. —Merezco que me hagas esto y mucho más.

— ¡Di que eres un chucho pulgoso!—Aumenté la intensidad del golpe. Tenía el trasero rojo debido a los golpes.

— ¡Soy un chucho pulgoso!—Repitió.

— ¡Solo puedes echar una meada en mi alfombra!—Otro cachete. — ¡Si vuelves a hacer pis en una alfombra ajena, te daré con el cinturón!

—Me lo merezco.

Y otro más…

—Ya te diré yo lo que te mereces si vuelves a soltar feromonas donde no debes, ¡maldito perro!

Y no dejé de pegarlo hasta que sus nalgas empezaron a producirse pequeñas heridas y mi mano empezó a dolerme…

…Y posiblemente, no me hubiese interrumpido si unos insistentes golpes en la puerta no me hubiese devuelto a la realidad. Tenía la mano adolorida; pero no por haber pegado azotes a Jacob, si no a la almohada.

¿Quién podía culparme? Parafraseando a mi filósofo favorito, Homer Simpson, podría ponerme como axioma vital: "_Sin Jacob ni helado, Bella pierde la cabeza" __(1)__._

—Bella. —Reconocí la voz de Alice detrás de la puerta. —Sé que estás ahí. ¡Abre esa puerta!

—Te dije que estaba peor de lo que parecía. —Bree debía estar junto a Alice. Su voz sonaba preocupada. —Después de intentar hablar con los dirigentes de la competición para ponerse en contacto con Jacob, se metió en su habitación. Lleva sin salir de él dos días…

— ¿Qué le dijeron en dirección? ¿Ha podido localizar a ese malnacido?

Me imaginé que le estaría diciendo que no.

No me dejaron hablar con él. Sólo podían hacerlo familiares y, según tenían entendido ellos, yo no era su prometida. Había quedado reducida al nivel de una fan histérica.

—Bueno, ya solucionaremos esto después; primero Bella tiene que salir—concluyó Alice y volvió a hablar conmigo: —Bella, necesitas salir de ahí y hablar con nosotras. Bueno, eso sólo si te apetece, pero, por favor, haz el favor de salir para que comprobemos que estás bien.

Me peiné el pelo mientras me incorporaba. La resistencia con Alice era inútil. Aparte que no iba a sobrevivir mucho más tiempo sin reservas de helado, golosinas y patatas.

Abrí la puerta antes que amenazase con llamar a la policía, y en cuanto lo hice, dejé que una pequeña estela de pelo pincho negro se abalanzase hacia mí, abrazándome con fuerzas. Por inercia, yo también correspondí a su abrazo.

Bree permanecía allí sin decir una sola palabra, pero transmitiéndome todo su apoyo. A pesar de todo, sabía que podía confiar en ella cuando los demás me fallaban. Al igual que Alice. Seguramente, debía la presencia de esta ultima a una llamada de Bree a Seattle.

— ¡Le voy a matar! ¡O haré que Jasper lo haga por mí!—Exclamó en cuanto se fijo en mí. — ¡Has estado llorando por él!

—No, no—le aclaré. Me noté la voz muy ronca. —He estado viendo películas románticas durante… ¡Puf! Me he metido un maratón de cuarenta y ocho horas. Y por no hablar de las provisiones. Tenía tanta hambre. Y los bajones de azúcar me deprimen…

— ¡Estás horrible!—Soltó sin tapujos y se tapó la nariz. — ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Conoces lo que es la palabra ducha? Definitivamente, espero que se quede en su nueva casa de Washington bien escondido, porque si vuelve a aparecer por aquí, yo le…

—Alice—reprobó Bree. —Ya nos encargaremos de contratar a la mafia para que se lo cargue, pero ahora mismo, Bella necesita comer algo. Después, juega a las Barbies con ella si lo deseas.

Bree y su sentido practico.

Por primera vez, Alice no discutió con ella como tenían por costumbre.

Se limitó a agarrarme de la cintura y ayudándome a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la cocina.

Decir que la pequeña Alice era mi mejor amiga se podría quedar muy corto. Casi—y de manera oficial, incluso—podría considerarla tan hermana como Bree. Sólo el ADN nos diferenciaba.

Ella había llegado a Forks a los cuatro años, con su madre, Mary, como única acompañante. Nunca supo quien era su padre, aunque se iba haciendo a la idea que era fruto de la inseminación artificial.

Dentro de sentirse mal por el hecho, no dejaba de mortificarse por ello, convirtiéndose en una de las personas con más energía positiva que me hubiese encontrado.

Se adentró en mi vida como si fuese un torbellino, convirtiéndose en uno de mis pilares centrales. La persona más importante en mi vida, junto a Bree, después de Jacob. Aunque ese pilar se desestabilizaba amenazando con llenar de escombros toda mi existencia. Radicalmente opuestas de carácter; nos complementábamos a la perfección.

Ella era alocada, idealista e intentaba vivir el momento; yo era la que ponía los pies en la tierra, impidiendo que se metiese en líos. Ella me enseñó a maquillarme y vestirme para ser coqueta con los chicos; mientras yo la defendía y me pegaba con todos aquellos que la insultaban por ser bajita.

Nuestro nexo se incrementó a los doce años, cuando Mary y Renee se dieron cuenta que su relación era mucho más intensa que la amistad, y decidieron fugarse juntas a alguna isla paradisiaca. A día de hoy, no sabíamos si habían podido casarse o no.

Al pobre Charlie, — además de tres niñas a quien cuidar—, le dejaron los papeles del divorcio y una nota pidiéndole toda clase de perdones y excusas, pero que habían descubierto que eran almas gemelas y no podían luchar contra el poder del amor.

Charlie, resignado con su suerte, y con ayuda de comprensivos vecinos, logró sacarnos a las tres adelante.

Alice le adoraba como un padre y había jurado que sería su padrino de boda.

Y desde aquel instante, nunca me había separado de mi amiga—habíamos ido juntas a la universidad—hasta el año pasado, después de terminar la carrera, se trasladó a Seattle para trabajar en una firma de ropa y complementos bastante famosa.

Pero se había dado cuenta que ella era mucho mejor diseñadora que su jefa y con mayores perspectivas de futuro. Alentada por Jasper—quien tenía la intención de abrir una clínica con dos amigos—había decidido mudarse a Chicago para montar su propia línea de ropa.

Era emprendedora y lo sacaría adelante. Sólo necesitaba un socio. Y el problema estaba que se había empeñado que yo fuese su otra mitad. B y S. Brandon y Swan.

—_Necesito_ _una buena fotógrafa, Bella. Sé que Chicago está lleno de ellos, pero quiero a la mejor_—me había dicho una vez cuando sacó el tema_. — ¡Dile a Jake que asomé el hocico más allá del Olympic! ¡No puedes quedarte encerrada en Forks! Tienes tanto futuro por delante…_

Jacob había sido la excusa para negarme a tal negocio.

Ahora ya no tendría ninguna. Pero me sentía incapaz de desarraigarme de Forks. Aún en el peor de los escenarios y sin Jacob, tenía a Charlie, a Bree y mi trabajo.

Pero por el momento, Alice no dijo nada.

Sencillamente, se limitaba a reconfortarme de manera silenciosa y se dedicaba a prepararme un buen chocolate. Bree también colaboró, elaborando unos crepes.

—Afortunadamente, ni Charlie ni yo te hemos hecho mucho caso y compramos comida de verdad. La escondimos para que no nos la requisases.

—No encontré nada de comida en vuestro escondite—la comenté desconcertada.

—Estaba en el escondite B—me respondió. —Aún no te ha dado tiempo a descubrirlo.

Como yo misma me había saltado la dieta, no podía enfadarme con ellos. En realidad, no tenía fuerzas para gastarlas en enfadarme.

—Gracias—susurré. Intenté sonreír pero la mueca sería patética. Me dolían los músculos de la cara.

Empecé a dar vueltas con la cuchara en el chocolate intentando ordenar el caos de sensaciones e imágenes que se me pasaban por la cabeza. Odiaba el silencio que se había creado en la cocina. Quería que Bree y Alice se gritasen la una a la otra y así evitarían que pensase demasiado.

Una parte de mi sueño vino a mi mente. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. Me hacía sentir como una jodida enferma. Apenas habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas de la crisis y la locura empezaba a hacer asomo. Temblaba al hacerme una idea de lo que ocurriría en un mañana más próximo.

—Estoy enferma—dije para romper el silencio.

Alice no me entendió a lo que me refería. Me acarició el pelo.

—Tienes una cara horrible. Pero todo es consecuencia del disgusto. Necesitas un poco de aire fresco y verás que bien.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy loca, Allie—le corregí. —He tenido un sueño que me ha revelado mis tendencias sádicas.

— ¿Tendencias sádicas?—Arqueó una ceja. — ¿A quien demonios asesinabas? ¿Tatareabas la novena de Beethoven mientras te bañabas en sangre?

— ¡No, no, no! Estaba haciendo daño a Jake.

Bree contuvo un suspiro, pero al mirarla, observé que se estaba mordiendo los labios para no reírse o soltar alguna grosería.

— ¿Haciendo daño a Jake?—Entonó mis palabras adrede.

—Sí. —Me sentí obscenamente enferma. —Le dije que se bajase los pantalones y le di unos azotes en el culo hasta hacerle daño. Sus nalgas estaban muy rojas.

Alice y Bree intercambiaron una mirada.

— ¡Hum!—Hizo como si lo estuviese considerando. — ¿Bajabas los pantalones a Jake y le dabas unos azotes en el culo? Tienes razón, Bella. Estás enferma.

—Es muy serio, ¿verdad?—La pregunté angustiada.

— ¡No jodas, Bells! ¿Unos azotes en el culo? ¿Sabes que hubiera hecho yo? Coger la colt que Charlie tiene en su cuarto y buscarle para volarle las pelotas de un balazo. Y no se trataría de un sueño. Y yo no lo llamaría sadismo. ¡Es justicia!

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

— ¡Vale! Yo no quería pero me has obligado a sacar mi lado más oscuro. Pero te juro que ese individuo me puede.

— ¡Eso no es nada!—Explotó entonces Bree. — ¿Un balazo en las pelotas? Se desangraría enseguida y no sufriría dolor apenas. Lo mejor es castrarlo con un cuchillo oxidado. Además de desangrarse con dolor, sufriría una sepsis…

Las miré como si no las conociese a ninguna de las dos. Bueno, si era completamente sincera, reflejaban mis deseos más oscuros. Y era completamente nocivo. No podía convertirme en una psicópata sólo porque Jake me hubiese dejado con las guirnaldas nupciales en la mano. Tenía derecho a explicaciones. Posiblemente, hubiese algún factor que yo hubiese condicionado para que llegase a tomar esa decisión.

—Os estáis pasando un poco, ¿no creéis?

Alice movió la cabeza, pesarosa.

—Seguro que te estás comiendo la cabeza pensando que tú has hecho algo mal para que te merezcas que te abandone—me expuso despacio para que captase cada palabra. —Probablemente, en un noventa por ciento de los casos de una ruptura la culpa es de los dos miembros de la pareja. Pero no te das cuenta que estás en ese diez por ciento en el que él es el culpable de todo. ¡Abre los ojos de una vez, Bells! Ha sido mezquino y completamente cobarde.

—Estás enfadado con él porque te ha dejado colgada con la boda—repliqué.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es una parte muy pequeña de mi enfado—admitió. —Me ha hecho perder tiempo y dinero, pero siempre puedo endosar la boda a otras personas. Es bastante secundario. Lo que me cabrea de verdad es que mi hermana, una maravillosa, inteligente y persona, no ha sido valorada como se merece. Ya no es sólo por los cuernos. Te ha engañado hasta el final; sólo lo ha descubierto porque no podía encubrirlo más. Con este compromiso se va a convertir en una persona pública y no le ha quedado más remedio…

Tomó aire y continuó:

—No le reprocho que se haya enamorado de otra persona y te deje. Todo el mundo tenemos derecho a descubrir que hay otra persona que nos ofrece más que la que, supuestamente, habíamos pensado pasar el resto de nuestras vidas…Pero él ha estado jugando contigo. Si nunca tuvo intención de casarse contigo, ¿por qué te lo pidió? Si mal no recuerdo, fue él quien te lo propuso. Y se ha gastado el dinero en un anillo…—Se encogió de hombros. —Gran prueba de su inteligencia. Estaba dispuesta a otorgarle algo, pero él acaba de demostrarme que tiene la cabeza hueca.

Iba a protestar cuando Bree me interrumpió:

—No puedes justificarlo de ninguna manera, Bells. No es lo mismo que si le hubieses pillado coqueteando con una chica en una discoteca. No se trata de un desliz. Ha estado jugando a dos bandas durante vete a saber cuanto tiempo. Tú eres la victima; él un tipo muy tonto que ha tenido la suerte de los tontos.

Se fue un momento de la cocina, y volvió rápidamente con un paquete que depositó en mis manos.

—Ábrelo—me ordenó. —Pensaba dártelo el día de tu boda para que lo tuvieses un consuelo cuando las cosas fuesen mal, pero como los acontecimientos se han precipitado y te has librado del desastre, creo que lo necesitarás hasta que encuentres un hombre de verdad.

Anotando mentalmente querer matar a mi adorable hermanita por sus comentarios, abrí el paquete, con los ojos casi saliéndose de mis orbitas debido a lo increíble del contenido.

Intenté creerme que Bree no había entrado a ninguna pagina de menores de dieciocho años. Imposible si tenía en mis manos aquel objeto con forma fálica.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?—Era una pregunta retorica.

Bree fingió la inocencia que había perdido gracias a la tecnología.

—Bells, por favor, no me pongas en el compromiso de tener que explicarte la mecánica del sexo. Recuerda quien es la que tiene catorce años y quien veinticuatro.

Leí el nombre que había puesto al vibrador.

— ¿Jacob?—Elevé mi voz unas octavas.

No parecía intimidada.

—Ahora mismo estás en shock por lo que ha ocurrido. Cuando pase un tiempo, comprenderás que es el sustituto perfecto. Hace su función y ni ocupa espacio, ni habla, ni bebe cerveza, ni eructa, ni deja pelos en el lavabo y sobre todo, lo puedes tirar a la basura cuando se le agote la pila.

—Genial—mascullé. — ¿No había oferta de muñecos hinchables?

—También lo estuve mirando pero era demasiado caro. Pero lo importante lo conseguí. Podrías estar más agradecida, me gasté la mitad de mis ahorros en tu regalo de bodas.

Alice me lo quitó de las manos y lo observó atentamente.

— ¿Cómo dejan entrar una renacuaja como tú a las webs de los sex shops?

—Me llamas renacuaja y tú apenas mides dos centímetros más que yo—se defendió. —Además no es ningún impedimento que te pongan al principio si eres mayor de dieciocho años. Está claro que si digo que lo soy, me dejarán entrar. ¿A quien pretenden disuadir con eso?

—Bonita generación nos releva—murmuró Alice. Después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: — ¿Éste es el último modelo? Sí, es el último modelo. ¿Dónde estaba cuando yo lo necesitaba? Es el que te da masajes vaginales y tiene casi el mismo tacto que uno de verdad…

Esta vez, Bree y yo la miramos fijamente. Ella se dio cuenta y se puso a la defensiva:

—Tuve un pasado sexual antes de Jazz. Cuando faltaban los hombres, tenía que buscar algo para descargar.

Intentó devolvérmelo, pero lo rehusé.

—No lo voy a necesitar—negué. —Aún no está todo perdido; si hablo con Jake, posiblemente todo se arregle. Por lo menos, quiero una explicación.

Las dos se sincronizaron para resoplar.

— ¿Has visto las noticias?—Me preguntó Alice cogiéndome las manos. Después prosiguió: —Supongo que sí, pero por si aún no te has dado cuenta de tu situación, Jacob acaba de decir que se casa con otra a varios millones de estadounidenses. Sabrás de quien se trata, ¿verdad?

—Una zorra pelirroja—contestó Bree por mí. —En la antigüedad hacían bien no fiándose de ellos. Siempre he creído que traen mala suerte.

Una zorra pelirroja con un pedrusco en su dedo.

—Odio los programas de cotilleo—le recordé.

—Salió en el matinal de las noticias…entre otros.

—Odio la actualidad. Me hace ver la cara horrible del ser humano.

Alice sacó una revista de su bolso y empezó a hojear hasta colocármela delante de mis narices.

En las páginas interiores se encontraba una preciosa chica posando como modelo para la firma de Alice. La reconocí como la zorra pelirroja con un pedrusco en su dedo.

Mi anillo era chatarra comparado con el de ella.

— ¿Te suena el nombre de Vanessa Masen?—La zorra pelirroja tenía un nombre.

Volví a negar. Me pareció captarlo cuando dieron la noticia, pero estaba demasiado ocupada para que no se me bajasen las bragas junto la autoestima por la impresión.

—Se trata de la hija del senador Edward Masen. Es el candidato demócrata por Illinois. Bueno, comentarte que está forrado sería quedarme muy corta. Ha tenido una vida sentimental muy intensa y eso que su padre es muy estricto debido a la imagen publica. No sé como ha colado a Jacob y ha conseguido el consentimiento. O se ha resignado que su próximo yerno sea un completo inútil o le han vendido muy bien el estatus. Bueno, si le convierten en un político tampoco sería una proeza.

—Es preciosa—admití a regañadientes observándola con envidia. —Pero esa clase de chica no es la que Jake le gustaba. Odiaba a la típica cheerleaders. ¿Demócrata? Él siempre ha votado a los republicanos…Y odia llevar traje de chaqueta. Siempre le han gustado los vaqueros rotos y las chaquetas de cuero, las motos…, y, sobre todo, odia las grandes ciudades. Es un chico tranquilo de pueblo que quiere montar su taller y una boda tranquila con nuestros familiares…

Se me trabó la voz y no pude continuar.

—No lo…entiendo.

—No tienes que entender su actitud—me consoló Alice abrazándome. —Se pierde a una gran chica por querer llegar a algo que no estaba destinado.

—Es muy guapa. —Volví a repetir.

—Y tú también lo eres.

—Lo dices para consolarme.

— ¡No!—Gritó. —Eres bastante guapa. Tal vez un poco masculina a la hora de vestir y comportarte, pero si lo corrigieses y te dedicaras más a ti misma, tendrías a todos a tus pies. Guapa y lista. ¿Quién no querría estar contigo?

—Jacob. —Me deshice de un nudo en la garganta.

Me tomé un sorbo de chocolate para aclarar las ideas. Pero sólo podía pensar en la preciosa cara de Vanessa Masen.

— ¿Y si ella también ha sido una victima de Jacob como yo?—Se me ocurrió de repente.

Alice parecía exasperada.

—Pues si lo ha sido, me importa una mierda. Ella es mi cliente y deja mucho dinero en la firma, pero si tengo que elegir entre ella y tú, lo haría con los ojos cerrado.

—Pero…

—De peros, nada. Ella ya es mayorcita y que se atenga a las consecuencias por elegir al individuo con el que pretende casarse.

Pasó sus dedos por el pelo y continuó:

—Agua pasada no mueve el molino. Ahora que Jacob ha pasado a la historia, lo mejor será empezar a pensar en el futuro.

Lo sabía. El tema de Chicago iba a salir de nuevo.

—Ahora no, Alice—le pedí.

No me hizo caso:

—Ahora sí, Bella. Aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer. Sigo esperando una socia para mi empresa y no me fio de otra persona que no seas tú. Lo harás bien. Además, trabajarás. Serás la jefa de sección de fotografía. Mi plan de montar mi propia empresa se irá al cuerno si no eres tú mi socia.

—No sé, Alice—medité. —Es muy precipitado.

— ¡Oh, Bells!—Intervino Bree. —No entiendo lo que tienes que pensar. Desde que tengo uso de razón siempre has tenido un poster de Chicago en la habitación. Ahora no tienes asuntos pendientes y puedes permitirte viajar donde quieras. Y en el caso que vayas a echar de menos a Jacob, yo te regalo un Golden retriever y le llamas Jake. Así tienes compañía y puedes satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales con el pequeño Jacob. —Me señaló el vibrador.

— ¡Cierto!—Exclamó Alice. — Obviando que siempre será mejor la carne que el plástico—Bree le dedicó una mueca burlona—, ¿no te acuerdas de los viajes que nos pegábamos cuando estábamos en la universidad?

—Recuerdo uno en el que nos recorrimos medio país y paramos en Las Vegas. —Sonreí ante el recuerdo. —Pero fue porque yo tenía que hacer un trabajo de fotografía; tú te sumaste al viaje.

Arrimó su brazo a mi hombro.

— ¿Y no nos lo pasamos como dos crías? Fue una gran experiencia. Y eso que tú solo podías mirar los pasteles por estar con Jacob, pero yo…

—Aún me acuerdo que estuve buscándote por todas las capillas porque te habías ido con un completo desconocido y estabas dispuesta a casarte con él. Llevabas dos copas de más…

—…O cuatro o cinco…

—El caso fue que llegué cinco minutos antes de vuestro turno y logré llevarte al hotel antes de cometer cualquier disparate.

Se abalanzó hacia mí como si se tratase de una niña pequeña:

— ¡Volvamos a hacer locuras!—Se le ocurrió de repente. —Jasper participa en el mismo torneo que Jacob. Deja que él se encargue de ese desgraciado. Me ama y hará lo que le pida. ¡Nosotras nos preparamos un viaje a lo bestia!

Bree se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

— ¡No es justo! ¿No podéis esperar a que yo cumpla los veintiuno?

—Me haría muy vieja—la contestó ésta.

—No me gusta tener catorce años—protestó.

Alice ignoró sus comentarios, y con entusiasmo empezó a hablarme de un maravilloso mundo en el que Jacob no tenía cabida.

—Una vez eliminado Jacob de nuestra ecuación, seremos libres para coger el coche y viajar a donde nos plazca.

—Después de castrar al capullo y arrancar la cabellera a la pelirroja—añadió Bree.

—Irnos a los mejores hoteles de Estados Unidos…

—Después de castrar al capullo y arrancar la cabellera a la pelirroja.

—Y noches de fiesta salvaje y alcohol. Esta vez me toca mirar a mí, y a cazar especímenes a ti.

—Después de castrar al capullo y arrancar la cabellera a la pelirroja.

Alice se interrumpió y la miró aterrorizada.

— ¿Justificas todo con la violencia?

—Reprimir los impulsos violentos acaba creando mentes enfermas. Si los sueltas, serás una persona mentalmente sana.

—Entonces según tú, Jack el destripador sería la persona más sana de Inglaterra.

Antes de que la sangre llegase al río, decidí poner algo de orden en aquel desbarajuste.

—Aún no he dicho mi última palabra. ¡No, Alice!—La interrumpí antes de que protestase. —No estoy tan ciega para saber que se ha portado mal conmigo. Pero, de alguna manera, sé que me ha querido. Me niego a darlo por terminado hasta que me de una explicación. Me la merezco por todos los años que hemos pasado juntos. ¿Es justo, no?

Acabó resignándose.

— ¿Cómo vas a conseguir que de la cara? No va a pisar por aquí después de lo ocurrido.

Tenía algo que intentar.

—Hablaré con Billy—dije con determinación.

— ¿Billy?—Bree arrugó la nariz, dubitativa.

—Tu ex suegro no se va a poner de tu parte—me avisó Alice.

—Lo sé—admití. —Pero si tengo la oportunidad de hablar con Jacob, Billy será quien me la proporcione.

Se dio una palmadita en los muslos indicando impotencia.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor. De todas formas, la situación no puede empeorar.

Me levanté de la silla más animada. Era como si Billy fuese mi mastín en el naufragio.

Me olí la axila disimuladamente y me eché para atrás. Antes de ir para La Push, tendría que darme la ducha de dos días.

—Bree, ya que me ibas a preparar unos crepes, ¿por qué no les añades unas lonchas de bacón? Tengo que pensar con el estómago lleno.

.

.

.

Convertirme en alguien risible incluso para Leah Clearwater era caer demasiado bajo.

Nunca habíamos sido amigas del alma, incluso cuando me pasaba todas las tardes en la pequeña reserva india pelándome con los amigos de Jacob para mis entrenamientos.

Verla ahora, dedicarme una sonrisa despectiva mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Billy, era algo superior a mis fuerzas.

Pero era el reflejo de lo paria que era. Tenía que volver de nuevo a la cima.

Me dedicó una mirada de desprecio y se volvió a meter en su casa.

No había rastro de los amigos de Jake. Todos se habían ido al torneo de kick boxing.

¡Los jodidos traidores le habían guardado las espaldas!

En el recinto que servía de cochera me encontré con el coche patrulla de Charlie. ¡Perfecto!

Ahogué un suspiro cuando vi el coche negro que había al lado del de mi padre. Por eso pude oír las exclamaciones de Bree y Alice.

— ¡El último modelo de Audi!—Gritó Bree.

—Su querida prometida debe pensar que su polla es de oro—soltó Alice, impresionada.

—Desde luego cobra el polvo a precio de oro—coincidió Bree. —Bells, no es por nada, pero por ahora llevas las de perder.

Un cochazo no iba a echarme para atrás.

—Eso ya lo veremos—dije decidida. —Esperadme aquí. Esto lo tengo que arreglar yo sola.

Y dando grandes zancadas, entré sin molestarme en llamar a la puerta, entré en la casa. Me encontré a mi padre, Sue Clearwater y Billy jugando tranquilamente a las cartas.

Sólo Sue me sonrió. Mi padre me dedicó una mirada de reproche. Y Billy…

¿Quién podría descifrar la mirada del viejo Billy Black?

Incluso invalido como se encontraba, lograba imponerme un riguroso respeto. Sus ojos negros brillaban despectivos ante mi presencia.

Mi padre rompió el silencio sepulcral de la pequeña salita:

— ¡Vaya, por fin te dignas a aparecer!

—Sí—contesté. —Lo siento, no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir. Estaba tan exhausta…

— ¿Sí?—Inquirí quisquilloso Charlie. — ¿No sería mejor decir que estabas avergonzada? Yo en tu lugar lo estaría, Bella. Nos has hecho creer a todos que te ibas a casar con Jacob y me has hecho perder tiempo y dinero en tu boda. ¿Por qué no me has contado que has roto con Jacob?

Parpadeé confusa, intentando asimilar la información.

—Tal vez no te lo he dicho porque me he enterado que me ha dejado al mismo tiempo que unos cuantos millones de personas, ¿te vale como excusa?

—Eso no es lo que dice Jacob—intervino Billy haciéndose el distraído con las cartas. —Nada más irse a Seattle, me llamó llorando porque habíais discutido. Le dijiste que necesitabas cambiar de aires y tenías un trabajo en Chicago. Decidiste terminar la relación y romper el corazón a mi hijo.

Si me hubiese mirado una Gorgona no me hubiese quedado más petrificada.

¡Jacob no podía ser tan mezquino para manipular la realidad de aquella manera!

— ¿Eso es lo que te ha contado?

Charlie movió la cabeza pesarosamente.

— ¿Pensabas decirme que te ibas a Chicago a trabajar o me hubiese enterado cuando ya estuvieses instalada?—Preguntó con reproche.

No podía murmurar una palabra debido a la sorpresa.

Precisamente, yo había rechazado ese trabajo para estar con él. ¡No podía ser tan mezquino de usarlo en mi contra!

Charlie continuó echándome el sermón. Su voz sonaba increíblemente disgustada. Se creía todo lo que Jacob les había contado:

—Por no hablar de lo irresponsable que has sido al no decir en la escuela que te despedías del trabajo.

—Mi Jake, que es un caballero, se ha encargado de enviar una carta de despido en tu nombre—intervino Billy. —No, no, Bella, no nos des las gracias. Jacob aún se sentía en deuda contigo y dio la cara por ti. ¡No te mereces el amor que mi hijo te ha dado! Gracias a nuestros espíritus, Jake ha encontrado una buena chica y será muy feliz con ella.

Quería tirarme de los pelos. No, quería tirarles de sus pelos. ¡Mentira! Quería coger la pistola que Charlie tenía en la chaqueta y empezar a dar tiros a todo el mundo.

Charlie vivía en el mundo de piruletas y golosinas que Billy le había preparado. ¡Yo era su hija!

Charlie se levantó pesarosamente de la silla.

—Peleas de enamorados—chaqueó. —El problema es que has tensado demasiado la cuerda y ahora Jacob no va a volver.

—Esta vez no será como cuando te fuiste a Dartmouth, Bella—concluyó Billy. —Tu ambición ha matado vuestra relación. Pero ahora, Jacob ha abierto los ojos y ha encontrado una buena chica que no es tan egoísta como tú.

Mi padre sospechaba que estaba a punto de empujar a Billy y su silla hasta un acantilado y dejar que se despeñara por las rocas. Me cogió del brazo y me dijo:

—Discutiremos esto en casa.

Me deshice de él, molesta.

—Hasta que no abras los ojos, no voy contigo a ninguna parte.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estás rebotada, pero la que tienes que abrir los ojos eres tú, Bella. Jacob se ha esforzado mucho por salvar vuestra relación pero tú has tirado por el lado contrario. Ahora no puedes reprocharle que no quiera volver contigo. Ya no eres nada para él.

Sue, al ver que se precipitaba una tormenta, cogió a mi padre del brazo.

—Deja que Bella vaya sola a casa. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a preparar la cena? Me servirás para catar antes que se me llene el bar de adolescentes muertos de hambre.

—De acuerdo—aprobó Charlie. Después de ponerse su chaqueta y antes de salir, me advirtió: —No des demasiado la lata a Billy. No podemos pagar por tus errores.

En cuanto salió, Billy se quitó su mascara de virtuosismo y su voz me indicaba que ya no era bien recibida.

—Si no tienes más que decirme, puedes irte. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Di un golpe en la mesa para llamar su atención.

—Pues sí, Billy, tengo muchas cosas que decir. Puedes engañar a Charlie, a Sue y a todo el pueblo si quieres, pero a mí no. Sabes perfectamente que tu hijo se ha portado como un cerdo conmigo y me debe una explicación. Y tú por estar ocultándolo. Porque pongo la mano en el fuego y, no me quemaré, que sabías que Jacob me engañaba desde el principio.

En lugar de molestarse en fingir horror, me dedicó una sonrisa cínica.

—Querida, una cosa que se aprende cuando eres viejo, es que la verdad se puede mirar desde tantos prismas. Y el prisma que la gente ve es que tú deberías estar en Chicago con tu prestigioso empleo y te olvides de todo, porque si te quedas en Forks, te quedarás sirviendo hamburguesas, por mucho que hayas estudiado en Dartmouth. Mi hijo que te ha puesto en tu sitio. No ha necesitado estudiar nada para triunfar en la vida. Y en cuanto al cambio de nuera, para mí es igual. Solo que, querida mía, una margarita cateta y pueblerina, por muchos estudios que tenga, no se puede comparar con una rosa de ciudad.

—Una rosa con los pétalos de doscientos dólares, ¿no?—repliqué sarcástica. — ¿Por qué tantas ganas de que me vaya de Forks? ¿No hay espacio suficiente en Forks para mí y su Audi? Un coche magnifico—felicité. — ¡Lastima que no lo puedas usar! Jacob siempre ha sido de motos.

—Jacob ha hecho el sacrificio de vender su moto para comprarle el anillo a su prometida. El Audi sólo es una compensación por ello. Y, no, querida mía, ese coche se va a Washington en cuanto Jake termine el torneo de Kick boxing de Seattle y se instale. Pero por el momento, se queda como advertencia de donde te encuentras tú y donde él.

Lo de la moto me indignó y dolió demasiado. Tuve que dejarle dinero—o más bien, regalárselo—para que él me pudiese comprarme mi alianza. ¡Una mierda alianza comparada con la que la zorra pelirroja tenía en su dedo!

Esto no iba a quedar así.

—Esto no va a quedar así—le amenacé. —No voy a dejar que tu hijo ni tú os riais de mí como lo habéis hecho. ¡Y quien ríe el último, ríe mejor!

Aquello fue lo que rompió el dique y Billy estalló a carcajadas.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer?—Tosió mientras seguía riéndose. —Si encuentras alguna manera de acercarte a Jacob y decirle lo malo que es por dejarte, ese mismo día me levantaré de la silla y bailaré un Charleston a tu salud.

Salí de aquella casa sin despedirme y dando un fuerte portazo con la esperanza que se derrumbase. Se lo haría pagar, y después de hacer el Charleston, yo me encargaría de su eutanasia.

¡El viejo cabrón! ¡Cuantas veces había sacrificado mis fines de semana para cuidarle cuando Jacob se iba de juerga con sus amigos!

Pero, en parte, tenía razón. Había que encontrar un método para acercarme a Jacob y hacérselo pagar.

No quería seguir estando en aquel lugar; era como estar quemándome con las brasas del infierno.

— ¡Alice, Bree!—Las llamé sin mirar hacia atrás. — ¡Vámonos antes de que asesine a alguien!

Ellas salieron corriendo, y sin pararse, me agarraron e incrementaron el ritmo de la carrera.

— ¡Vámonos antes que alguien nos asesine!

No me dieron explicaciones de ningún tipo. Se limitaron a meterme en el coche a presión y a quitarme las llaves del coche. Alice conduciría.

¿Qué habrían hecho?

Solo cuando nos alejamos unos kilómetros de La Push, las pregunté.

—Hemos hecho una verdadera blasfemia—se lamentó Alice.

—Ese coche estaba desacralizado desde el primer momento que Jacob lo montó—se defendió Bree.

Arrugué el entrecejo. Alice adoraba los coches y antes se inmolaría que rayar la pintura de un coche. No sería capaz.

¿O sí?

Esas caras de presunta inocencia me indicaban que el lustroso coche nuevo de Jake había sufrido un percance.

— ¿Ha sido muy grave la ralladura?—Pregunté simulando seriedad aunque mis labios luchaban contra una sonrisa.

—No ha sido una ralladura, Bella—murmuró Alice asustada. —Le hemos dejado un mensaje en la parte delantera de su coche. Aún me duelen los dedos por escribir con destornillador. Esa pintura está durísima

—Y porque no nos daba tiempo; también lo hubiéramos escrito en la trasera—añadió Bree.

Me mordí el labio para no reírme imaginando a este nuevo Jake llevándose las manos a la cabeza cuando lo viese. Él, que no podía soportar que su valiosa moto—la misma que había cambiado por un magnifico anillo para una zorra pelirroja—se manchase de barro.

— ¿Qué habéis escrito?—Estaba segura que me arrepentiría por preguntar, pero me sentía infantil y rencorosa.

Alice y Bree se aclararon la garganta y proclamaron solemnes y en sincronización:

—El próximo mensaje lo escribiremos sobre tus pelotas, perro.

.

.

.

Anduve sobre la arena de la playa, conteniéndome las lágrimas al observar la casa que ya no iba a comprar.

Les había pedido a Bree y Alice que me dejasen aquí para despejarme. Supuse que desaprobarían la idea de dejarme sola, pero necesitaba un poco de aire marino para despejarme.

No era el mejor lugar; aquella casa me traía demasiados recuerdos. Allí, después de hacer el amor varias veces, nos habíamos despedido. No sin antes, haberle prestado los guantes de la suerte de mi padre cuando estaba en la universidad.

¡Que cabrón!

No estaba segura de cómo seguiría adelante sin el amor de Jacob. Cada pequeño detalle de mi vida adulta estaba empañada con recuerdos de Jake. Concretamente desde los dieciséis cuando nos dimos cuenta que el paso más natural era empezar a salir. Lo demás, vino solo.

Me senté en las rocas para observar, distraídamente, el mar.

Estaba en su derecho a que cambiasen sus sentimientos hacia mí. Podía enamorarse de otra persona y romper conmigo. Hubiera dolido pero hubiese sido honesto.

Si yo misma—sin haber estado tan ciega por la luz que él emanaba—me hubiese enamorado de otro hombre, por mucho que me doliese, la relación se hubiera terminado. Sin rencores ni palabras de más.

Ahora me sentía como si un huracán lo hubiese arrasado todo.

Sin novio, sin más amigas que Alice y Bree y sin trabajo. Y aún tendría que estar cantando alabanzas por no haberme arruinado.

Estaba esperando el momento en que Jacob llegase de la competición para firmar la entrada de la casa… ¡Bendita previsión! Estaba sola pero con cuarenta mil dólares en mi cuenta bancaria.

No daría esto por terminado. Lloraría y me dejaría llevar por la nostalgia de los buenos momentos, pero no antes de recibir una buena explicación de su conducta.

Lo juraba como me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan.

Lo primera era acercarme a él. Estaba más que claro que no iba a esperar los dos meses para que acabase el torneo de kick boxing. Aparte que la idea de presentarme desnuda con una pancarta en el congreso, — además de inconstitucional—sería un autentico trauma para mí.

Tenía que haber otra manera.

Miré mi móvil por si Alice me hubiese llamado.

Por primera vez se me ocurrió usar la función de internet en éste. Iba a mirar muy bien lo de las bases del torneo de kick boxing por si Jacob me hubiese mentido. No sería la primera vez conocido su expediente.

— ¡Mierda!—Maldije la cobertura que había por el lugar.

Después de un cuarto de hora intentándolo, me dejó meterme en la página web del torneo.

Di un clic en el slogan de los lobos de Seattle y miré las condiciones.

Al parecer el muy cretino tenía razón. No se había formado equipo femenino. Decían que el entrenador era un completo misógino.

Siempre se había dicho que se pillaba antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo, y ya había pillado a Jake en varias mentiras.

Se había ido con dos semanas de antelación. Seguramente para dar gusto a su cuerpo. Todavía quedaba el plazo de una semana y media para apuntarse.

Me masajeé las sienes para pensar.

Había sido la reina de un mundo ideal donde yo dictaba mis propias reglas. Pero, al parecer, el príncipe se había convertido en un perro en celo, y junto a una zorra pelirroja con un pedrusco en el dedo—tal vez Bree tuviese razón y tendría que arrancar ese dedo para que la idea se fuese de mi cabeza—, me habían expulsado de una patada, de mi trono.

Era hora de organizar un golpe de estado y demostrar que para ser reina no se necesitaba dinero, sino categoría.

Necesitaba una buena dosis de palomitas, coca-cola y una comedia. Eso me ayudaría a pensar.

.

.

.

¡Billy Wilder era un jodido genio!

Tendría que darle las gracias por haber dirigido una película tan genial como _Con_ _faldas y a lo loco_ (2).

¡Ahí estaba la solución del problema!

¿Era un plan muy loco? Era el único posible en estas circunstancias. Y el fin justificaba los medios. Mejor travestida que desnuda en un congreso.

Volqué el cuenco de palomitas y me volví hacia Alice.

—Alice, necesito tu ayuda para que saques al hombre que hay en mí.

Alice y Bree parpadearon confusas y se miraron la una a la otra.

Después, Alice se bebió su lata de coca-cola de un trago y se dirigió a Bree:

— ¿Ves lo que has hecho, enana?—Le pegó una colleja. —Te dije que comprases palomitas dulces. Bella, sin glucosa en el cerebro, tiende a desvariar.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) "_Sin_ _tele y sin cerveza, Homer pierde la cabeza_"—Homer Simpson. Especial de Halloween VI.

(2) El titulo en inglés de esa película dirigida por Billy Wilder en 1959 es _Some like it hot_. De ahí el titulo del fic.

* * *

Bueno, en primer lugar, muchisimas gracias por la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic. Sobre todo a aquellas que después de leer y antes de poner en alertas y favoritos, se han dignado en dejar un rr. También agradezco los alertas y favoritos, pero dado que el rr es algo del tiempo que vosotras invertis para mí, al igual que yo invierto para vosotras al publicar y siempre es gratificante que una persona me diga que lo ha leido y le ha gustado, no hay mayor recompensa para mí que eso.

Ya tengo casi el tercer capitulo (exactamente tres mil palabras) así que antes de ponerme con el cuarto, ya lo estaré subiendo (tardaré unos diez días en subirlo aquí) Aunque si me restraso y no aparezco por un tiempo por aquí, por favor, no penseis que os estoy dejado en la estacada. La primavera no es una buena estación para mí por la alergia y además, ultimamente me siento un poco alicaida. No sé, me da la sensación que algunas personas que antes me leían, ahora leen a otras personas porque yo no doy la talla o no cumplo sus expectativas. En fin, siento no cumplir sus expectativas pero siempre he sido una persona que escribe lo que quiere y como quiere y no voy a cambiar, aunque eso me reste un gran numero de lectoras...Yo intentaré no fallar a las que esteis por ahi ^^))

Y vale, por ser pesada por ultima vez, un poco de publicidad (ya es la ultima publicidad del concurso, lo prometo):

-Como sabeis, estoy participando en el TParamoreTwiligth Contest (el link en mi profile) con el OS: _**The waltz of the moon**_ (También el link en mi profile) Lo que más me gustaría sería que lo leyeseis y me dejaseis un rr. pero si os gusta lo suficiente para creer que me merzco un voto, pues no lo voy a rechazar, gracias. ^^))

-Y bueno, como algunas sabeis, tengo una cuenta con Triana Cullen que se llama Bloody_lacrymosa y estamos escribiendo un fic en conjunto llamado Bleeding souls. Os aconsejo que os paseis por ahí, porque merece la pena.

Y de nuevo gracias por vuestros rrs y alertas y espero que este capitulo, también los merezca.

Hasta pronto,

Maggie ^^)))

P.S: Adivino vuestra pregunta, ¿verdad? ¿Cuando va a salir Edward? Digamos que va a tardar un poquito. No demasiado, pero calcular que ya saldrá sobre el quinto capitulo. Entiendo que pueda ser un suplicio, pero en un fic de unos treinta capitulos y además canon a rabiar, creo que no es mucha ausencia. Además, os prometo que Edward saldrá en su máximo esplendor (sonrisa traviesa y risa diabolica)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco y de las guarradas que Meyer no se atrevió a escribir.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez y clara predisposición al OoC. Y por supuesto, antiJacob de necesidad. Si te molesta algo de esto, sencillamente, no leas.

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que esto sólo lo tenga que repetir una vez. Por mucho que me griteis e insistais en que actualice ya, no lo vais a conseguir. Sencillamente, no puedo actualizar más rápido porque a mí escribir me cuesta un tiempo y que me exijais actualizaciones rapidas, no solo no vais a conseguirlas, si no que me producireis tal colapso que me hará ir más lenta. Me gustan las cosas bien hechas y eso me lleva un tiempo. Siempre termino las historias, aunque vaya más lenta o no, pero vais a tener historia. Pero, por favor sin agobiar.

Así que me gustaría que en vuestros comentarios fuesen algo más que un actualiza ya, y de malas formas. Y lo mismo digo con respecto a la aparición de Edward. Aparecerá, sí, pero cuando tenga que hacerlo y piense que va con la historia. Y por mucho que insistais porque aparezca, no lo hará si no me conviene a mí para la historia. Ya he dicho que aparecerá en el quinto capitulo. Este es el tercero. Falta el cuarto y ya en el quinto tendreis Edward para rato. Así que, por favor, más tranquilidad.

Y de nuevo, gracias por vuestros rrs. Si llegamos y sobresalimos a los _**65rrs**_, puede que vaya más rápido (pero sólo un poco más). ¿Hay trato? ;)

* * *

_**Tres**_

* * *

— ¡Jasper, deja de reírte y atiéndeme!—Ordenó Alice a su novio. —Lo que te tenemos que contarte es serio.

Jasper, con un suspiró, cogió el mando y apagó la televisión. Estaba frustrado por no haber visto las mejores jugadas de la liga de baseball, pero no se hubiese atrevido a desobedecer a su novia.

—Si es para contarme lo que ha pasado con el desgraciado de Jacob, no hace falta detalles. Le he visto pasear petulante del brazo de la chica mientras sus amiguitos le aplauden la jugada.

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos hasta casi salírseme de mis cuencas.

¡Menuda pandilla de traidores!

— ¿Las has visto, Jazz?—Pregunté ansiosa. — ¿Cómo es?

¡Dios, no! ¡Esa era la clase de pregunta que tenía que evitar en un futuro!

Jasper se mordió el labio. Ese era su gesto cuando quería decir algo bastante amortiguado.

— ¿Mentira piadosa o cruda realidad?—Me dio a elegir.

La situación no podía empeorar más de lo que estaba.

—La he visto en fotos, Jasper—le tranquilicé. —No creo que sea muy diferente de eso. Es más, en ellas siempre está retocada la modelo.

La pregunta real era si tenía algún defecto.

—Mi opinión como chico, completamente objetiva, es que las fotografías de moda no le hacen ninguna justicia. Vanessa, Nessie, es… ¡uf! Creo que espectacular se queda muy corto. —Silbó de forma admirativa.

¡Podía ser un poco menos sincero! Estaba ante una chica que iba a coger la Colt de su padre policía para pegarse un tiro en la cabeza.

No contento con su opinión, siguió añadiendo leña al fuego.

—Es todo…su pelo, su cara, su cuerpo perfecto, su par de piernas similares a columnas griegas, su pecho redondeado… ¡Guapa y rica!

Se calló ante la intimidatoria mirada de Alice. Luego prosiguió:

—Ahora que lo pienso, tiene el trasero un poco caído. Le hace perder puntos como chica deseable para llevármela a la cama.

— ¿El culo?—Exclamó Alice. — ¿Salías con las chicas por su culito respingón?

—No exactamente—corrigió éste. —En realidad el culito respingón en una chica era el factor para llevarme a una chica a mi cama…—Antes que Alice se abalanzase a su cuello para estrangularle, Jasper se volvió hacia mí. Su voz adquirió cierto tono suave: —Pero nada más. Jacob es un completo imbécil, Bella. Se puede tolerar, hasta cierto punto, que haya tenido una noche loca. Ya te digo que la chica es espectacular, pero jamás la cambiaría por ti. Tú vales más que una pija rica.

Meneé la cabeza.

—Eso me lo estás diciendo porque tu condición sureña te hace ser educado con las chicas. Y más con las chicas como yo.

—En Texas me han enseñado a decir la verdad—me aseguró. —Ella es bellísima y rica. Pero nada más. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Y no sería la clase de persona con quien quisiese compartir mi vida. —Hizo sentar a Alice entre sus piernas y susurró: —Para mí es muy sencillo; ¿por qué comer una hamburguesa cuando tengo el solomillo en casa?

Alice atrapó su cara entre sus manos y le estampó un beso fiero en sus labios. Bree se hizo notar simulando una arcada ante la imagen de Alice y Jasper dándose el lote.

Rápidamente, Jasper, apenado, apartó a Alice y me miró arrepentido.

—Lo siento—se disculpó. —Creo que no es lo que no es lo que más te apetecerá ver ahora.

Traté de quitarle importancia.

—Es bueno ver parejas felices—dije alegremente.

Por dentro me mordía los labios por la envidia. Era sana, por supuesto. Yo quería lo mejor para Alice, y si Jasper era bueno para ella, bienvenido a su vida. Pero su imagen de amor perfecto me devolvía a los tiempos en los que yo era un todo para Jacob. Al parecer, la parte dependiente siempre había sido yo. Él se las había apañado muy bien sin mí.

Alice, antes de conocer a Jasper, había sido una abeja que zumbaba de flor en flor. No creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que encontró a Jasper en aquel torneo de kick boxing en Houston aproximadamente dos años antes.

Había ido a regañadientes, ya que Alice nunca se había interesado por las actividades deportivas. Ni siquiera le gustaba la ropa de ese estilo.

Y como tenía que consolarla de alguna manera, salimos una de las noches, con el resultado de acabar a puñetazo limpio con un par de graciosos que estaban insinuándose a mi amiga de mala manera. No podía imaginarme que Jasper se encontrase allí, y, admirado por mi hazaña, me enviase una nota para ir a desayunar a la mañana siguiente. Con unos modales impecables, todo había que decirlo.

Considerando que cometería una traición hacia Jacob si aceptaba su invitación, envié a Alice en su lugar, sin esperarme que después de dos días enteros sin dar noticias de su paradero y encontrarla en el aeropuerto, apareciese con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa soñadora, y suspirase como una colegiala que se había enamorado de verdad y sería el padre de sus hijos.

Aún intuyendo que Alice podría estar hablando enserio, no podíamos imaginar que aquello fuese tan fuerte, que a la semana de conocerse, Jasper se presentó en la puerta de casa, con un Teddy Bear e intenciones serias de empezar a salir con ella. Y como un caballero a la antigua usanza, pidió permiso a Charlie para cortejarla.

A simple vista, eran las personas más diferentes que vivían sobre la superficie .Él, alto, rubio, calmado y de ademanes tranquilos; ella, menuda, morena, inquieta y entusiasta. Pero, supuestamente, Jacob y yo también habíamos sido así, aunque siempre habíamos sido mucho más físicos que Alice y Jasper a la hora de mostrar nuestros sentimientos. Con una sola mirada, ellos podían transmitirse todo el amor que sentían y hacérnoslo ver a los demás.

Alice me había dicho que si iba a seguir adelante con el plan, necesitaríamos la ayuda de Jasper para manejarme dentro del hotel y gimnasio y no levantar sospechas.

Verlo sentado en el sofá de mi casa, con aire inocente, me estaba empezando a aflorar los escrúpulos por usarle de aquella manera.

—No sé, Alice—dudé. —Creo que no es demasiado justo meter a Jasper en todo esto. Es un asunto entre Jacob y yo.

Alice suspiró antes de hablar.

—Cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza es imposible sacártelo. Así que si vas a hacerlo, hazlo en condiciones. Y Jasper es el único que sabe como ayudarnos.

Éste miró a su novia con sus ojos azules muy abierto temiéndose algo muy malo. Luego me miró a mí, esperando la última locura urdida por Alice y por mí.

—Jasper—pronunció despacio mientras ponía sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de éste—, necesitamos de tu sabiduría para transformar a Bella en un hombre.

Jasper tragó saliva demasiado rápido y eso hizo que se le fuese para otro lado y tosiese de forma compulsiva. Después, me miró completamente horrorizado. Tal vez, Alice debería haber sido más específica.

—Yo no conozco a ningún cirujano que haga cambios de sexo—dijo en cuanto pudo recuperar el habla. Aún tartamudeaba. —Y aunque lo hiciese, me niego a aprobar tal burrada. Si un tío es tan gilipollas de dejarte en la estacada, no prives a los demás de la visión de tu hermoso culito respingón…

Alice le dio una fuerte colleja.

— ¡No digas tonterías y escúchanos con atención!—Y le volvió a pegar una colleja. — ¡Deja de mirar el culo a Bella y atiende!

—Jasper—decidí poner un poco de paz—, estoy bastante contenta con mi condición sexual, y aunque una vez al mes me gustaría cambiarme, no es razón para pasar por quirófano. Lo que pretendo es hacerme pasar por un hombre para entrar al lugar de concentración y poder ajustar las cuentas con Jacob. ¿Estás más tranquilo?

Parpadeó un par de veces para hacerse a la idea.

—Veamos—agitó las manos en el aire—, ¿quieres entrar en la concentración del equipo de kick boxing disfrazada de hombre?..¡Hum! Empiezo a pensar que lo del cirujano no es tan mala idea.

— ¡Jasper!—Resopló Alice.

—No habéis meditado bien el plan. No podéis estar hablando enserio. Os vais a meter en un lio de los gordos.

—Para eso tú nos ayudarás—le explicó Alice.

—Me vais a meter en un lio de los gordos.

—Si te crees que a mí este plan me gusta, te equivocas—le reñí. —Si hubiese un equipo femenino de kick boxing hubiese entrado en él, pero como tenéis a un cretino machista como entrenador, se ha desconvocado y ahora no hay representación para los lobos de Seattle. Por lo tanto, la única manera de poder acercarme a Jacob es disfrazarme de hombre.

—Lo único que vas a conseguir con esto, es que Jacob interponga una orden de alejamiento.

Observó a Bree, que jugaba con una la videoconsola portátil, y se dirigió a ella:

—Bree, ya que ahora mismo eres la más madura de este salón. Por favor, ayúdame y dilas que esa idea es un disparate.

Mi hermana se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo siento, Jazz, pero yo voy con ellas. La idea de ver como Bells humilla a Jake mientras pone la cara de perro, que lo es, no tiene precio.

Éste, exasperado, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Estáis locas—nos echó en cara. —Y no os pienso ayudar en esta locura. No es porque no quiera ayudaros, pero no creo que merezcas ir a la cárcel por el imbécil de Jacob.

—Me merezco una explicación por lo que me ha hecho—insistí.

Si no iba directamente a buscarle y a pedirle explicaciones, se saldría con la suya y no asumiría las consecuencias de sus acciones. Se había equivocado de chica a la cual dejar plantada.

Pero, al parecer, el picapleitos que había en Jasper, había aparecido y nos estaba haciendo una larga lista de inconvenientes legales que mi plan violaría. Si era totalmente sincera, la verdad que me daba un poco de miedo las consecuencias, pero no podía dejar que Jacob se saliese con la suya, dejando a su antigua prometida por otra que tenía un buen estatus para mantenerlos a ellos y sus hijos. Por lo tanto, solté una furiosa bocanada cuando Jasper empezó a decirme que me olvidase de Jacob y que tenía a un buen amigo, muy guapo y que compartía mis gustos por la literatura, que aún estaba soltero y seguramente nos acabaríamos gustando.

—Deja que yo me encargue de pegarle una paliza a Jacob. Quiero a Alice, y por extensión, Bree y tú os habéis convertido en parte de mi familia. Y como texano que soy, me considero muy territorial con quien considero mi familia. Algún día olvidarás a Jacob, y la vida te sonreirá, seguro. Vente a Chicago con Alice y conmigo. De paso, conocerás a mi amigo Edward…

—No voy a ser el segundo plato de nadie, Jasper—le advertí seriamente.

— ¡No, no, no!—Negó. —No se trata de eso, Bells. Mi amigo Edward es el médico de los Chicago Bulls y alguien que merece la pena conocer. No es un segundo plato, ya que no tienes que comprometerte a nada con él, pero os parecéis tanto que una cita por probar no te hará daño.

Alice arrugó el ceño.

— ¿Le vas a presentar a tu amigo, el que nunca quieres presentarme a mí? Quieres que él sea el padrino de nuestro primogénito y no has tenido la decencia de presentármelo si quiera—le reprochó.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a la conversación.

—Si vieseis a mi amigo, comprenderíais porque no quiero que Alice le conozca. Cuando estaba soltero, e íbamos a las discotecas, ninguna chica nos miraba a Emmett y a mí. Es un poco frustrante.

Me reí ante los celos infantiles de Jasper.

—No me lo puedo creer—le aseguré con una sonrisa. Jasper era uno de los hombres más atractivos con quien me hubiese topado. Si era completamente objetiva, me era muy difícil decir quien era más hermoso de los dos: Jacob o él.

En contestación, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, vamos al tema—nos centró Alice. —La idea de Bella, sí, todos sabemos que es completamente disparatada. Pero vista desde un punto practico, puede resultar hasta divertida. —No pudo evitar reírse. Luego continuó: —Además, hemos hecho un trato. La ayudamos con su ridículo plan de poner a Jacob en su lugar, y luego funda conmigo la empresa.

Fruncí el ceño. No había hecho tal trato con ella, pero Alice sabía jugar muy bien sus cartas y ahora me tenía en un callejón sin salida.

—Te prometí pensármelo—le corregí. —Pero Jasper debe ayudarnos.

Negó enérgicamente.

—No, lo siento, no pienso jugarme el cuello por hacer entrar en razón a un gilipollas como Jacob. Si haces lo que tienes planeado, en lugar de acercarte a él, lo único que conseguirás será una orden de alejamiento y tendrá todo el derecho a hacerlo. Necesitará defenderse de una loca. Aparte, que el plan no se sujeta por ningún hilo. Tú no puedes hacerte pasar por un hombre. Has sido campeona universitaria por Dartmouth, pero los chicos que hay en esa competición son expertos en la lucha, y sin ánimo de levantar tópicos machistas, somos más fuertes que vosotras.

—No pretendo ganar el campeonato de kick boxing, Jazz—le expliqué. —Sólo necesito unos días para acercarme a Jacob y dejarle las cosas claras. Además, tengo entendido que es el capitán del equipo, ¿no? Charlie y yo le enseñamos a luchar. Y no me es demasiado difícil dejarle en evidencia a él y su pandilla de gilipollas que tiene por amigos. Él los enseñó a luchar con mis métodos de lucha.

Bree echó una risita tonta. Me había visto varias veces entrenando con Jacob en el garaje, y éste siempre acababa en el suelo pidiendo una tregua. Si era cierto que era el capitán del equipo, no me extrañaba que llevasen años sin llevarse una copa.

— ¿Eso es un no?—Me volví hacia Jasper poniendo cara de pena.

—Efectivamente, es un no—me confirmó rotundo.

Alice me giñó un ojo y me susurró algo así como: "_Déjame encargarme de esto a mí_".

Y acto seguido, empezó a acariciarle el muslo hasta llegar a los testículos y atraparlos con los dedos en forma de pinza. Por la forma en que Jasper abría los ojos y ahogaba un grito, me hice la idea de lo mucho que debería dolerle.

Simuladamente, Bree se acercó a mí, asustada por los métodos radicales de Alice.

—Jazz, cariño—dijo con una voz suave y casi hipnótica—, cuando un cabrón desgraciado hace daño a mi hermana, me hace daño a mí. Tú no quieres que nadie haga daño a tu pequeña Alice, ¿verdad? Tú eres budista, ¿verdad? Tú siempre me has enseñado que hacer una buena acción, repercute en el karma. Pues yo te digo que se cumple. Si nos ayudas con el plan de meter a Bella en el torneo de kick boxing, el karma en forma de Mary Alice se encargará de darte una semana de sexo muy sucio…

— ¿Muy sucio?—Jasper emitió un grito. No podía saber si se trataba del dolor por lo que Alice le estaba haciendo en sus testículos. O por el gozo de imaginarse todas las fantasías sexuales de las que ésta le haría participe.

—Incluye las mamadas que sé que te gustan tanto. —Le acarició la nariz y los labios.

Ante la burrada, tapé los oídos a mi hermana Bree. ¡Alice podía ser tan poco considerada a veces!

—Demasiado tarde, Bells—me advirtió. —En realidad, con internet y Alice en casa, llegas tarde…unos doce años.

Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar las mejillas de Jasper, y sin poder hablar, sencillamente asintió.

— ¿Eso es un sí?—Alice enarcó una ceja. Se olía la victoria.

—…Por favor…—suplicó Jasper en un murmullo ronco.

Alice le soltó los testículos y le dio un beso en la boca.

— ¡Éste es mi caballero sureño!—Exclamó feliz.

—Tu caballero sureño no podrá darte los cuatro hijos que teníamos planeados—se masajeó dolorido. —Con esta acción acabas de matar al pequeño Houston.

Alice le lanzó guiños cariñosos y éste respiró pesadamente.

—De perdidos al río—se resignó. Luego se volvió a dirigir a mí: — ¿Sabes que necesitas tener un plan elaborado y con los hilos bien atados? Por ejemplo, crearte una identidad falsa.

Sonreí señalando a Bree.

—Mi hermanita pequeña se encargará de crear un carnet falso. Tanto de identidad como de conducir.

Bree me observaba como si no me conociese.

—Eso es ilegal, ¿lo sabes?—Me gritó escandalizada. — ¿Por qué habría de arriesgar mi pellejo por ti? En el reformatorio yo sería carne de cañón.

Le cogí de los hombros de manera amistosa.

—Sería una pena que el jefe de policía Swan se enterase que el hacker que falsifica carnets para que los jóvenes puedan beber y entrar a la discoteca de Port Angeles, está en su propia casa y se trata, nada más y nada menos, que su hija pequeña.

En los ojos de Bree apareció una llama de odio.

— ¿Y como se supone que te ibas a llamar?—Preguntó irónica.

Sonreí ante la pequeña victoria conseguida.

—Se supone que iba a hacerme pasar por el primo de Jasper…—Éste abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, pero al ver como Alice empezaba a poner los dedos en forma de pinza, se disuadió de decir nada.—…Bueno, tal vez, no haya nacido en Texas, pero si en Phoenix. Mamá nació allí y alguna vez he ido de veraneo, por lo tanto tengo algo del acento. Y en cuanto al nombre…—reflexioné para pensar en algún nombre masculino que me gustase…—Pues…Heath…Heathcliff Wilder.

Heathcliff en honor al protagonista de una de mis novelas favoritas. Y Wilder, gracias a que Billy Wilder me había dado la idea para este descabellado plan.

Jasper se pellizcó el labio inferior en señal de asentamiento.

—Heathcliff Wilder. Primo Heath. Me gusta, es un nombre bastante original.

—A mí también—coincidió Alice.

Por la forma de resoplar de Bree, no parecía gustarle demasiado.

—Heathcliff Wilder—masculló. —Menuda forma de estropear los clásicos. Si me necesitáis, estoy en mi taller ilegal de carnets y pasaportes falsos, o en mi cuarto, más común denominado.

Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo.

—Esta familia está abocada a saltarse los límites de la ley—musité.

Jasper intentó hacer un último esfuerzo para quitarme aquella idea de la cabeza.

—Creo que puedes dejar en ridículo a Jacob, yendo al show de Ophra y contando toda la historia. Exígele ante millones de estadounidenses que cumpla sus votos matrimoniales o tenga lo que debe tener un hombre para dejarte libre y poder reanudar tu vida de nuevo.

Mi boca dibujó un mohín de desaprobación. Odiaba toda esa clase de programas y así había sido como Jacob anunciaba su compromiso con la zorra pelirroja con su gran anillo en su dedo corazón— ¡Tenía que quitarme esa estúpida manía de insultarla!—, y me había humillado a mí. Tenía que propinar a Jacob otra medicina para que recibiese lo que se merecía.

—No soy muy amante del show. Además, Ophra es demasiado política. Tira demasiado por el partido demócrata y seguro que secuestrarían la entrevista antes de salir. Recuerda quien será el suegro de Jacob…

—Lo siento, soy texano de pura cepa y no simpatizo demasiado con los demócratas. Además, si Lewinsky logró sacar los trapos sucios de un presidente, un senador es pan comido. Aunque se trate de Edward Masen. —Arrugó su nariz. —El querido perrito ha tenido que vender su pedigree a la perfección para que Masen tragase. Si es cierto todo lo que he oído de él, no estará muy contento con Jacob como yerno. Estará tragando como pueda y haciendo un lavado de imagen a lo grande. Tiene fortuna e influencias para llegar a la Casablanca y no va a pararse por nadie. Ni siquiera por su yerno—me miró con tristeza—…y si tú eres un estrobo, también te borrará del pasado de Jacob.

No estaba dispuesta a convertirme en una escalera por la que Jacob pasase por encima sin más, para que él, su magnifico suegro y su zorra rica llegasen a la Casablanca. Tenía que hablar con él y dejarle claro que, por muy insignificante que él me hiciese sentir, me merecía otra clase de trato.

Jasper, adivinando mi estado de ánimo, me pasó una mano por el hombro, y trató de consolar:

—Recuerda que Texas es muy grande y mi voto irá a los republicanos. —Se río y luego, se puso serio para preguntar: — ¿Aún quieres seguir con todo esto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Espero que Jacob nunca se de cuenta de la magnifica chica que acaba de perder, o se arrepentirá el resto de sus días. —Suspiró. —En fin, vete preparándote porque nos iremos muy pronto. La competición empieza en un par de días.

Cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras, oí las instrucciones de Alice:

—Coge sólo lo imprescindible. Todo lo demás está en mi casa de Seattle.

Al llegar a mi cuarto—el cual estaba hecho una completa leonera—, abrí el armario para coger una pequeña maleta y empezar a meter las cosas más necesarias como algunos medicamentos, la píldora y algunos tampones. Tendría que simular todo esto para no levantar sospechas, aunque tuviese la intención de no quedarme más que nos días.

Antes de cerrar el armario, me fije en mi ropa con una sonrisa irónica.

Estaba prácticamente compuesta por pantalones y blusas de cuadros. Al mirar el armario zapatero, me di cuenta que sólo había un gran numero de converse y botas de montaña.

Comprendí porque Alice me regañaba por ser tan poco femenina a la hora de vestir. Pero incluso con mi trenza sencilla para recogerme mi largo pelo castaño, los agujeros de las orejas casi cerrados por no llevar pendientes, e incluso mis modales masculinos, había conseguido que Jacob me amase. Por mucho o por poco tiempo, pero había merecido la pena todos los instantes que me había hecho vivir aquella mentira.

Una prenda cayó a mis pies y con melancolía la recogí.

Se trataba de la cazadora de cuero favorita de Jacob—o lo había sido hasta entonces—, que le había regalado por su cumpleaños numero dieciocho. Nunca había consentido en quitársela si no se tratase de protegerme a mí del frío. Y desde la última vez, aún permanecía en mi armario esperando que éste la reclamase.

Suspiré hondamente. Seguramente, en el nuevo armario de Jake, lleno de trajes de Armani y otros diseñadores, no habría sitio para una vieja cazadora.

Me miré en el espejo para colocarme varios mechones de pelo que se habían escapado de mi trenza.

Pero ni con esas conseguía verme aceptablemente bonita.

Mi piel demasiado pálida—más parecida a la de los góticos—incluso para un clima húmedo y nubado como el de Forks, mis grandes ojos marrones con unas ojeras casi negras casi tatuadas bajo los parpados, y unos labios demasiado grandes y rojizos no hacían el conjunto de belleza ideal femenina. Incluso me hacía ver, de forma casi insultante, todas las carencias de mi cara y mi cuerpo, curvilíneamente aún sin descubrir.

Visto así, no me extrañaba que Jacob hubiese mirado a otra nada más salir de un pueblo. Ni siquiera había sido de las chicas más bonitas de Forks. ¿Cómo competir con las bellezas que Jake hubiese encontrado en la ciudad?

Olisqueé la chaqueta y aún perduraba el perfume de Jacob en ella. Una oleada de tristeza inundó mi pecho.

Aun así, me la puse, notando su cálido contacto sobre mi piel. La llevaría hasta que fuese capaz de salir adelante sin Jacob. En un momento como aquel dudaba como lo haría, y seguramente, me arrastraría hasta que pudiese dar un paso hacia delante en una nueva vida sin él.

Aún era incapaz de quitarme la alianza de compromiso, que parecía tatuada en mi dedo, y además no se podía considerar un regalo de Jacob.

Alice me regañaría por no dar el paso, pero no estaba psicológicamente preparada para ello.

También cogí mi saco de entrenamiento y mis guantes nuevos de boxeo. Eso me hizo recordar que el bastardo de Jake se había llevado los guantes Swan de la suerte.

Aquellos guantes que Charlie había usado para sus combates universitarios, y que prestaba a Jacob para que le trajesen buena suerte en los torneos. Mis manos eran muy pequeñas para poder usarlos correctamente.

También tenía que hablar con él sobre ese asunto. Si ya no quería nada conmigo, por lo menos que me devolviese los guantes ya que eran un patrimonio de la familia Swan.

Una vez, metí todo lo que necesitaba en una pequeña maleta y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras.

Con tal mala suerte que, nada más llegar al comedor, me encontré con el jefe Swan—así denominaba a mi padre cuando me enfadaba con él y no se merecía el calificativo de papá—saludando a un Jasper bastante asustado. Debería estar cargando la pistola especial para serpientes de un solo ojo.

Charlie no era tonto—o eso me gustaría creer a mí—y sabía que ni Alice y yo éramos seguidoras de la gente que se ponía los anillos de castidad hasta el matrimonio, pero sus reglas estaban muy claras: No quería serpientes de un sólo ojo rondando por nuestras cuevas mientras estuviéramos bajo su techo.

¡Estúpida metáfora de la serpiente de un sólo ojo y la cueva! Casi envidiaba a Bree por declararse asexual y haberse ahorrado aquella ridícula charla sobre sexo. Pero no podía culpar a Charlie por estar solo y tener que hablar sobre estos temas con dos chicas en plena revolución hormonal.

Esperaba que el pobre Jasper no se tomase eso como algo personal. Jacob y los anteriores novios de Alice habían pasado por la experiencia traumática de Charlie y su pistola.

—Casper, muchacho, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!—Le saludó cordialmente mientras empezaba a recargar la pistola ante un aterrado Jasper. —Supongo que habrás venido a buscar a Alice, ¿no? Te quedarás a cenar viendo lo tarde que es, ¿verdad?... ¡Vamos, no seas tímido! ¡No me digas que te asusta una pistola! ¡Pero si en tu país todo el mundo se saluda con pistolas!

Jasper se aclaró la voz antes de poder hablar:

—Buenas tardes, jefe Swan—saludó todo lo correctamente que su voz le dejaba. —En primer lugar, me llamo Jasper, no Casper. Además, Texas aún sigue siendo un estado de este país donde sólo se usan las pistolas hasta donde la constitución nos dice, como buenos ciudadanos estadounidenses. Y no, lo siento, agradezco la invitación, pero tengo que llevarme a Bella y Alice a Seattle cuanto antes. Bella tiene un trabajo que hacer allí…

Charlie enfocó sus ojos sobre mí y frunció el ceño. Decidí ignorarle por completo.

—Pensé que el trabajo era en Chicago—repuso secamente.

Respiré varias veces para pensar antes de soltarle la primera burrada que se me cruzó por la cabeza.

—Alice, dile al jefe Swan que cuando deje de vivir en el país de la piruleta en la calle de la golosina— gran filosofo Homer Simpson—, se enterará que gracias al hijo de su mejor amigo me he quedado sin trabajo y con una boda a medio planear…Y por lo tanto, necesito el dinero para compensar todo lo que me he gastado por su culpa. ¿O va a tener el buen detalle de pagarme la mitad de los gastos? Ahora el dinero no será un problema para él.

—Bella, cariño—intentó apaciguar los ánimos—, comprendo que te sientas violenta con todo esto. Entre Jacob y tú ha habido mucha historia, pero si tú has decidido dejarlo por querer evolucionar en tu vida laboral, no puedes culparle por buscar la felicidad en otros brazos. —Al parecer, Charlie no se estaba dando cuenta como mis puños se extendían y se estrechaban sin parar. —Sé que tienes buen corazón y quieres que Jacob sea feliz.

—Jasper, repite al jefe Swan que por supuesto que quiero que Jacob sea feliz. Y sólo lo será cuando el karma de sus buenas acciones se equilibre con el de las malas y su espíritu llegue al nirvana…En realidad, no sé si él será feliz y me importa una mierda, porque yo sí lo seré cuando él desaparezca de la faz de la tierra…

—Esto, creo que no es exactamente como lo has descrito…—intentó corregirme Jasper de manera educada.

—Me da igual el concepto—le interrumpí bruscamente. —No seré yo quien ponga la otra mejilla para perdonarle o me purifique con el sufrimiento causado por un cobarde que no cumple sus votos. Buda debería darse cuenta que Jacob no va a evolucionar más que a un perro que no se compromete a nada, y dejarle llegar al Nirvana antes. No sé si el dejará el sufrimiento atrás; yo sí.

—Bella—Charlie chasqueó la lengua. —Soy tu padre y no puedes estar sin hablarme toda la vida por una bronca que Jacob y tú habéis tenido. ¿Vas a llamarme cuando llegues a Seattle? Ya ni quiero preguntarte cuanto tiempo vas a estar allí…

—El suficiente para que Billy se pueda levantar de la silla y bailar un Charleston de la alegría de ver que me largo de aquí—contesté mordazmente.

—No voy a permitirte que hables así de Billy—me riñó Charlie. —Él siempre ha sido considerado contigo y te ha querido como una hija.

Sofoqué una carcajada amarga. Había amores que mataban y el de Billy rezumaba veneno por todas las aristas.

—No te preocupes, jefe Swan. Billy reservará mucho más amor por su nueva hija política. —Aún no tenía muy claro si la chica se merecía esa clase de cariño. —Seguro que se hará perdonar el ser demócrata. Sí, ese partido que Billy y Jacob juraron no votar en la vida. Creo que ese magnifico audi en la puerta, a Billy se le hará más dulce tragarse sus convicciones políticas.

— ¡Maldición!—Se dio una palmada. —Sólo venía aquí a buscar algo de comer. Le prometí a Billy abrir una investigación porque una pandilla de vándalos envidiosos han rayado el coche dejándolo una autentica porquería. ¡Pobre chico! Lo que va a gastar en una buena mano de pintura. Pillaré a esa pandilla de desgraciados y caerán sobre ellos todo el peso de la ley.

Alice sintió la necesidad de salir de aquella casa lo más rápido posible, e impulsó a Jasper para que la siguiese.

—Hay tantas malas personas por el mundo, Charlie. —Le dio un beso. —Te quiero, pero necesitas abrir los ojos. Jasper y yo cuidaremos de Bella.

—Adiós, jefe Swan—se despidió Jasper lo más apresuradamente posible, ya que Alice tiraba de él con insistencia.

—Te esperamos en el coche, Bella. No tardes. —Y cerró la puerta.

Me apoyé en la pared y miré el reloj.

—No te preocupes, jefe Swan—me dirigí a él por primera vez en días. —Bree cuidará de ti y he llamado a Sue para que se encargue de tus comidas. Aunque pienso que Billy y tú ya sois mayorcitos para aprender a cocinar, no quiero darle excusas para que me acusen de homicidio por omisión. No voy a ir a la cárcel por Billy.

—Bells, no seas rencorosa—me repitió conteniendo la voz.

Bree bajó las escaleras de forma apresurada y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Me ha parecido oír que el coche del chu…del bueno de Jacob ha sufrido un percance, ¿no?—Se hizo la inocente. — ¡Que magnificas malas personas hay sueltas por Forks!—Sentí como me metía algo en el bolso de la chaqueta. — ¡Pórtate bien con tu hermana pequeña y mándame las partes divertidas por correo para que yo las pueda colgar por el facebook! Y espero que Heath meta una buena patada en los huevos a Jake.

Se separó de mí y me guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

Le dediqué una sonrisa radiante.

—Cuida de Charlie y no le dejes comer nada salado ni beber nada de cerveza. —Charlie me dedicó una mirada de odio. —Ya he hablado con Sue para que cumpla las instrucciones. La última revisión médica de Charlie me dejó muy preocupada respecto a la tensión.

—Eso es un golpe muy bajo, Bells—refunfuñó Charlie. —Y mi tensión está estupenda.

— ¿Ah, sí?—Le reté petulante. —Vamos a hacer una prueba. La serpiente de un solo ojo de Jasper ha estado hurgando por la cueva de Alice en tu coche patrulla.

Y ante la señal de su vena de la sien palpitando de manera convulsa, empecé a salir de la casa antes que se pusiese a chillar como un energúmeno.

Y ya lo estaba oyendo cuando monté rápidamente en el coche y Jasper lo arrancó inmediatamente.

Unos pocos kilómetros después de salir de la casa, apareció la casa que iba comprar junto a Jake.

El espectáculo del sol poniéndose en el mar e iluminando la casa, me daban ganas de llorar.

Lo haría cuando tuviese tiempo para mí misma. Ahora tenía cuentas que ajustar con Jacob.

—Esto…—Jasper rompió el silencio que había sido un pasajero más hasta entonces—…no es por ser grosero, pero me da que si permanezco un minuto más en tu casa, mis pelotas hubiesen saltado de un balazo.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa de Alice en Seattle, ésta me enseñó unas cuantas prendas deportivas que había estado diseñando.

—Se supone que iban a ir en la tendencia del año que viene, pero tú serás la primera que las estrene—me comentó con una sonrisa radiante. —Casi parece que estaban diseñadas para este plan.

— ¡Ah!—Asentí. —Todo esto está muy bien, Allie, pero pensé que no te gustaba la ropa deportiva.

Alice dedicó un guiño cariñoso a Jasper.

—Mis chicos tienen que ir bien equipados—se rió. Luego prosiguió: —Es ropa unisex. Así no se levantarán sospechas.

Jasper carraspeó.

—Cariño, lo de la ropa está bien, pero necesitarás mucho más que eso para engañar a una congregación entera de hombres y luchadores. Os diría que por mucho carnet falso que te hicieses, no servirá para superar los análisis clínicos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en las agujas.

— ¿Médicos?—Musité.

—Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie, que en las competiciones se miran con lupa los análisis para comprobar que no hay señal de dopaje—me explicó Jasper. —Si pueden detectar una sustancia química, seguro que la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer también.

—No había pensado en eso—me maldije.

Jasper me dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

—Se trata de un par de días y además debes superar el periodo de prueba—me animó. —Y supongo que antes de superarlo, tú ya habrás hablado con Jacob y dicho todo lo que tengas que decir. Creo que tendrás la opción de poder estar sola en una habitación, si no se cubren las reservas del hotel.

—Jazz, pensé que tú ibas a ser su compañero de cuarto. —Alice enarcó una ceja.

Éste se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

—Me temo que mi amigo de la universidad me ha pedido que sea su compañero de cuarto. No puedo decirle que no porque sospecharía. —Luego se sonrojó al mirarme. —No tengo ninguna excusa para ser infiel a mi novia, pero…la carne es la carne y…

— ¡Vale, vale!—Le cortó Alice. —Lo hemos entendido. Mejor no tener la tentación cerca. ¿Tu amigo es el que nunca me quieres presentar?

—No. Aún no sabemos si va a participar o no. Emmett le ha hablado del torneo y parecía interesado, pero tiene el calendario muy ajustado con los Chicago Bulls y no estamos del todo seguro que participe. El amigo con el que comparto habitación es Emmett Cullen.

— ¡Ah!—Exclamó Alice reconociéndole. — ¿Ese es el amigo que va detrás de tu hermana?

—El mismo.

—Comprendo—musité. —Tal vez, si es amigo tuyo y es un buen chico, podíamos hacerle participe del secreto.

Alice y Jasper me miraron con verdadero terror como si hubiese dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

—Si quieres que el plan se vaya al traste desde el minuto que pises la concentración, lo único que tienes que hacer es contarle todo a Emmett—me advirtió seriamente.

— ¡Oh, vaya!—Exclamé. — ¿Es muy estricto con las normas?

— ¡Emmett!—Se rió Alice. — ¡Todo esto le parecerá lo más divertido que ha visto en su vida! Seguramente, te seguiría el juego.

—Emmett tiene un corazón de oro y una boca muy grande. Tú dile que eres una chica y hasta el repartidor de las entradas sabrá que lo eres, y el secreto se irá al traste.

—Vale—accedí. —Nada de hablar con Emmett de esto.

Alice me arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño para empezar la metamorfosis de Bella a Heath. Dejó la puerta entre abierta para que Jasper pudiese seguir el proceso.

Con un suspiro lánguido cogió mi pelo y me miró a los ojos, haciendo la pregunta que su lengua no se atrevía.

—Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo—la animé adivinando lo que quería decirme. —El pelo largo ya no me sirve.

Resignada, Alice cogió las tijeras y me indicó que me agachase para lavarme el pelo.

Mientras me masajeaba con dureza el cuello cabelludo, empezó a darme instrucciones.

—Te haré un corte de pelo al estilo Emo. No sólo por que se lleve más; es más ambiguo y podrás conservar parte de tu naturaleza por si te arrepientes de algo. Además, servirá para simular los bordes de tu cara. Son demasiado suaves para ser los de un hombre.

—No me voy a arrepentir. —No quería hablar mucho para no tragarme el agua y el jabón.

—También voy a teñirte el pelo de negro—me siguió explicando. —Los colores oscuros de pelo, endurecen las facciones.

—Supongo que tendrá que dejar de depilarse las cejas—apuntó Jasper desde la puerta.

Alice contuvo un suspiro.

—Esta bastarda tiene un arco de ceja perfecto. Nunca ha hecho falta depilar nada de sus cejas.

Y me dio un tirón en el pelo.

—Tampoco puede depilarse ninguna parte de su cuerpo—añadió.

— ¡Tranquilo, Jazz!—La animé. — ¡No me he depilado ni las piernas ni las axilas! ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Intenté alzar el brazo para enseñar la axila, pero Alice me lo impidió de un manotazo en éste.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de levantarme el estómago! ¡Todo esto es tan grotesco!

Me reí mientras parte del agua y jabón entraba en mi boca.

No me consideraba una chica con demasiado vello. Pero Alice era enemiga atroz de cualquier pelo que se encontrase fuera de donde debería estar, y me había amenazado con una sesión de laser antes de la boda. Aquella desventaja, se había convertido en un arma.

Una vez hubo terminado de lavarme el pelo, me hizo sentarme en la banqueta y secó mi pelo con fuerza.

Chillé cuando metió las púas del peine entre mis enredados cabellos y tiró de ellos con fuerza.

Jasper aún veía lagunas en el plan.

—Cariño, no es por darte lecciones, pero creo que deberías saber que las mujeres son más estrechas por arriba que los hombres y bastante más anchas por abajo. ¿Cómo vas a simular ese pequeño defecto en Bella?

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Cielo, una que ha estudiado diseño sabe como hacerlo. Algunas veces, he tenido que dar características masculinas a mis modelos. Tú confía en mí.

— ¿Y para el volumen abajo eliminando lo de arriba?—Hizo una señal indicando el pecho femenino y los atributos masculinos.

Alice chasqueó la lengua.

—También tengo la solución para eso—se vanaglorió. —Para simular el pecho en mis modelos femeninas, se las pone un corsé de color carne, casi transparente y no se nota nada. Y para aumentar atributos, en los modelos masculinos, se les ponen unos calzoncillos con un relleno especial para crear la sensación de unos testículos más grandes.

Silbé con admiración. Tener un pequeño genio de la moda como Alice de mi parte, me daba mucho juego ganado.

—Así cualquiera—masculló Jasper sarcástico.

Alice se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño golpe en su trasero.

—Tú no necesitas nada de todo eso—comentó traviesa.

Y se dirigió a su cuarto en busca de un secador más específico para la tarea.

La cara de Jasper no era la de estar demasiado convencido con todo esto.

Si era sincera, la verdad que esta idea me producía vértigo, pero debía mostrarle a Jacob que dejarme tirada tenía un precio, aunque después de hacerlo, me derrumbase llorando y necesitase años de terapia para volver a ver una luz en el túnel.

Ahora, el sentimiento de venganza había sustituido por completo a la pena.

—Jasper—insistí. —Me gustaría que dejases de preocuparte. No será tan malo.

Éste aligeró su peso, apoyándose a la pared, suspirando.

—No lo sé, Bells—admitió. —Yo aún veo muchas lagunas en este plan, y vosotras os creéis que adentraros en el mundo masculino es algo así como una película de dibujos de Disney. No me gustaría que esto acabase como _Boys don´t cry_ en lugar de _Mulan_. Somos algo más complicados de lo que indican los tópicos.

—Jazz, recuerda que todo esto lo estás haciendo por una buena acción. Y como te has vuelto budista, recuerda que esto es parte para equilibrar tu karma—le recordó Alice dulcemente.

—Esta acción desequilibra todo lo que tenía pensado de malas acciones que cometer y compensar con buenas. No es una buena acción. Es un disparate y lo voy a pagar con un desequilibrio espiritual…

Jasper era un encanto de chico, pero cuando se ponía pesado con el karma y el budismo no había quien le aguantase.

—Jasper—le corté—, para tratarse de alguien tan espiritual como tú, accediste muy rápido a ayudarnos cuando Alice te prometió una felación. No es por meterme entre Buda y tú, pero creo que los deseos carnales suman un karma negativo.

Jasper se limitó a fruncir el ceño y me sacó la lengua.

¡Touche!

Por entonces, Alice empezaba a meter la tijera en mi pelo y mechones de mi largo cabello castaño caían al suelo.

.

.

.

Con asombro, parpadeé varias veces para creerme lo que estaba viendo en el espejo. La imagen repitió el mismo movimiento.

Aquella era yo, pero no lo era. Nunca podía haberme imaginado que estaba tan dentro de mí.

La imagen no era masculina, pero tampoco femenina. Más tirando a andrógina. Aunque sí podía pasar por un chico perfectamente.

Y algo en mí, estaba más liberado.

Tal vez fuese por lo cómodo de manejar el pelo corto a capas hasta el cuello, o que me había liberado de la tiranía del tanga. No me extrañaba que los hombres dominasen el mundo si llevaban una prenda tan cómoda como los calzoncillos. Esperaba que no les tuviese que llevar demasiado tiempo para echarles de menos. Sólo el pecho me daba problemas y me producía dolor en el costado por estar demasiado replegado.

Sonreí a la imagen antes de volverme hacia Alice y Jasper y dedicarles una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Alice sonreía petulante ante su nuevo éxito. Jasper aún tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

Me paseé pavoneándome de mi nuevo look compuesto de una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos pantalones de deporte que me llegaban hasta la pantorrilla.

Jasper emitió un largo silbido de admiración.

—A partir de este momento, no volveré a dudar de tus poderes oscuros, Allie—admitió con admiración. —Por lo menos has conseguido la forma. —Luego arrugó la boca con un mohín de disgusto. —Has hecho desaparecer su hermoso culo respingón.

Como no podía llegar al cuello, Alice se contentó con darle un fuerte puñetazo en su antebrazo.

Carraspeé para que me atendiesen.

—Chicos, si tuviese que poner nombre a este momento, creo que se llamaría la importancia de llamarse Heathcliff.

* * *

Y poco a poco nos vamos metiendo en el meollo del fic...xDD...¿Ya veis por donde tira el fic?

En fin, como creo que sois majas, me concedereis esos más de 65rr para este capitulo, ¿verdad? El cuarto empezará a torcerse la cosa de manera más gamberra...xDDDD

En fin, hasta el proximo capitulo.

Un poco de publicidad: He escrito un fic OS que se llama Before the dawn y que me gustaría que llegase a los 40rr (o los sobresaliese) por una apuesta como una amiga. Si yo pierdo, deberé escribir un OS tipo lemmon dedicado a todas las que me han dejado un rr. El plazo de la apuesta acaba el 18 de mayo. ¿Aceptais el reto? El OS se llama Before the Dawn y merece la pena. ¿RrS?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Y como aparte de romper cabeceros, no describe las guarradas que ellos hacen, tenemos que hacerlo las demás.

* * *

**N/A**: Siento la demora y bla, bla, bla, excusas tontas porque no os iba a dejar sin historia, y ya me teneis por aquí. Como alguna persona me ha preguntado algunas cosas, he dejado un mini diccionario de este fic en mi profile. Y en cuanto a algunas de vuestras deducciones, las veo tan graciosas-desde el buen punto de vista, por supuesto-y he de decir que teneis mil veces mayor imaginación que yo. Algunas son demasiado rebuscadas para lo que tenía pensado. de verdad, no lo soy tanto. Así que os dejaré con la duda hasta el próximo capitulo.

Y sintiendolo mucho, voy a ser una pesima persona, pero estoy viendo que este fic tiene una gran recepción entre vosotras y voy a ser mala pidiendo llegar a cien o más rrs en este capitulo. Son sólo 19 rrs de nada que poco os cuesta. Y a cambio, si llegamos al rr número cien, habrá sorpresa...(xDDD) Y cuanto antes lleguemos, antes actualizaré al ansiado quinto capitulo, que tengo mucho escrito.

¿Aceptamos el reto de los 100 rrs o más?

* * *

_**Cuatro**_

* * *

—Bella…esto Heath, no te ofendas si te digo esto, pero me recuerdas mucho a la protagonista de "_The runaways_"—me comentó Jasper mientras caminábamos hacia el hotel de concentración.

Me miré de arriba abajo durante unos segundos.

— ¿Ah, sí? No me había dado cuenta.

—Es cierto—coincidió Alice. —No ha sido mi intención, pero te das cierto aire a Joan Jett. Tienes cierto andrógino que te beneficia para salir airosa en este plan, y a la vez te hace muy atractiva.

— ¿Hum? Si vosotros lo decís. Puede que todo esto salga bien—me animé.

—O no—contradijo Jasper nada entusiasmado.

Alice le pegó una colleja.

— ¿Quieres mostrar más entusiasmo?

Éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros ante la regañina de su novia.

—Lo siento, Allie, pero cuando siento que estoy haciendo algo malo contra el universo, mi conciencia se resiente. Sé que el karma me pasará factura.

Alice refunfuñó algo en contra del karma soltando tal cantidad de blasfemias que agradecí que Jasper no la estuviese escuchando.

—Pues agradezco que quieras más a tu novia que a tu limpieza de chackras y tu sitio en el universo—le dije animada.

Tenía la sensación de que saldría bien. De alguna manera u otra.

No sabía si Jacob volvería a mi lado después de esto; pero que mi vida cambiaría y sería mejor que ahora. Pero para eso, debería hablar con Jake y dejarle las cosas claras.

—Esto, Heath, un pequeño detalle que no pretende ser una crítica—apuntó Jasper—, pero tu forma de andar no es la correcta para un chico.

Le miré asombrada.

— ¡Oh! ¿Acaso hay también una manera de caminar para los chicos y las chicas?

Hasta en eso nos diferenciábamos.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Son detalles muy sutiles, Jazz.

—Pero aún así son detalles importantes. Tú siempre has sido muy perfeccionista con tus modelos masculinos y femeninos para que supiesen desfilar. Conoces las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres.

Alice se rió.

— ¿No pretenderás que Bell…Heath aprenda a caminar a estas alturas de la vida? Nunca ha tenido estilo para caminar como Dios manda.

— ¡Oye!—Me sentí algo dolida.

Alice aseguraba que andaba como un chico y ahora Jasper no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo. Me gustaría que se pusiesen de acuerdo.

—Su forma de caminar es demasiado sinuosa, muy serpenteante. Demasiado sensual para ser un chico…—se explicó Jasper. —Debe ser mucho más brusca.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ponte recto y da grandes zancadas como si te fueses a comer el mundo.

Me puse en posición tal como dijo Jasper.

—Pon la cabeza recta y elevada. Eres agresivo y dominante y debe notarse. ¡No dobles las rodillas! Da una gran zancada como si fuese tres de las tuyas.

— ¿Así?— Y la hice una muestra.

Alice se tapó la boca con la mano conteniéndose la risa.

— ¡Hum! ¡Muy bien!—Manifestó Jasper con un toque sarcástico. —Y estará mucho mejor si no fuese tan forzado. Parece una imitación de un niño…Bueno, peor…parece que tienes una mierda pegada al culo y te esté dando hemorroides.

— ¡Ey!—Me quejé. —Para ser tan espiritual tienes la boca muy sucia. ¡No hace falta ser tan ofensivo!

Las otras repeticiones no convencieron a Jasper de poder hacerlo mejor.

Una vez estuve a punto de chocarme contra una farola. Y la siguiente, me iba saliendo de la acera hasta caerme en la carretera.

Esperaba que Jasper se diese cuenta que no era culpa mía si la gravedad y mi centro no se ponían de acuerdo ni siquiera cuando intentaba hacerlo de manera normal.

—La culpa es mía por intentar hacer ingeniería de sexo a estas alturas. —Se pellizcó la nariz. — ¡Respira Jazz! Sólo serán dos días y después quedará en el olvido…

Después se volvió a dirigir a mí.

—Olvida todo lo que te he dicho. Si tenemos suerte, nadie se fijará en ti. —Y volvió a repetirse a sí mismo: —Dos días, sólo dos días.

Para entonces ya habíamos llegado a la concentración del hotel y Alice debía despedirse de nosotros.

—A menos que me disfrace de hombre y entre a participar en el torneo con vosotros.

Se rió ante el gesto de horror de su novio.

Después, subió casi hasta la barbilla la camiseta de Jasper y, agarrándole de uno de sus perfectos músculos de su abdomen, me advirtió:

—Cuando entres en una ducha llena de hombres y vea la maravillosa anatomía de este hombre, recuerda que cada músculo de él me pertenecen… ¡Propiedad de Alice Brandon! Hay cosas que ni entre hermanas se comparten. —Agarró con fiereza la mandíbula de éste para llevarla a su altura y le estampó un fiero beso en la boca. — Pórtate bien con la niña y no juguéis mucho a pegaros. Estás bajo la mirada de una señorita bien educada. Somos más delicadas que vosotras.

Resoplé ante el tono de Alice para no reírme.

—He demostrado por dos años consecutivos que no soy frágil y puedo volver a hacerlo.

Ésta se colgó de mi cuello a modo de abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vigílalo para que no se deje vencer por la tentación—me susurró en la mejilla. —El pecado está en el aire…

—Todo saldrá bien. —Le acaricié su pelo de punta.

Dando saltos se fue alejando de nosotros.

—Estaré aquí siempre que me necesitéis. Llamadme si la cosa se complica…A menos que hayan decidido imponer la categoría femenina de kick boxing. Heath me ha enseñado unos cuantos golpes…—canturreó.

Al entrar en el hotel, lo observé con detenimiento. Se trataba de un hotel de cuatro estrellas, aunque con todos los lujos que pudiesen tener los de cinco.

A pesar de los temores de Jasper, no me quedé con la boca abierta como una paleta recién salida del pueblo. Había viajado lo suficiente para estar acostumbrada a esta clase de hoteles. No obstante me gustaba estudiar donde me quedaría por un indeterminado tiempo—como era el caso en este momento—, y estaba viendo que era demasiado lujoso para una concentración de lucha. El patrocinador debía de tratarse de una persona muy rica.

Podía ser menos tacaño y haber organizado el equipo femenino. Pero Jasper me había comentado que era un problema del entrenador que no quería problemas entre los equipos…

…¡Menuda excusa!

Para los hombres, las mujeres éramos la fuente de todos los males. Y era completamente injusto. Mi misión, no obstante, era defender los derechos femeninos.

Estuve echando un vistazo por si encontraba a Jacob por el vestíbulo. No era lo más probable. Él debía estar ya instalado hacía una semana.

Jasper se acercó a recepción, donde una preciosa chica de pelo rubio rojizo, más apta para trabajos de modelo que de recepcionista, nos dedicaba una sonrisa radiante como si nos ofreciese las maravillas del cielo.

Como no era una presa de su escote, me fije en la chapa que llevaba. Era una de las representantes de los lobos de Seattle, por lo que trabajaba en esta congregación.

Le devolví su entusiasta saludo con un gesto desdeñoso y me adelanté a Jasper antes de inscribirnos en el torneo.

Jasper protestó cuando le quité el bolígrafo y le aparté de allí.

—Tú no pondrías una letra en su sitio—le regañé. —El papel está unos centímetros más bajo de donde tenías tú puesto los ojos.

Éste se ruborizó al comprender que le había pillado observando los inminentes encantos de la exuberante recepcionista.

—Sólo estaba intentado saludarla—titubeó escapándose su mirada en el escote de la chica.

Le pegué una colleja.

—Los ojos de la chica están unos centímetros más arriba de donde tú los tienes puestos.

Y empecé a escribir nuestros nombres en el registro.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer un hombre de ti si no te comportas como tal?—Me susurró Jasper al oído.

—Ser un hombre no significa comportarme como un cavernícola. Creo que puedo simular ser uno de vosotros sin que mis ojos se vayan al canalillo de esta pobre chica. Tiene derecho a realizar su trabajo sin que se sienta incomoda.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes!—Exclamó la chica alegremente. —Si a mí me pagan para que me miren y me digan cosas obscenas…

Parpadeé un par de veces, incrédula, por lo que acababa de oír. Esa era la frase que hubiera dicho mi Barbie si tuviese el don de la palabra.

Ignoró mi cara de indignación ante el pisoteo de las libertades femeninas y siguió sonriendo a, un más que complacido, Jasper.

—Mi nombre es Tanya Walesky. Soy la encargada de la organización del torneo. Si tenéis alguna queja o algo no está a vuestro gusto, sólo avisadme. Estaré más que encantada de ayudaros.

Esperaba que sólo fuesen imaginaciones que el pecho de la chica se estuviese acercando peligrosamente a la cara de idiota de Jasper.

Tenía suerte que Alice no estuviese aquí.

— ¡Pero si el señor de los trippies está aquí!

Nos dimos la vuelta para ver al dueño de aquel chorro de voz tan potente y, antes de poder darme cuenta, un gigante estaba abrazando a Jasper con tanta fuerza que temí que le rompiese las costillas.

Afortunadamente, Jasper salió ileso del abrazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de camarería.

Una vez terminado los saludos, Jasper carraspeó y se dirigió a mí para presentarme a su hercúleo amigo.

—Heath, ya te he hablado de Emmett Cullen, mi amigo de universidad. Heathcliff, él es Emmett; Emmett, éste es mi primo Heathcliff de Phoenix.

Comprendí que se trataba de un primer examen. Si lo pasaba con su amigo, podría darse el visto bueno.

—Encantado—le tendí la mano a modo de saludo.

Emmett me la cogió con una extraña mueca en su rostro.

—Nunca me habías hablado de este primo tuyo, Jazz—le reprochó a Jasper.

Temblé cuando éste empezaba a titubear buscando una excusa.

—Tengo muchos primos, Em. No me conozco a todos.

—De hecho, sólo conozco a mi primo Jazz desde una reunión familiar que se realizan cada generación de Hale-Wilder—ayudé intentando poner ronca mi voz. Me empezaba a doler la garganta de forzar las cuerdas vocales.

— El primo Heath se enteró de este torneo de kick boxing y le animé para participar. Tiene una buena patada baja y creí que eso le ayudaría a conocer el mundo y ser más sociable. Es una persona muy introvertida.

Mientras Emmett me estudiaba a mí, yo hice lo propio con él.

A pesar de sacar unos centímetros a Jasper y doblarle corporalmente, se trataba de un chico muy atractivo, con el pelo negro rizado corto, un rostro bastante marcado y rasgos bien definidos, muy estilo a un culturista. Sus ojos marrones con pintillas miel eran grandes y expresaban inteligencia y ser poseedor de un buen carácter.

En aquel instante, tenía los dedos puestos en la barbilla, estudiándome detalladamente. Luego chascó los dedos como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

— ¡Joder, Jazz! Con razón dices que tu primo es raro. ¡Eso es un jodido eufemismo! ¿Te crees que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Un sudor frío invadió mi espalda y fui incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

— ¿Darte cuenta de qué, Emmett?—preguntó Jasper cautelosamente. Aunque por cómo se tensaba la vena en su sien, estaba temiendo que nuestro plan se fuese al garete desde el principio.

— ¡Es tan obvio! Eso no se me escapa. ¿Cómo decirlo finamente? En algún momento, tu primo y tú dejasteis de pasear por la misma acera. El primo Heath se cruzó por donde no debía.—Me dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda para animarme, aunque casi me descolocó la clavícula.— …Pues que…se ha ido al lado oscuro del sexo…¡Que tu primo es gay!

Mi boca se abrió de la impresión.

— ¿Gay?—Jasper se quiso asegurar de haber oído bien.

Emmett no se cortó ni un ápice y empezó a gritar a pleno pulmón:

— ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta antes? Si se nota a leguas. ¿No ves la cantidad de aceite que pierde? –Luego, me volvió a dar una palmadita de ánimo. — ¡Chaval! Estabas predestinado con esa pinta y esos modales tan suaves… ¡O era ser maricón perdido o una chica! ¡No te preocupes! Puedo imaginarme el trauma que es salir del armario. Pero entre tu primo Jazz y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarte... pero sin entrar en el armario, ¡claro!

Esperaba que Jasper protestase por eso y corrigiese las afirmaciones de Emmett. Muy al contrario, él sonreía y hacía gestos con los pulgares en alza para dar a entender que lo apoyaba.

—No se te escapa una, Emmett—le animó ignorando mi mirada fulminante.

—Soy un lince—Emmett sacó pecho ante su descubrimiento.

Iba a quejarme de eso cuando la chica de recepción, Tanya, me dio unas palmaditas.

— ¡No te preocupes! Ser gay es algo muy normal en nuestros días y no está penalizado para participar en este torneo. Además, tengo un primo en Denali que también lo es aunque no declarado. Tal vez, tú le puedas ayudar hablando con él y quizás tener una cita…

Una vez, Emmett firmó en el registro, dio un pequeño cachete en el trasero de Tanya sin que ésta se inmutara.

—Si no sabes apreciar lo que es un buen trasero femenino, no te queda otra que ser gay.

Lo dijo en voz tan alta que la mayoría de las personas del vestíbulo tenían centrada su atención en nosotros. Y algunas de ellas no me miraban muy bien.

—Lo que tú digas—puse los ojos en blanco completamente resignada.

Era inútil insistir a Tanya que la tocasen de esa manera era acoso. Seguramente, ella me saldría que la pagaban el doble si se dejaba manosear. Por lo menos, yo no tendría esa clase de problemas con Emmett, que, por otra parte, me tendía la mano para que fuésemos amigos y me daba a entender que mi supuesta condición sexual no era un impedimento para formalizar nuestra relación de compañeros.

Jasper tenía razón con respecto a Emmett. Era muy fácil hacerse amigo suyo a pesar de sólo haber pasado cinco minutos en su presencia.

Una lástima que la cabeza de Jasper se desprendiese de su cuello en cuanto tuviésemos un momento a solas.

Dejamos espacio para que otro participante se inscribiese en el torneo. Era un chico alto, rubio y bastante moreno, que iba acompañado por una chica rubia muy guapa, pero que en este instante estaba muy enfadada con él.

—Garrett Mason, cuando me prometiste una luna de miel única nunca pensé que te referías a participar en el torneo de kick boxing. ¿No podías haberte esperado al año que viene? Cuando dije que me sorprendieses, me estaba imaginando un viaje a Acapulco o a una isla del Caribe…

Garrett intentaba concentrarse en lo que escribía mientras escuchaba las protestas de su cabreada mujer.

—Kate, cariño, pensé que te gustaba el kick boxing. Nos conocimos y enamoramos en el torneo de la universidad. ¿Qué mejor luna de miel que rememorar nuestros inicios?

La mencionada Kate empezó a patear el suelo insistentemente.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Y todo sería perfecto si no hubieses elegido el único equipo de Estados Unidos donde no hay equipo femenino!—Protestó. — ¿A eso llamas tú igualdad?

El chico intentó darle un beso pero ella le retiró la cara.

—No me vas a conseguir que consienta en esto—le reprochó.

Garrett suspiró pesadamente mientras elegía las palabras que usaría con su mujer.

—Nena, sufro mucho viéndote luchar. Sé que es la categoría femenina, pero cada vez que veo que alguien se acerca a ti con la intención de pegarte, me da un colapso…

— ¿No crees que me pasa a mí lo mismo, colega?—Se puso en jarras. —No soy de piedra y me duelen los golpes que recibes, pero soy consciente que forman parte del espectáculo.

Garrett le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas.

—Ya verás que descanso será ver el combate desde las gradas.

—Supongo que será después del trabajo, ¿no?—Sacó de la maleta un uniforme. —Porque encima tengo que trabajar en mi luna de miel.

—Tus conocimientos como fisioterapeuta serán muy necesarios para el torneo. Un poco de cooperación, cariño. Con el dinero que consigamos nos iremos de luna de miel…la verdadera.

Ésta se revolvió su pelo, refunfuñando algo así como que la próxima vez elegiría ella la agencia, y se volvió hacia la recepcionista.

—Soy Katrina Mason, la nueva fisioterapeuta.

Tanya tecleó el ordenador y leyó la información.

—Efectivamente, Garrett y Katrina Mason. Tenéis la habitación 206. —Jugueteó con un rizo.

—Bueno—suspiró—, a estas alturas no puedo conseguir una habitación para mí sola, por lo que tendrá que dormir en el sofá el capullo. No protestes, Garrett—acalló a su pareja. —Vas a tener tu luna de miel con tus condiciones y consecuencias. —Después volvió a hablar con Tanya: — A propósito, me gustaría hablar con alguien sobre mi uniforme.

— ¿Ocurre algo con éste?—Tanya entornó los parpados.

—Creo que necesito una talla más. Me queda muy justa.

Se lo entregó a ésta y Tanya lo examinó.

— ¿Qué talla es la que necesitas?

—Aproximadamente una S.

—Pues no te has confundido. Es la talla correcta.

Katrina parpadeó confundida.

— ¿Perdón?—Enfatizó incrédula. —No se puede dar un masaje con una ropa tan estrecha.

Tanya, petulante, empezó a sacar pecho para demostrar algo a Katrina.

—Es cuestión de saber llevar el uniforme—se mostró muy petulante echándose para atrás el pelo de su coleta.

Escuché unas risas muy tontas a mi espalda y me topé con las estúpidas sonrisas viciosas de Jasper, Emmett y Garrett embelesados con los encantos de Tanya. Los dos encantos de Tanya. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz y supliqué para adquirir paciencia. Empezaba a creer que era yo la que debía cuidar de Jasper. No por su paz espiritual y sí por el peligro que su masculinidad correría si Alice le pillase mirando tan descaradamente a la voluptuosa recepcionista.

Katrina se volvió antes que su marido borrase la sonrisa de la cara. Tecleó aguantándose el enfado el mango de la maleta y se mordió los labios.

— ¡Sois increíbles! A vuestra edad sois incapaces de superar el trauma del biberón y os ponéis a cien cuando veis uno hecho por la madre naturaleza. ¡Cretinos misóginos!

Luego, se fijó en mí y se permitió una sonrisa amable.

—Por lo menos tú no te has contaminado de su estela de hormonas de macho alfas—me dio una suave palmada en el hombro. — ¡Ey! ¡Eres muy bajito!

Intenté apartarme de ella para que no notase más de lo debido. Sin embargo, no se lo tomó a mal.

—También eres muy tímido—dijo con voz casi maternal. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Heath—contesté en voz baja para no simular ronquera.

—Encantada, soy Katrina. Si necesitas algo de mí, no dudes en llamarme. Nunca sabrás cuando necesitarás un buen masaje.

Garrett carraspeó sin quitarme la vista. Sus puños empezaban a abrirse y cerrarse peligrosamente. Sin embargo, Emmett le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le tranquilizó:

—Pero si darle un masaje a Heath es como si fuese a la fiesta del pijama con su mejor amiga. Es completamente inofensivo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Saltó Garrett a la defensiva.

— ¡Heath es gay!—Exclamó.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que decirlo en voz alta? Las personas de la otra manzana ya debían saber que yo era…que Heath era gay. No hacía falta que se enterase media Seattle.

Aún así, Garrett no dejaba de mirarme torvamente.

Katrina lo comprendió al mirarle y empezó a reírse.

— ¡Mira que sois presuntuosos y jodidamente engreídos! Os creéis el centro del mundo y que todos vamos a por vosotros. ¡No eres su tipo, Garrett!—Negué con la cabeza para darle la razón. —Así que para desgracia tuya no va a entrar a la habitación a violarte.

Luego, se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído:

—Siento decirte que has escogido una pésima opción. Yo hubiera sido lesbiana, pero caí bajo el influjo fálico y me veo atrapada en esta situación… ¡Hombres!—Se encogió de hombros.

Se volvió a reír y luego se volvió hacia su marido:

—Cuando dejes de babear sube a la habitación. Tienes un sofá que arreglar para dormir.

Y subió por el ascensor sin dar tiempo al botones a ayudarle con la maleta.

Su marido suspiró pesarosamente.

— ¡Mujeres! Ya me advirtió mi madre que aún era demasiado joven para casarme…—Se encogió de hombros. —Si pruebas a Katrina una vez, la querrás tener en brazos para toda la vida. —Movió su maleta y se despidió de nosotros: —Supongo que habéis venido para el torneo, ¿no? Ya nos veremos por ahí y mucha suerte con las pruebas eliminatorias. Espero que podamos estar juntos tomando unas copas para celebrarlo.

Hizo un gesto de buena suerte y Jasper y Emmett le imitaron. Jasper me dio un codazo para que correspondiese al saludo… ¡Tenía que recordar los códigos masculinos! ¡Y luego decían que éramos las difíciles!

Esperaba que toda la jornada transcurriese sin incidentes y poder tumbarme tranquilamente en mi cuarto. Emmett y Jasper ya se habían designado su cuarto y, al parecer, todas las parejas se habían instalado ya, por lo que, momentáneamente, estaría sola en un cuarto. Una gran suerte y ventaja para nuestro plan. Algo me decía que saldría bien.

Aunque no había señales de Jacob por ninguna parte. Hoy no estaba psicológicamente estable para verle. Necesitaba meterme en la piel de Heath para actuar con naturalidad. Sólo que Emmett me lo haría más sencillo si dejase de decir a todo el mundo que era gay.

Justo antes que Tanya nos diese las llaves electrónicas de nuestros cuartos, me pareció ver a Quil y Embry, los amigos de Jacob, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia una amplia sala que hacia las funciones de gimnasio.

Antes de preguntarme si era una señal que el subconsciente estaba traicionándome por la necesidad de ver a Jacob—o alguien relacionado con él—, Paul, Jared y Sam aparecieron para seguir la misma dirección muy sofocados.

Tiré de la manga a Jasper para seguirles.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó molesto.

—Quien tú ya sabes podría estar con ellos—le apremié.

Me contuvo mientras hacía estúpido ejercicios de respiración.

—Muj…hombre ansioso. Buda nos enseñó las virtudes de la paciencia y que nada se consigue con la ira y el estupor. Así que no irás a buscar a Jacob hasta que no tengas todos tus chackras repletos de energía positiva…

Un médico más parecido a los de las series de televisión estilo "Urgencias" o "Anatomía de Grey" daba pasos presurosos hacia nuestra dirección.

Emmett parecía conocerlo, ya que al verle, le sonrió y empezó a saludarle efusivamente:

—Papá, ya estoy aquí.

¿Papá? Podía ser. Los rasgos de Emmett eran casi idénticos a los de aquel atractivo doctor, sólo que era más bajo y esbelto que su hijo, y tan rubio y pálido como moreno era Emmett.

Sin embargo, no tenía intención de saludar a su hijo:

—No hay tiempo para saludos, Emmett—y se volvió hacia Jasper: —Jasper, ha ocurrido algo. Necesito que me ayudes. Se trata de tu hermana. Ha discutido con el entrenador Cliffort y ha declarado su propia huelga.

El rostro de Jasper empezó a desencajarse hasta el punto de casi salirse los ojos de sus cuencas.

— ¡Oh, Buda!—Exclamó aterrado: — ¡Que karma me ha tocado llevar! No ha tenido suficiente con robarme los nutrientes desde el vientre de la madre e intentar ahogarme con el cordón umbilical, que tiene que seguir dándome problemas de toda índole.

Y sin más dilatación, nos cogió a Emmett y a mí del brazo y nos arrastró hacia el gimnasio.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué ha sido eso de la paz interior y los chackras bien armonizados?—Protesté.

—Esto es un asunto serio—confirmó. —Mi hermana Rosalie ya tiene antecedentes penales por desorden público. Si continua así, no lograré sacarla de prisión en una década… ¿Por qué la tuvieron que dar conciencia social? ¿Puedes decirme que está haciendo ahora, Carlisle?

— ¡Hum! Ha encadenado a dos enfermeras de mi equipo en la puerta de gimnasio y se está manifestando con una pancarta pegada en su cuerpo—explicó. —Sólo con una pancarta. —Acabó matizando.

— ¡Pues haber empezado por ahí!—Emmett se desenganchó de Jasper y salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

Al entrar al gimnasio, se había formado un completo caos, donde se oían dos potentes voces discutiendo. Una masculina, muy similar a la de un alto cargo del ejército, chillando a una femenina que le replicaba con un megáfono.

Tuvimos que abrirnos paso a través de una amplia multitud—la mayoría compuesta de hombres—que se dedicaban a jalear y emitir gritos obscenos contra la mujer que se encontraba en el centro.

Una vez situados en una buena posición para ver el espectáculo sin que nos afectase la carga de los hombres de seguridad, me fije en la preciosa chica rubia que sólo portaba una pancarta reivindicativa sobre su cuerpo. Aquella debía ser Rosalie Hale, la hermana melliza de Jasper y la futura cuñada de Alice.

Estaba despotricando contra la disolución del equipo femenino de kick boxing y echaba la culpa al entrenador Cliffort—aquel hombre bajito con aspecto y voz de sargento—, a la representante del equipo, Vanessa Masen—conocida como la zorra pelirroja con un gran pedrusco en el dedo—, y a Jacob Black. Mi Jacob. O mi ex Jacob.

—Él, en los últimos dos años, ha batido el record de ser el peor capitán del equipo de kick boxing de la historia de los lobos de Seattle, y se atreve a proponer y conseguir, con ayuda de su prometida, quien todos sabemos de dónde procede su influencia, y el misógino cavernícola que tienen como entrenador, que los malos resultados del equipo se deben a las distracciones de las componentes femeninas, y por eso debe disolverse—anunció desde el megáfono ignorando los gritos airados de los amigos de Jacob. ¿Dónde se encontraba él para dar la cara y defenderse?—Y yo digo, que no es justo que seamos nosotras las que paguemos por su pésima forma de luchar y, por dos años consecutivos, no haya equipo para la categoría femenina. Nosotras somos las que hemos dado los títulos y siempre hemos llegado a la final, y se nos agradece de esta forma. ¡No pienso rendirme! ¡Por eso reivindico, y no dejaré de gritar hasta conseguirlo, la restauración del equipo femenino de kick boxing!...

Intentaba sacar punto en claro a través de este pandemónium de gritos e insultos formados—e ignorando los gritos de Emmett, dos filas más delante de nosotros, para que se formase el equipo de lucha en barro—, y lo único que estaba descubriendo que no conocía de nada aquel Jacob Black que había sido mi tranquilo y extrovertido prometido, de aquel maquiavélico ser que Rosalie Hale estaba describiéndome. Era como si le estuviese quitando la careta, o a mí me estuviesen quitando la venda de los ojos.

¿Cómo era posible?

Jake había sido el responsable de haber eliminado el equipo femenino de los lobos de Seattle. ¿Tanto poder tenía? O más bien, ¿tanto poder tenía su flamante novia para influirle de esa manera tan nefasta?

—Mi hermana se ha unido a la lista de enemigos de Jacob Black—me susurró Jasper al oído. Parecía maliciosamente satisfecho. Volvió a subir la vista en la tarima donde estaba su hermana y las dos enfermeras que ésta había tomado como rehenes, y su sonrisa se desvaneció: —Y yo creía que cuando quemó aquella tienda de abrigos de visón en Los Angeles había cubierto el cupo.

El doctor Cullen apremió a Jasper cuando vio que las cosas se ponían negras para Rosalie, ya que el entrenador Cliffort daba órdenes a los de seguridad para desalojarla de forma poco pacifica de la sala.

Jasper suspiró varias veces y dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en su espalda.

—Bien, Carlisle, haz lo mismo que yo—le indicó: —Respira profundamente, límpiate de toda energía negativa que te rodee, deja tu mente en blanco y repite tenuemente: No conocemos a esa loca de nada… ¿Qué?—Replicó al ver el ceño fruncido de Carlisle—, Buda nos enseña a no buscar el dolor y viendo las porras que esos gorilas tienen se puede prever que te ocasionaran una buena contusión si te dan en la cabeza.

— ¡Jasper!—Me escandalicé. —Se trata de tu hermana. No podemos dejarla así…

Para entonces, cuatro hombres muy corpulentos intentaban sacarla a rastras, mientras Emmett empezaba a liarse a puñetazos para ayudarla.

Iba muy decidida a ayudarles cuando Jasper me cogió del hombro y me advirtió:

—Te recuerdo que si vas a la cárcel por ayudar a Rose, tu plan se irá al garete al instante, por mucho que intentase sacarte de allí.

Reflexione sobre el curso de los acontecimientos.

—Pues bien pensado, tampoco la conozco de nada para meterme en líos por ella.

Apremiamos a Carlisle para salir lo más rápido de aquella sala sin sufrir el más mínimo daño. Casi estábamos fuera de ella y podíamos sentirnos a salvo de toda la pelea que se había formado allí.

—Jasper, más te vale que tengas alguna idea de cómo sacar a Rosalie de este embrollo—le advirtió severamente. —Y que no tenga nada que ver con la resignación budista. Cuando no le da por reivindicarse, es una chica encantadora. Y una magnifica profesional, al igual que Zafrina e Irina. No trabajaré si no es con mi equipo y ellas son mis manos.

Jasper tranquilizó a Carlisle haciendo un gesto de relax absoluto.

—Dado que sois unos insensibles a la filosofía budista, tendré que sacar el picapleitos que hay en mí e ir mañana a comisaría para intentar sacarla con la menor fianza posible. Si ya decía yo que mi karma me instaba a hacerme abogado por algo.

Carlisle pareció creerle, ya que su hermoso rostro empezó a relajarse.

—Supongo que tienes razón—coincidió. —Ya nos sacaste de un embrollo diplomático en Estambul con bastante brillantez. Así que confío en ti para devolverme a Rosalie y mis chicas.

Tímidamente, me asomé por el hueco de la puerta, y vi como unos diez guardas de seguridad sacaban a Emmett y algunos alborotadores del gimnasio por la puerta de atrás.

— ¡Ey!—Les llamé la atención. —También se han llevado a Emmett.

Carlisle se masajeó las sienes y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que una noche en una celda no será malo para él. No tiene antecedentes.

— ¿También pago la fianza para Emmett?—preguntó Jasper cansado de todos los acontecimientos transcurridos en tan poco tiempo.

Carlisle hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano como indicándole que no tenía la menor importancia.

—Si eres un mago del derecho, te lo agradeceré. Pero me corre más prisa Rosalie. De Emmett podemos prescindir de momento.

Hizo una mueca de hastío.

—Eso no es nada comparado con la bronca que mi sobrina Vanessa me va a echar cuando se entere de lo ocurrido. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

.

.

.

Tuve la suerte de quedarme sola en un cuarto. Mañana era el último día de inscripción y, seguramente, no tendría un compañero con quien compartir cuarto. Jasper veía eso como puntos positivos karmicos a nuestro plan.

Sólo que le daría de patadas en el culo por insinuar que era gay—con Emmett me bastaba que pasase una noche en la cárcel por bocazas—y no intentar poner remedio.

Incluso, le beneficiaba ese estúpido rumor, ya que le descargaba su energía karmica de cargas negativas, el hecho de decir una verdad a medias. Como a mí me gustaban los hombres, —heterosexual hasta la medula gracias a Brad Pitt y Edward Norton—, mi alter ego, Heath, tenía que ser gay.

Era más fácil decirlo que llevar la carga sobre los hombros.

Por muy tolerantes que se manifestasen, los hombres no aceptaban bien a alguien con distinta tendencia sexual cerca de ellos. Y sufriría llevando el plan hasta el final. Un plan que ni yo misma sabía bien cómo enfocarlo.

Y encima me sentía horrible por tener que engañar a alguien tan bueno como el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Se había enterado por boca de Emmett— ¡Maldito bocazas!—de como mi condición sexual se había torcido y me había consolado, prestándome toda la ayuda psicológica que necesitase para el trauma de reconocer mi heterosexualidad femenina, o en el caso de Heath, su homosexualidad.

Libre de compañero, me di una relajante ducha y me quité aquel incomodo corsé, sintiendo como mi pecho maltratado me lo agradecía.

Después de salir de la ducha, me dediqué a observarme un buen rato desnuda. Nunca me había gustado demasiado mi pecho, pero, por primera vez, llegaba a apreciarlo de verdad.

Como no había peligro de espías en el cuarto, me puse una camiseta demasiado amplia, que simulaba mis formas, y un pantalón pirata que Alice me había cedido.

Tenía algo que decirle a Jasper, pero no recordaba el qué. Alice me ayudaría con ello, ya que vendría a pasar la noche con Jasper por quedarse sin Emmett, y planearía con Bree alguna manera para que el capullo de su novio se convirtiese en algo que no tuviese pene en su próxima reencarnación. Me sentiría más realizada si le castrase en ésta, pero Alice le necesitaría para liberar toda su tensión sexual. Jasper era un encanto, pero menudos métodos de ayuda.

Y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, le vi.

A Jacob Black.

Y todo mi magnifico plan de soltarle toda clase de insultos y blasfemias se fue al traste nada más verle.

Mi corazón me pinchaba en el pecho, notando como dolía su ausencia.

Estaba impecablemente guapo y elegante.

Con su pelo negro en forma de pincho cortado a la última moda.

Con sus elegantes vaqueros de diseño.

Con sus ojos oscuros relucientes.

…Y su sonrisa que me derretía.

Pero nada de eso era para mí, y sí para la bellísima chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado, a la que estaba dedicando todos los besos de su hermosa y carnosa boca, y las más cálidas caricias con sus rugosas y calientes manos por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

A regañadientes y con toda mi rabia acumulada, tenía que admitir la evidencia. Vanessa Masen y él hacían mejor pareja que lo que pretendía hacer yo con él.

Y por supuesto, no me vieron. Era invisible para sus ojos. Como, al parecer, hacía casi dos años lo estaba empezando a ser sin darme cuenta.

Todo se empezaba a volver negro y me di cuenta que se trataba de mis lágrimas cuando éstas surcaron mis mejillas y quemaban la piel.

Con mis fuerzas bajo mínimos, me di media vuelta, completamente ignorada por los enamorados, y volví a mi cuarto.

Y por primera vez hice algo que creí que había olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Me arrodillé y elevé los ojos hacia arriba:

— ¡Hum! Vale, sé que te preguntarás que hago yo hablando contigo si desde que iba a la iglesia…he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que hace que no piso una…no lo he vuelto a hacer. Y no, no me he vuelto budista a pesar de Jasper, pero nunca me he sentido tan…Prefiero omitir la palabrota para no enfadarte más. Supongo que estaba tan feliz con Jacob que no me di cuenta que existía algo más allá de mi mundo feliz. Al parecer, sólo era yo la que habitaba en él. Pero tú, en tu grandilocuencia, me has demostrado que puedes darme a Jacob y quitármelo. ¡Vale! Ya he aprendido la lección y si me lo devuelves, volveré a ir a la iglesia y no pensaré cosas impuras como el magnífico cuerpo de Jacob en la ducha. No pienso rendirme y voy a seguir con el plan, a menos que tú creas que Jacob es contraproducente para mi vida y que no deberíamos estar juntos. En tal caso, envíame una señal clara y contundente de cuál es tu voluntad y yo la acataré. Eso sí, una señal de verdad y no un estúpido trueno o relámpago. Una señal clara no es nada para ti.

* * *

En mi profile hay un poll abierto sobre lo que pensais vosotras que puede llegar a ser la señal divina que Dios mandará a Bella. también puede ser que la ignore y la deje feliz en su locura...xDDD ¿Que decis vosotras?

En fin, hasta la proxima actualización que será cuando llegue a 100rrs o más...xDDDD ( Y ésta promete)

(Y sí, prometi un OS hot por llegar a más de 40 rr en Before the Dawn. Prometo que cuando termine algunas cosas pendientes, estará listo. Yo prometo y cumplo.) ;)

Gracias por vuestros rrs:

Maggie ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

N/A: Siento que esta nota sea breve, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo he parado por casa para actualizar el fic. Después tengo que volver. Espero que disfruteis del capitulo. Como ya he dicho, por problemas tecnicos no he podido subir antes, pero ya lo tengo.

Y de nuevo, gracias, no por los cien rrs si no por los 117...^^) Y aunque con algunas cosas de las que me habeis dicho no estoy de acuerdo, las opiniones son las opiniones.

Y ahora espero que seais buenas y me dejeis muchos rrs. Sobre todo porque dentro de dos días es mi cumpleaños. Ese es el mejor regalo que me podeis hacer.

Dudas las resolveré en septiembre cuando regrese. Feliz verano.

* * *

_**Cinco**_

* * *

Aún en mi situación el tener un compañero de cuarto era una completa desventaja, tenía que admitir que no hablar con nadie era desesperante. No me consideraba una persona muy habladora, pero el tener dos hermanas viviendo contigo, me había acostumbrado a no tener un solo minuto de silencio.

En aquel instante, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener a alguien a mi lado.

Lo peor de todo era que, gracias a Jasper y Emmett, me había condenado al ostracismo por su dichosa manía de convertirme en gay. No había una cosa más desagradable para un hombre que su compañero de cuarto pudiese tirarle los tejos. Por mucho que se les llenase la boca de hablar sobre tolerancia.

¡Vale! La idea de ser Heath había sido completamente mía y sólo mía, y sin un plan concreto de lo que pretendía.

¿Era recuperar a Jacob y seguir con nuestros planes? ¿De verdad era tan estúpida para pretender que las cosas volviesen como habían sido antes? No había más que ver la cara de Jacob para ver como le había encantado aquella bruja pelirroja con un pedrusco en el dedo…

…¡Basta, basta, basta!

Me masajeé las sienes intentando que llegase sangre a mi cerebro y comí unas golosinas que Alice me había traído.

Por suerte, me había traído conmigo el portátil y, con un poco de suerte, Bree se encontraría al otro lado de la línea. Charlaría con ella hasta que me entrase el sueño.

Pero aquel día, Bree había decidido tomarse un descanso y no se encontraba en línea. ¿Por qué había elegido aquel día para hacerme caso y no coger el ordenador? Pero sí había estado navegando hasta hace poco. Me había dejado un correo.

Al abrirlo puse los ojos en blanco. Se trataba de un anuncio de ofertas de muñecos hinchables para disfrute personal y sexual.

— ¡Bree!—Bufé.

Sólo tenía veinticuatro años y sentía como cada uno de esos años me pesaban al cuerpo. Estaba completamente acabada como mujer activa sexualmente. Podría ser una exageración pero los bajos niveles de azúcar en mi sangre y la depresión que arrastraba me llevaban a sentirme una completa ruina.

Volví a fijarme en aquel anuncio de sex-shop, analizando cada detalle. ¿Podría ser que Dios hablase por medio de Bree? ¿Me estaba dando la señal que tanto estaba pidiendo?

Arrugué la nariz y volví mis ojos hacia el techo.

—¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Se supone que eres todo poderoso. Luego te extrañará que haya tanto ateo por el mundo. No se trata de decirte como hacer tu trabajo, pero me imaginaba algo más impresionante.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Nunca había sido supersticiosa pero tenía la sensación que me había pasado de la raya con algo que desconocía por completo.

Comí otra golosina previniendo mis bajadas de ánimo junto a las de glucosa. Luego me reí de lo tonta que era. Estaba tan desesperada que me ponía a hablar hasta con el techo. Rezar era como poner los dientes debajo de la almohada para que viniese el hada de los dientes a llevárselos.

Una prominente luz rompió la oscuridad del cielo de Seattle, acompañada de un fortísimo ruido, que me hicieron quedarme paralizada de la impresión. Cuando pude recuperar parte del movimiento, me metí rápidamente en la cama, cubriéndome hasta las orejas con la colcha.

Después de un par de relámpagos con sus respectivos truenos, logré tranquilizarme en parte. Se trataba de una tormenta bastante fuerte. En Forks también las había. Desde mi más tierna infancia las había tenido miedo, pero, desde que tenía uso de razón, Jacob siempre encontraba la manera de tranquilizarme cuando caía una. Como él ya no iba a estar a mi lado, tendría que enfrentarme completamente sola a ello.

Me aovillé abrazando mis piernas e introduciendo mi cara en las rodillas. Estaba temblando de frío y de miedo.

¿Sería otra señal?

—Mucho ruido y pocas nueces—mascullé entre dientes. ¡Otra vez hablando con Dios!

Intuía una noche muy larga.

.

.

.

_Con aquel traje de cuero negro, mis botas de caña alta con sus tacones de aguja, mi correa y látigo en mano, me sentía la reina del mundo. _

_Pero la mayor satisfacción residía en llevar atado a un sumiso Jake—también vestido de cuero—caminando a cuatro patas como un perro y cara de completa adoración por mí._

_Levantó una de las piernas como si fuese a mear. Mi látigo le fustigó el culo dos veces._

— _¡Jake, eres un perro malo!—Le regañé. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes mear en el water como las personas?_

_Le volví a dar un latigazo._

— _¡Lo siento, ama!—Se lamentó con… ¿dicha? En su tono de voz.—Sólo quería sentir los latigazos con los que me premias. Soy feliz cuando me fustigas, ¡benévola ama!_

_Le di una patada con todas mis fuerzas._

— _¡Escúchame, escoria!—Siseé entre dientes. — ¡No hagas nada que me avergüence o te encerraré en tu casa de perro y te haré comer la comida que sólo un perro como tú merece! ¿Lo has comprendido, saco de pulgas?_

—_¡Sí, mi hermosa ama!—Contestó dócilmente._

_Empecé a darle azotes hasta que la muñeca me empezó a doler…_

_._

_._

_._

A pesar de tenerlo todo en contra, debí dormir hasta el amanecer. La escasa luz que se filtraba por la persiana no me decía nada. Tuve que mirar la hora por el reloj para darme cuenta que aún faltaba media hora para empezar la jornada.

Se suponía que hoy eran las eliminatorias para formar el equipo de kick boxing. Sólo podían quedar quince. Diez como titulares y cinco de suplentes.

Si no encontraba la forma de hablar con Jacob antes, me exponía a que me diesen la mayor paliza de mi vida. Competir contra chicos bien entrenados eran palabras mayores.

Además, tenía que ponerme aquel horrible corsé que tanto me oprimía y dejaba sin respiración.

Me vestiría rápido e iría a hablar con Jasper. Con un poco de suerte, Alice también estaría allí. No es que Jasper lo tuviese más claro que yo, pero por lo menos, escuchar a otra persona me calmaría un poco.

Entrecerré los ojos con extrañeza al fijarme en el cuarto de baño. Por los huecos de la puerta cerrada, vi luz. Creí que la había apagado antes de irme a dormir, pero, tal como estaba mi cabeza, me podrían decir que me había bañado desnuda en una fuente y resultaría cierto.

Me levanté para ir al armario y coger algo de ropa. Me tropecé con una maleta que había en el medio. Me extrañé ya que no recordaba tener esa clase de maleta.

A medida que me iba acercando me daba cuenta de lo despistada que era. También me había dejado el grifo del lavabo abierto. Tenía la ventaja de no pagar la factura.

Abrí la puerta de sopetón. Y tras un minuto de sorpresa inicial—siendo franca, tres minutos—la cerré de sopetón, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la lengua pegada al paladar. Volví a recordar como se respiraba—inspirar y espirar—y me pegué un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.

No podía creerme que la abstinencia sexual me estuviese pasando factura. No había pasado tanto desde la última vez. Por lo tanto, era imposible que estuviese teniendo alucinaciones eróticas matutinas.

¡En ese cuarto de baño no podía haber un hombre completamente desnudo! ¡Un hermoso hombre desnudo!

Para asegurarme que él no estaba allí y todo era el fruto de mi subconsciente, volví a abrir la puerta del baño para confirmarlo.

De nuevo, tras un vistazo exhaustivo, cerré con violencia completamente convencida que me había vuelto loca.

Alcé los ojos al techo y murmuré:

—¡Vale! He aprendido la lección. Mandas unas señales muy claras. Pero, ¿no se suponía que la biblia decía algo de no tener pensamientos impuros? ¡Además tenías que mandarme una alucinación muy adánica!

— ¿Perdón?—Oí desde detrás de la puerta a mi supuesto sueño. Tenía una voz demasiado masculina para que se tratase de un sueño.—Por favor, ¿me dejas salir? Estás atrancando la puerta.

—Perdón—gemí.

De dos saltos me aparté de allí y me subí a la cama como si me estuviese quemando.

Y la supuesta alucinación salió del cuarto de baño con su impresionante cuerpo de metro noventa, apenas, tapado por una toalla. La uve de sus abdominales se marcaba a la perfección y mis ojos traicioneros se perdían más allá de los límites de aquella maldita toalla.

"_¡Haz el favor de mirar hacia arriba!"_, me ordené haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Hola—me saludó amablemente una vez que se aseguró que tenía mi completa atención.

Me ruboricé como si me tratase de una colegiala. Aquel chico—supuestamente salido de mi mente—era completamente perfecto. No había visto rostro mejor perfilado y pelo—que se estaba secando con una toalla— más bonito que el de cualquier modelo de anuncio de champú.

"_¡Haz el favor de mirar hacia abajo!"_

Tenía que concentrarme para poder articular alguna frase para que no se hiciese a la idea de ser subnormal, pero mi mente estaba bastante desconectada de mi cuerpo.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan completamente…bueno?

Mi voluntad para mantener mi plan—bastante estúpido desde el mismo momento de su concepción— hacía más aguas que el Titanic. Aun así, no podía mandarlo todo a la mierda por mis sensibles hormonas.

Educadamente, al ver que no decía una sola palabra, empezó a hablar para entablar una conversación:

—He llegado por los pelos a la competición y casi pierdo el último autobús a Seattle. Y para colmo, estalló una tormenta que me pilló en todo el medio. Me dieron la llave y me informaron que tenía un compañero. Intenté entrar sin hacer ruido y no despertarte para poder secarme. Pero, al parecer, he hecho más ruido del necesario y te he despertado, lo siento.

—No importa—musité sin atrever a mirarle.

Carraspeó y continuó hablando viendo que era muy parca en palabras:

—He cogido estas toallas para secarme. Espero que no las estuvieses usando tú.

—¡No!—Elevé mi voz unas octavas.—No te preocupe por las toallas. Mientras continúen bien puestas no habrá ningún problema para controlar nuestras tentaciones más sucias y…

—¿Perdón?—Enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

Me di de bofetadas en mi fuero interno. Si no podía controlar mi lengua durante los cinco minutos que estuviese en su presencia, ¿cómo hacerlo durante un campeonato? La carne era demasiado débil.

—Una de las cosas que debes aprender de esta convivencia es que no debes hacerme mucho caso a estas horas de la mañana.—A medida que iba hablando, me fui levantado de la cama y dirigiéndome, muy lentamente, hacia la puerta. Tenía la necesidad de salir huyendo de aquel lugar o no respondería de mí.—Sobre todo cuando tengo la sensación de hablar con Dios y que Él me escucha mandándome señales muy sutiles…¡Olvídalo!...

Abrí la puerta y salí de allí como si me estuviese quemando con las llamas del infierno—después de echar un ultimo vistazo por arriba y debajo de aquel cuerpazo, tenía que admitirlo—, corriendo por los pasillos buscando la sabiduría para hablar de hombre a hombre con el único experto que tenía a mano.

Llegué a la habitación de Jasper, golpeando la puerta como una histérica. Seguramente estaría molestando a todo el mundo, pero aquello era una urgencia.

Una adormilada Alice fue quien me abrió la puerta. No la di tiempo a que se desperezase, ya que la estaba empujando hacia dentro de la habitación. Ésta olía intensamente a algo muy aromático y fuerte. De un portazo, cerré la puerta.

— ¡Ey!—Protestó. —Buenos días a ti también.

— ¡No hay tiempo para que me regañes! Tengo un problema en la habitación…

Se desperezó intentando captar mis caóticas palabras.

— ¿Un problema?

Asentí.

— ¿Y es un problema muy…gordo?

—Pues como de unos veintitrés centímetros de largo…

¡Jodida obscena malpensada! Bueno, en realidad no había nada que pensar. Lo había comprobado por mi misma en aquel cuarto de baño.

Pestañeó un par de veces, confusa.

— ¿Estás completamente neurótica por un bicho que te ha entrado en el cuarto?—Inquirió. Después me dio una palmadita. —Bells, se supone que eres un chico. Puedes darle un buen pisotón sin ayuda de Jasper.

Negué compulsivamente.

—No se trata de esa clase de bicho. El caso que ayer, en un momento de desesperación, me puse a rezar pidiendo a Dios una señal para ver si intentar acercarme a Jacob era lo correcto…

Se masajeó las sienes para intentar averiguar aquel desbarajuste.

— ¿Estás poniendo a Dios, rezar y Jacob en una misma oración? Creo que te juntas demasiado con Jasper. Sólo que tenéis que empezar a poneros de acuerdo a quien rezáis.

Y hablando del susodicho…

—Necesito hablar con Jasper—urgí.

Alice tomó aire.

—Está en su hora de reflexión—me informó. —Dudo que te haga caso…

Ignorándola, entré en el fondo de la habitación, encontrando a un Jasper completamente concentrado, sentado con las piernas cruzadas dentro de un circulo de velas, fundiéndose con una extraña música estilo new age. El olor que desprendían las velas me molestaban.

Aunque Alice cortó el radiocassete, Jasper seguía sin inmutarse en contacto con el cosmos.

—Siento interrumpir tu hora de charla con Buda, pero creo que Bella le ha surgido algún problemilla.

Jasper soltó un largo suspiro antes de contestar completamente lánguido:

—Hablad, hablad, hablad…que no os escucharé. Estoy en mi encuentro con Buda.

Mientras yo achacaba a algo que había en las velas para semejante trippie, Alice, más acostumbrada a sus extrañezas, decidió ignorar su estado y le expuso el problema:

—Jazz, al parecer Bells tiene un problema. Debido a su depresión, le ha entrado su etapa mística tipo Madonna y se ha puesto a hablar con Dios. Y al parecer, Dios le ha mandado una señal de veintitrés centímetros.

Tal como lo había descrito sonaba bastante…lascivo.

—Bien, bien, bien—oí murmurar a Jasper. —Si has tenido un encuentro con tu dios y éste te ha hablado, lo más coherente es que le hagas caso.

Me sobresalté cuando oí que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Y por la voz, no se trataba de su compañero de cuarto.

—Jazz, ¿estás ahí? ¿Disponible?

¡Se trataba de mi chico invocación! ¡Era increíblemente real!

El pánico me cundió y quise que me tragase la tierra.

—Es él—murmuré a una extrañada Alice que me miraba sin comprender.

Como insistía cada vez más y Alice no veía ninguna excusa para no abrirle, busqué algún sitio para esconderme. Era tan ridícula como una niña pequeña y así me lo estaba indicando Alice cuando abrí el armario y me metí en él.

—Esto, creo que Bella no entiende que lo de salir del armario no es en sentido literal. —La voz de Jasper se oía amortiguada por las puertas del armario y toda la ropa que me rodeaba.

Me tuve que aovillar para permanecer en aquel reducido espacio.

Jasper había asimilado que no tendría su hora de relajación y le oí dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sofocó un gemido al abrirla y encontrarse con la encarnación de mi perdición. También oí como Alice contenía el aliento. Me hubiera gustado ver su cara mientras se le comía con la mirada.

—Jazz, espero que lo que te esnifes sea legal. Recuerda que tienen que hacerte la prueba anti doping—le dijo a modo de saludo.

—Edward, pensé que no llegarías…

Después se oyeron algunos golpes que me hicieron suponer que se estaban abrazando a modo de saludo.

—Fue un partido bastante tranquilo. No hubo lesiones y no tuve que trabajar nada—explicó Edward, tal como se llamaba mi sueño erótico de carne y hueso. —Y me deben unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones. Aquí estoy saliendo del baloncesto para meterme de pleno en el kick boxing.

—Me alegro que hayas venido—musitó Jasper como si no lo desease en aquel momento.

—Emmett me aseguró que no podía perdérmelo. —Se mantuvo en silencio un momento y luego le replicó: —Aunque tu tono no indica, exactamente, que te alegres de verme. ¿Tienes algo que contarme, Jazz?

Afortunadamente, Alice, ante la indecisión de su novio decidió quitar toda sospecha.

—Hola, me llamo Alice y, como te habrá dicho Jasper, o eso espero, soy su novia. Esa novia que nunca quiere presentar a sus amigos…Y ahora lo entiendo.

De la garganta de Jasper salió algo parecido a un gruñido. Edward, no obstante, parecía muy divertido.

—Pues siento informarte que tu novio es muy maleducado y nunca me ha hablado de ti.

—Y ahora entiendes el porqué—resopló éste algo enojado. —Alice, ¿me puedes explicar que significa esa mirada sobre Edward?

Alice emitió una risa tonta cargada de intenciones.

Edward, no queriendo ser la causa de la ruptura de la pareja, cambió de tema muy sutilmente.

—Bueno, Alice, ¿vienes aquí para participar en el torneo de kick boxing?

— ¿Has visto que tenga pinta de pegarme con chicos grandes y fuertes?—Negó riéndose. —No, prefiero sufrir por mis chicos en las gradas. Además, no hay nada peor que llegar a casa llena de sudor…

—No tienes porque pegarte con los chicos. Se supone que puedes sacar las uñas con las chicas del equipo femenino.

—Edward, creí que Emmett te había explicado que no hay equipo femenino desde hace dos años—le corrigió Jasper.

Edward carraspeó.

—Sí me lo dijo y venía con esa idea. Pero al ver a mi compañera de cuarto allí, pensé que lo habían convocado.

Me tapé la boca conteniendo un gemido. No podía haberse dado cuenta en los escasos cinco minutos que habíamos estado en la habitación. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearme la cabeza contra las paredes.

¡El plan se iba a la mierda! ¡El plan se iba a la mierda! ¡El plan se iba a la mierda!

— ¿Una chica?—Inquirió Alice precavida.

—Sí, una chica—confirmó Edward. —Tal vez estuviese muy oscuro y no vi bien los rasgos. Pero, casi pondría la mano en el fuego que se trataba de una chica, y muy guapa, por cierto.

Me hubiese ruborizado ante el piropo si no sintiese mi cuello en la picota. Seguramente, si quisiese conocerme un poco más, se daría cuenta que se trataba de una loca siguiendo un guión loco de un plan muy loco.

Alice volvió a reírse, pero esta vez, de manera bastante histérica. Casi podía ver como daba un pellizco a Jasper sin que Edward se diese cuenta para que le siguiese la corriente.

—Creo que se refiere a tu primo Heathcliff.

— ¡Ah, mi primo Heath!—Cayó en la cuenta Jasper.

— ¿Primo?—Preguntó Edward extrañado.

—Ed, chico, no quiero pensar como Emmett pero, ¿desde cuando hace que no te acuestas con nadie?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Sé distinguir una chica de un chico.

—No, no lo sabes—contradijo Jasper bastante nervioso. —Has pasado por una etapa de mucho estrés y la abstinencia sexual puede hacerte ver cosas que no son reales. Como un espejismo en un desierto…

—A lo que se refiere Jasper es a que Heath es un chico muy pequeño y menudo—acortó Alice. — Tiene una constitución tan delicada que puede parecer una chica. Y es increíblemente introvertido…

—Allie cielo, lo que estás diciendo del bueno de Heath es un eufemismo—soltó Jasper. Luego se dirigió a Edward: —Heath es gay. Pero muy gay. No quiero hacer estereotipos homófobos sobre el asunto, pero es tan gay que le puedes confundir con una chica.

Tenía que hacer acopio de mis fuerzas y recordar que Jasper se estaba jugando el cuello por mí. Pero tenía tantas ganas de salir del armario y pegarle una paliza.

Como si hubiese escuchado mi plegaria, Jasper sugirió a Edward bajar para desayunar y, de paso, comprobar si Emmett y su hermana habían regresado.

Arrimé la oreja en la puerta para comprobar si se habían ido, pero no me di cuenta que estaba abierta la puerta del armario y acabé cayendo de bruces en el suelo a los pies de Alice.

Me ayudó a levantarme con una expresión bastante divertida en su rostro.

—Vamos a ver que lo entienda—dijo lentamente. —Hablas con Dios, y éste te escucha mandándote a ese… ¡Puf!...esa bendición para los ojos de cualquier mujer y tú te escondes en un armario para intentar salvar un plan absurdo para recuperar a…Jacob… ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿No sabes que cuando Dios te manda una señal hay que hacerle caso? ¡Por favor! ¡Jacob no tiene color al lado de ese chico de anuncio de televisión!

Tenía que admitir que mi nuevo compañero había sido el primer hombre que me había hecho abrir la boca de la impresión. Aun así, si empezaba a flaquear por un cuerpo apolíneo y un perfil griego nunca conseguiría hablar con Jacob. Además, me ponía en peligro. Había bastado un momento en el cuarto y me había descubierto.

Mis hormonas eran un arma de destrucción masiva para mi autocontrol.

Al ver que vacilaba, Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esto no se lo he contado nunca a nadie, pero uno de mis sueños eróticos insatisfecho es tener una orgía con Brad Pitt y Jasper. Pero esa maravilla masculina andando por aquí me hace darle una patada en el culo a Pitt. —Suspiró pesadamente y me agarró por el cuello de la camiseta: — ¿No lo entiendes, Bells? Yo ya tengo a Jasper y no tengo ganas de tirar mi relación por la borda. Pero tú tienes la gran oportunidad de meter en tu cama a ese Dios. Debes hacerlo por todas las mujeres que no podemos.

— ¡Alice!—Grité indignada. —Aún estoy recuperándome de lo de Jacob. Me parece muy precipitado plantearme tener una relación unos días después de romper otra de muchos años.

Se limitó a resoplar, maldiciendo mi necedad.

—No entiendo todas esas consideraciones con Jacob cuando él no ha esperado a romper contigo para meterse bajo las faldas de la ricachona. —Aquello había sido un golpe muy bajo. —Pero a rey muerto, rey puesto. Nadie te ha dicho que tengas que esperar a que te ponga un anillo en el dedo. Date una alegría al cuerpo y vive todo lo que te has perdido. Y si es al lado de un…—Silbó al no encontrar la palabra para describirle. —Dejaste de deber explicaciones a Jacob desde hace mucho tiempo y es hora de recuperar tu vida, Bella.

En el fondo, sabía que Alice tenía razón. Aunque tenía que exigirle a Jacob una explicación. Lo necesitaba para seguir con mi vida. Ahora que él ya no iba a formar parte en ella, tenía que encontrar un porqué para poder reconciliarme conmigo misma.

Por mi expresión, Alice adivinó lo que estaba pensando y se resignó.

—Como yo no voy a ser a la que Dios mande al infierno por no hacerle caso, tendré que ayudarte a mantener ese plan absurdo.—Me puso su pequeña mano en el hombro como señal de apoyo.—Creo que deberías dejar de jugar al ratón y al gato con él y bajar a ese comedor a presentarte.

Con la boca seca y un sudor frío cubriéndome la espalda, asentí, preguntándome como podría defenderme ante su mirada inquisitiva sin echarlo todo a perder.

—Supongo que estará vestido, ¿verdad?—Solté sin pensarlo. Luego, me maldije por mi lengua malhablada.

Alice abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas y me miró como si nunca me hubiese visto.

—Isabella Marie Swan— remarcó cada letra de mi nombre. — ¿Ha pasado algo en aquella habitación que yo deba saber?

Hice una mueca de inocencia absoluta. Y para darle mayor énfasis, pestañeé como si nunca hubiese roto un plato.

—No. Nada que merezca ser contado.

.

.

.

Alice me empujó para que avanzase de la puerta al comedor. Para entonces, se encontraba abarrotado de participantes.

Pero la mirada que me dedicaba mi perdición—con el nombre propio de Edward—tenía el mismo efecto que un basilisco, sintiéndome incapaz de dar un paso hacia delante.

Edward estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, hablando con Jasper animadamente, pero pareció intuir mi presencia y se volvió hacia donde me encontraba para penetrarme con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Echó una mirada de arriba abajo mientras se mordía los labios y se rascaba la barbilla. Parecía que quería descubrir algo en mí que no encajase con lo que le habían dicho Alice y Jasper.

Con la sensación de sentirme descubierta, miré asustada a Jasper. Éste simuló su nerviosismo bajando la mirada al plato de cereales muy concentrado en comérselo.

Sin embargo, Edward acabó por claudicar, y después de reírse y mover la cabeza, se levantó para llegar hasta mí. Si no hubiese sido porque Alice me estaba sujetando, hubiese salido huyendo de allí.

Edward decidió ir en tono amistoso y me tendió la mano. Tras dudarlo, se la estreché admirándome de lo fuerte y, a la vez, delicada que parecía su mano. Si no le hubiese visto completamente desnudo, diría que estaba completamente sexy con aquel chándal gris y su camiseta de tirantes negra. Los colores oscuros de su ropa remarcaban su palidez y el brillo de su pelo broncíneo.

—Creo que deberíamos haber empezado por ahí esta mañana—me comentó alegremente. —Siento lo ocurrido.

—He sido yo quien me he comportado como una tont…un tonto—me disculpé a la vez. —Tengo unos prontos matutinos muy extraños.

Di un puntapiés a Alice cuando murmuró que no hacía falta que lo jurase. Por lo menos, tenía que agradecer que estuviese conmigo para controlar todas mis tonterías.

Edward no dejaba de portarse de manera completamente encantadora.

—Pues hagámoslo bien ahora. Sobre todo si vamos a ser compañeros durante un mes y medio—sugirió.

—Eso si pasamos las eliminatorias—le recordé.

—Edward Cullen—se presentó.

—Heath Wilder.

—Supongo que esto es un tópico muy común, pero intuyo que puede ser el principio de una larga amistad. O me gustaría creerlo así.

—Por mi parte que no quede.

Alice tosió para disimular una risa y después de aclararse la voz, dijo:

—Me encantaría quedarme, pero me temo que no se permite público en las eliminatorias, así que os deseo suerte. Después os llamaré para ver que tal. —Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mi cuello con sus brazos y me acercó para poder darme un beso. —Mi chico, haz caso de lo que te diga tu prima Alice que quiere que seas feliz por encima de todo.

—No lo olvidaré.

Después, se dirigió a Edward.

—Te daría un beso pero si lo hago, Jasper no alcanzaría nunca el Nirvana. No es que quiera que lo alcance en los próximos treinta años, pero un asesinato le acumularía muchos puntos negativos para su próxima reencarnación. Con su primo Heath está seguro que no corro peligro.

Se fue hasta donde estaba Jasper y después de un par de recomendaciones y un apasionado beso, salió por la puerta dedicándonos un último adiós.

Aprovechó que Edward no la estaba mirando para dedicarme un gesto obsceno, que en su idioma significaba:

"_¡Fóllatelo, fóllatelo, fóllatelo!"_…

Cuando Edward se volvió a mirarle, inocentemente, había cambiado el gesto y nos decía adiós con la mano.

Una vez se hubo ido, Edward me invitó a sentarme en la mesa a desayunar.

—No hay nada mejor que un desayuno equilibrado para afrontar una eliminatoria.

—Sí—coincidí.

Aun así, fui incapaz de coger algo más que un tenue zumo de naranja y una manzana para desayunar.

Jasper y Garrett—sin su mujer Katrina—nos observaban atentamente como si fuésemos un espectáculo. Entre los rostros conocidos, reconocí a varios amigos de Jacob que me dedicaban guiños reprobatorios sin que me reconociesen bajo el disfraz. Si Edward se había dado cuenta, simuló bastante bien.

Garrett nos saludó con gesto dolorido.

— ¡Estos sofás no están hechos para dormir!—Protestó.

—Eso quiere decir que anoche no hubo reconciliación, ¿no?—Dijo Jasper. —Está enfadada de verdad.

Garrett resopló para quitarse un mechón de sus ojos.

— ¡Katrina! Está bastante cabreada con todo el asunto de la supresión del equipo femenino de kick boxing. Y encima lo paga conmigo.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco haciéndole entender que le comprendía perfectamente.

—Las mujeres son una fuente de sufrimiento continua—soltó sin advertir como le miraba torvamente. —Rose también ha manifestado su disconformidad. Sólo que ella ha hecho bastante ruido y eso le ha costado una noche en la cárcel.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Rose en la cárcel? Me temía que algo así sucedería.

Miré el reloj y me acordé de la pobre hermana de Jasper que aún seguía entre rejas.

Hice un esfuerzo por poner mi voz ronca y le pregunté a Jasper si no tenía que recoger a Rosalie y a su amigo Emmett.

—Deberías ir a pagar la fianza.

Al ver que torcía la boca, caí en la cuenta que no tenía muchas intenciones de moverse de aquella silla para buscar a su conflictiva hermana y pagar la fianza.

—Cierto que Carlisle dijo que fuese hoy a sacarla de la cárcel—admitió. —Lo que Carlisle no ha dicho es a la hora que deba hacerlo. Y creo que lo mejor será ir por la tarde cuando termine la eliminatoria y tengamos unas cuantas horas de paz… ¡Oh, sí, paz!...Sí, por la tarde será un buen momento para eso. Y cuanto más se aleje de la tarde y se acerque a la noche, mucha más paz…

—Eso estaría muy bien si sólo se tratase de Rose—intervino Edward algo enfadado—, pero mi primo Emmett está en la cárcel con ella, y si no he entendido mal, las eliminatorias empiezan después del desayuno.

Jasper arqueó una ceja.

—Te pregunto cuando vas a mover el culo de tu silla y vas a ir a buscar a Emmett para traerle a las eliminatorias—repuso éste con impaciencia.

—Bueno…—dijo lánguidamente. —Siempre se ha dicho que por la paz en el entorno hay que sufrir daños colaterales. Recordaremos a Emmett como un héroe. Además, no le importará perderse la eliminatoria por estar una noche con mi hermana.

Edward se resignó que su gigantesco primo faltase en aquel campeonato.

—Si Emmett se tiene que sacrificar por no aguantar a tu hermana en actitud reivindicativa…—acabó accediendo.

Después comentó las disputas de las chicas con la disolución del equipo.

—Hasta cierto punto las comprendo—convino Edward. —Eliminar el equipo femenino por capricho de una organizadora es muy injusto. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué la van a quitar el novio?

Garrett, Jasper y yo no dejamos de notar el tono de sus palabras. Se notaba resentido con la misma persona que me había quitado a Jacob en medio de millones de norteamericanos.

Jasper me confirmó mis sospechas.

—Edward, estás aquí por nosotros—le tranquilizó. —Ella estará lo suficientemente ocupada como para reparar en ti.

—Lo sé—masculló éste troceando el bacón. —Pero basta estar cinco minutos en el mismo espacio para sacar lo peor de mí. Espero que no le de por juntarse con la plebe.

Jasper se rió levemente.

—Se dedicará a volver loco a tu pobre tío Carlisle y conspirar con el entrenador; el resto, estará en su nube de color rosa con su nuevo prometido. —Arqueó una ceja. — ¿Sabes que se va a casar?

Para desgracia mía, Edward asintió.

—No suelo ver la televisión muy a menudo, pero ese día la encendí y me la encontré con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara y exhibiendo nuevo parasito. Pero eso es propio de Vanessa; aún me acuerdo de aquel hippie que después de sacarla doscientos mil dólares la dejó abandonada en isla Esme. Y ese es el novio más decente que ha tenido. Aunque siento lastima por el pobre chico con quien se va a casar.

Fruncí el ceño. Si Jacob le hubiese dejado a él plantado a escasos meses de la boda, no sentiría tanta pena por él. Afortunadamente, Jasper, después de hacerme un gesto de complicidad, contestó:

—Tengo la sensación que son tal para cual.

Y se metió una cucharada de leche con avena a la boca.

¡Hablando del diablo!

Por segunda vez, volví a ver a Jacob y su sonrisa casi tatuada en el rostro. Pero ya no era mi sonrisa, ya que ésta siempre irradiaba alegría, tal como un sol en la tierra.

La nueva sonrisa de Jacob era una mueca vacía y bastante cínica. Hacía juego con su nuevo aspecto, que incluía un chándal de diseño que le hacía parecer más un modelo de marcas deportivas que un luchador a punto de entrar en eliminatorias.

Me fijé que Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima, analizando cada gesto de Jake como lo había hecho antes conmigo. Sin embargo, no le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa como en mi caso. Entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. No entendía demasiado los códigos de gestos de los hombres, pero, en el poco tiempo que llevaba como chico me hicieron ver que eran bastante directos.

Edward, con un solo vistazo, había calado lo suficiente a Jake para comprender que no le gustaba y no le admitiría dentro de su grupo de amigos. Toda la pena que hubiese manifestado por él se había desvanecido.

Jacob estuvo lanzando bromas y riéndose obscenamente con su pandilla, hasta que, por casualidad fijó su mirada en nuestra mesa y sus ojos oscuros se pararon en mí.

Me sentí incapaz de tragar los trozos de manzana que tenía en la boca. Y aquello fue peor cuando se dirigió hacia nuestra mesa.

Seguramente me habría reconocido. Jacob era la persona que mejor me conocía y un estúpido disfraz no sería un obstáculo para ello. Él me había estado desnudando desde los dieciséis años. Un poco de ropa de chico y un corte radical de pelo no me harían distinta a sus ojos.

Comprendía que había llegado el momento de enfrentarme a él. Ninguna palabra me venía a la mente, y los pocos, —inconexos y caóticos— que me venían se morían en mis labios.

¡Plan de mierda!

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su tono de voz daba a entender que no sería una conversación amistosa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan sólo. Para todo lo demás, Bloodymaggie.

**_Nota de la autora:_** Sí, a lo mejor hubiese sido mejor actualizar HoW que esté. Va más con el ambiente de este día, pero aunque no es de terror, algun fantasma hará su aparición. Y quero dejar clara varias cosas antes de que paseis de largo y os pongais al fic.

En primer lugar, cuando subo una nota de autor y por favor os pido que no dejeis rrs, no me los dejeis porque luego, cuando suba el capitulo verdarero no me podeis dejar rrs firmados (He activado los anonimos y por favor, no me deis motivos para volver a desactivarlos. Si hay algun comentario ofensivo, insultante o chorra, se borrará sin ninguna duda. Creo que todos somos mayorcitos para andarnos con tonterias y no pienso estresarme porque alguna tenga demasiado tiempo libre que perder. Yo, ahora mismo, por desgracia no tengo tanto, y sólo quiero disfrutar escribiendo). A lo que iba, no dejeis rrs en las notas de autor, por favor.

Y segundo, en este capitulo, al final, hay una escena algo "morbosa" (no es para tanto para mi gusto, pero hay que avisar) que puede que no sea del agrado de todo el mundo. Mi deber es avisar. Y espero que comprendais que no quiero ofender a nadie con este fic. Es un fic de humor cien por cien (bueno, 1% de drama, pero no os ahré sufrir mucho) y no quiero a nadie sufriendo por él. Así que cero sufrimientos y risas a tope. No pretendo ser realista, sólo pasarmelo bien.

Y bueno, la ultima vez, no fuisteis muy generosas con vuestros rrs. Espero que esta vez sí lo seais. Estamos un poco lejos de los 200, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, o llegamos o nos quedamos bordenandolos. ¿Qué os parece? ^^)

Y antes de las risas, desearos un feliz Happy Halloween

La proxima vez, será House of Wolves, lo siento. No he tenido tiempo para actualizarlo.

* * *

_**Seis**_

* * *

— _¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Cerré los ojos y me preparé para excusarme cuando sonó una voz que no era la mía dirigiéndose a Jacob:

— ¿Y no puedo estar aquí? Que yo sepa esto es un torneo libre donde cualquier persona que sepa un poco de lucha puede participar. Creo que soy mayor para saber leer e interpretar las cosas, Jacob Black. —Una voz que no era la mía contestaba desafiante a la pregunta de Jacob.

Abrí los ojos y me fijé en un Jasper muy enojado con Jacob.

Entonces me di cuenta que Jacob no me había reconocido en ningún momento y que se había referido a Jasper. Debería sentirme muy ofendida, pero, de momento, sólo me oí respirando ampliamente por el alivio. La farsa se podía mantener durante un tiempo más.

Una vez me hube relajado, escuché con ansiedad la conversación entre aquellos dos.

—No es que a mí me importe lo que hagas, pero me parece demasiado casual que estés aquí después del anuncio de mi compromiso—atacó Jacob. —Eres el novio de la mejor amiga de mi ex y creo que Bella, por lo que me imagino que estará bastante molesta por nuestra ruptura. Comprendo que Alice la crea pero no voy a permitir que te llene la cabeza con sus estúpidas hipótesis.

Noté una fuerte presión en el muslo. Jasper seguía mirando a Jake—o al demonio que había tomado posesión de mi antiguo novio, porque ese no podía ser Jacob—pero había puesto su mano para impedir que saltase. No me miraba, pero todo su lenguaje corporal estaba en alerta conmigo como si me dijese: "¡Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería!".

Era una cualidad muy útil para la supervivencia masculina, esperaba que me la enseñase para poder apañármelas mejor.

Indiferente, Jasper se limitó a decirle que no había hablado conmigo.

—No puedo negar que Alice haya hablado con Bella. Viven en la misma casa y compartirán confidencias. Pero la he dejado bien claro que los problemas entre Bella y tú son vuestros y no quiero saber nada del asunto.

Quería dejar zanjado el asunto por consideración hacia mí, pero Jacob era demasiado testarudo y no estaba siendo muy delicado que digamos. Supuestamente, yo no estaba para defenderme de lo que me acusase, por lo que podía tergiversar los hechos y que la gente le creyese.

—No soy santo de devoción de tu novia. —Jasper lo confirmó con la cabeza. —Pero no me merezco lo que me está haciendo. No voy a quedar como el malo de la película cuando fue ella quien me dejó a mí para coger ese estúpido trabajo en Chicago. —Puso énfasis de sentirlo de verdad. Incluso juraría que se enjugaría una lágrima de cocodrilo si le fuese posible… ¡El muy cínico!—Y ahora se va haciendo la victima de que yo la dejé. Ha intentado volver en contra a todos nuestros conocidos, e incluso a mi propio padre. Menos mal que la sangre tira y me ha advertido de las tretas de mi ex. —Exasperado, se dio un golpe en los muslos para darle mayor teatro. —He estado mucho tiempo con ella y no quería que lo nuestro acabase así, pero ella misma decidió cortar y luego se hace la victima de todo…

Jasper le cortó en el acto.

—Ya te he dicho que vengo a participar tranquilamente sin pelearme con nadie excepto con quien tenga enfrente en el ring. Todo lo que tenga que ver con vosotros dos no me interesa en absoluto.

Carraspeó y añadió:

— Aunque permíteme que te diga que no te estás comportando como un caballero. No importa quien rompió o quien dejó de romper, si fueses realmente legal con ella no dirías una sola palabra.

Antes de formarse las arrugas en la frente de Jake por su consternación, Edward le atacó sin rodeos, incluso hasta el extremo de ser desagradable:

—Para ser una tirana en ciernes has aguantado bastante con ella, según he entendido. Una de dos, o eras demasiado cobarde para dejarla, o no te encontrabas tan a disgusto con ella como quieres indicar; claro que tampoco has perdido el tiempo en busca de consuelo… ¡Y que consuelo! Y de acuerdo con Jasper, es una autentica falta de respeto hablar de una ex novia cuando ella no está presente y no se puede defender.

Fruncí el ceño mirándole furibundamente. Hasta le hubiese gruñido si Jasper no me hubiese estado vigilando. Cierto que era muy galante defendiendo así a una dama y que Jacob estaba siendo increíblemente rastrero, pero nadie le había llamado para meterse en nuestros asuntos.

— ¿Me podría permitir saber quien es la persona que me da este consejo?—Se mofó Jacob. El sarcasmo nunca había sido su punto fuerte.

—Edward Cullen—se presentó de mala gana mi compañero de cuarto.

Ni siquiera movió un poco el brazo para dar la mano a Jacob quien se la tendía a modo de presentación. Éste retiró la mano al cabo de un rato molesto por la tirante actitud de Edward. No obstante, lo dejó pasar y sonrió de manera socarrona.

—Sólo quería que me mostrases un poco de amabilidad, pero al parecer todo lo que me han contado sobre tu altanería es completamente cierto, Edward Cullen—dijo enfáticamente. Continuó cuando Edward sólo dio signos de comprenderle alzando una ceja con aire incrédulo: —Deberías empezar a ser más amable conmigo. Si no te has enterado aún, tú y yo vamos a ser familia en menos de lo que piensas.

— ¿Familia?—Masculló Edward. —Tienes un concepto bastante equivocado de las cosas, Black. La familia se basa en la unión por la sangre, la cual, por desgracia, no puedes elegir. Y la otra, y más importante, los sentimientos de cariño y protección que sus miembros ejercen sobre ti. Que yo sepa, tú y yo no tenemos ni una sola gota de sangre en común. Y lo más importante, no tengo ningún sentimiento de cercanía hacia ti y dudo que en un futuro cercano eso se arregle. —Se rascó la barbilla y añadió: —Y tuve la mala suerte de ver tu golpe de fortuna en la televisión junto con varios millones de americanos. Aprovéchalo y juega bien tus cartas antes que se desplome el castillo de naipes.

Enfurecido a consecuencia de ser el centro de atención de la manera que no quería, Jacob chasqueó la lengua y nos dio la espalda, no sin antes, volverse de nuevo hacia Jasper y advertirle que no se pasase de la lengua. Quería tener un pasado inmaculado y Jasper podría ser un obstáculo.

¡Pobre Jasper! Era un santo y yo me empeñaba en hacerle su tarea de conciencia mucho más difícil.

Abruptamente, me levanté de la silla antes de que Jasper o cualquiera tuviesen tiempo de reaccionar y salí corriendo en pos de Jacob.

— ¡Bell…Heath, no! ¡No lo eches todo a perder!—Me chilló Jasper tras mi espalda. No le hice caso.

Jacob caminaba muy deprisa y logré alcanzarlo en medio del pasillo del hall cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras.

Había oído cada una de sus crueles palabras en el comedor, pero quería que tuviese el valor de decírmelo a la cara. No me había reconocido porque no me había observado bien, pero, ahora, estando a solas, seguro que lo haría.

Nos conocíamos de toda la vida y habíamos sido novios desde los dieciséis. Él había sido la persona que mejor me conocía…

¡Por supuesto que me reconocería en cuanto me viese!

Por eso se me cayó el mundo encima al tocarle el hombro, hacerle volver y ver como sus ojos oscuros expresaban cualquier cosa menos reconocimiento.

—Jacob…—musité y me callé ante su expresión hosca.

— ¿Nos conocemos?—Preguntó casi molesto por mi intromisión.

Tuve que hacer acopio de mis fuerzas para no quebrar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Si no te importa, me están esperando y me corre prisa. Así que dime lo que tengas que decir y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ser tratada con la rudeza con la que me estaba tratando. Ni una sola palabra amable.

¿Casi nueve años de relación para acabar así?

—…Sólo quería desearte suerte y esperar que pudiéramos ser compañeros de equipo…—logré balbucear.

Los hombros de Jacob se movieron espasmódicamente debido a la risa.

— ¿Suerte?—Desdeñó la palabra. —No la necesito. No tengo que hacer la prueba para pasar. Yo estoy dentro. Más bien, yo soy el equipo. He sido el capitán durante estos dos años y el entrenador confía en mí. Sois los demás los que debéis mostrar el nivel adecuado para entrar en el equipo. —Me echó una mirada despectiva. La enésima en el momento y acabamos de empezar el día: —Aunque viéndote tengo la sensación que el nivel ha bajado muchísimo. En fin, buena suerte, tú sí la necesitarás.

Subió la escalera sin reparar en mi estado de estupefacción.

Salí de mi aletargamiento al notar una presión sobre mi hombro.

Me volví bruscamente y me encontré con Edward observándome con curiosidad.

—Eres un personaje muy inquieto—comentó jovial. —Has salido corriendo sin acabar de desayunar. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ¡Hum! Estás a punto de echarte a llorar. ¿Ese miserable de Black ha sido ruin contigo?

Iba a preparar el puño pero le detuve.

—No voy a llorar—mentí. Estaba a punto de hacer pucheros. —Debo ser fuerte y no hacerlo. Se supone que soy…—hipé—…soy un hombre…

Se rió entre dientes.

—No seas tonto. Todos lo hacemos alguna vez aunque no queramos admitirlo.

—No voy a llorar—repetí de nuevo. Bastaba con que me dejase sola e iría derecha a descargarme.

Jasper apareció de repente y decidió encargarse de la situación.

A modo de consuelo, me pasó el brazo sobre la cintura y me acercó contra su cuerpo de manera reconfortarte.

—Mi pobre primo Heath. Creo que no has superado aún lo de tu ruptura. —Se volvió hacia Edward y le explicó: —La infeliz criatura está saliendo de una tormentosa relación y Jacob le ha recordado al desgraciado de su ex. Tuve la patética idea de incitarle a participar en este torneo para despejarse, pero la sombra del capullo es alargada y resulta que es una idea patética eso…

— ¿Estás insinuando que tu primo no debe participar en el torneo?—Se extrañó Edward. —Se supone que sabe luchar y necesitamos un poco de colaboración de todos para sacar este torneo adelante…

—Ha sido un error por mi parte—se disculpó Jasper. —En realidad, Heath es un aficionado y sólo ha luchado en algún campeonato del colegio… ¡Nada serio! Creo que molestaría más que ayudaría. Está mucho mejor con Alice y ella se encargará de consolarlo como pueda…

Me separé abruptamente de él y empecé a mirarle fieramente. Estaba muy susceptible y era peligrosa.

— ¿Molestar? ¿Por qué soy yo quien molesta? Sé luchar tan bien como cualquier hom…como cualquiera de este torneo. ¡No voy a quedarme de manos cruzadas! ¡Todos los hombres son unos cabrones y se lo voy a hacer pagar!—Di un puñetazo en la palma de la mano resuelta ante mi subidón de adrenalina.

—Heath, no nos llames cabrones. Tú también eres uno de los nuestros, recuerda—me dijo Jasper a modo de recordatorio. —Y creo que por tu bien será mejor que vuelvas a Fo…Phoenix y te dedicas a recomponer tu vida…

— ¡Quiero dar patadas y puñetazos a todo el mundo!—Protesté. — ¿Por qué no puedo tener mi oportunidad? Puedo demostrar que soy como el resto.

—Pero no lo eres—siseó Jasper entre diente indicándome que me acercaba a un terreno peligroso.

—Tu primo tiene razón—me apoyó Edward. —Para una ruptura no hay nada mejor que una buena dosis de adrenalina y pasar una jornada con unos chicos con ganas de divertirse, ¿verdad, Heath?—Me dio un codazo cómplice.

Asentí intentando pensar que se trataba de una persona con sus sentimientos y no una maquina de hacer sexo…y del bueno… ¡Maldita Alice! Sería igual de mezquina que Jacob si le sustituía tan pronto en mi mente. Mi no ruptura estaba muy reciente. Para superar la tentación debía mirarle lo menos posible e intentar no etiquetarle como potencialmente follable… ¡Oh, Bella…o Heath, tú y tu sucia mente! ¿Cómo podía salir esto medianamente bien?

—Además—añadió—, no es necesario que te preocupes por él. Es mi compañero de cuarto y le cuidaré como si se tratase de ti.

Volvió a apoyar su brazo sobre mi hombro y me sonrió amigablemente.

¡De cabeza al pecado! ¿Pero que podía hacer yo si él se ponía en mi camino?

Supuse que Jasper comprendió que me estaba metiendo en un buen lio del que no era muy consciente del todo porque empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Ed, enserio, Heath es muy especial si no lo has tratado antes. ¿Por qué crees que sus padres no le dejaban salir de casa mucho?—Se suponía que era gay, no un alien. Jasper lo estaba poniendo peor: —Y eres médico. Sí, médico—me indicó para que captase la nefasta consecuencia de aquel hecho. —El pobre Heath está traumatizado con los hombres de bata blanca… ¡Imagínate si en alguna de esas crisis de pánico, le abrazas para consolarle y él se toma confianzas! Eres guapo y carne de cañón para que te viole en uno de sus episodios…

Edward decidió cortar por lo sano y dejó que Jasper continuase su monologo mientras nos alejábamos de él como si fuese un loco peligroso.

—Es una de las mejores personas que conozco, pero cuando se pone en ese plan no hay quien le aguante—resopló. —No deberíais dejar que haga esos ejercicios espirituales. No podemos controlar lo que esnifa en el proceso. Cuando estaba en la universidad y fumaba le dio por decir que el gobierno tenía pactos secretos con los alienígenas. Aunque en esa época se hizo fan de expediente X y además coincidía con un estudio de farmacología que me tocó hacer y Emmett me conseguía el cannabis y se lo mezclaba con el tabaco.

Nos reímos levemente y por un momento olvidé el motivo de mi tristeza.

—Además—añadió—, somos dos personas adultas que sabemos a lo que vamos, ¿no? Ninguno se va a comportar como un crio porque ya se ha visto todo lo que se tenía que ver, ¿verdad?

Me sonrojé. Como suponía que no fuese virgen, seguro que sí, pero no era cuestión de escandalizarle tan pronto.

Carraspeé levemente como señal de asentir. Cuanto menos hablase, mejor.

—De verdad, creo que necesitas estar lejos de todos los problemas y despejarte propinando unos cuantos golpes—me dijo mientras entrabamos al gimnasio para prepararnos para la eliminatoria.

.

.

.

La selección de grupos para eliminar se hizo por sorteo.

Respiré tranquila cuando vi que no me tocaba batirme ni con Jasper, ni el gigantesco Emmett—quien no había aparecido todavía—, ni con Edward. Sin embargo, sentí algo en mi pecho que sustituía a la alegría de ver que se trataba de Jared. No podía encargarme del propio Jacob, pero su querido amigo-perro guardián se llevaría la paliza que en justicia debería haber sido para él.

Éste, menospreciando mi pequeña y frágil figura, me hizo un gesto despectivo.

— ¡Ah!, tú eres el raro, ¿no?—me dedicó unas palabras como si me estuviese perdonando la vida.

Decidí ignorarlo mientras subía a la tarima del ring y le estudiaba detenidamente.

Como todos los habitantes de La Push, Jared era muy alto—me sacaba mínimo de tres cabezas y media—y muy musculoso. Por su condición masculina, sería más fuerte que yo. No supondría un gran obstáculo para mí que había competido en campeonatos de nivel estatal.

Papá nos había entrenado a todos desde que teníamos uso de razón y nos había dado el siguiente consejo:

"_Nunca os dejéis engañar por el tamaño o la fuerza de un adversario. Siempre hay un punto débil que dejará al descubierto. Se rápido y ágil y encuéntralo antes de dejarte coger y ser machacado por los puños del rival. La lucha no siempre la gana quien tenga más fuerza física, si no quien sepa emplear mejor su técnica_."

Estudiaba a Jared mientras me ponía los guantes, me ajustaba el protector dental y abrochaba el casco. Éste no dejaba de echarme bravatas con su escaso vocabulario de pueblerino.

— ¿Me estás echando el visto bueno mientras esperas a que se te ponga dura? Te romperé toda la dentadura antes de que llegues a pensar en ponerme rojo el agujero del culo, marica de mierda.

No oyó la señal del silbato que indicaba que el combate estaba empezando. Me dio ventaja y con todas las fuerzas impacté un puñetazo en su cara. Se tambaleó y empecé a propinarle una serie de patadas hasta dejarle arrinconado en una esquina del ring.

Aun así, era bastante grande para mí para hacerle una sola llave que le dejase en el suelo y me permitiese llevarme la victoria. Me costó dos intentos, aunque merecieron la pena.

Se había quedado mancillado por los puñetazos y patadas y su estúpido ego mancillado.

Sólo logró mascullar unas palabras para insultarme:

— ¡Asquerosa niña!

Tuve que pensar que se refería a un insulto a mi supuesta condición sexual y no a mi sexo en sí.

—Sí, soy un marica pero el que estás en el suelo eres tú.

Hubiera quedado mucho más gay para ellos me abstuve de hacer un bailecito de la victoria moviendo las caderas y chillando como una criatura. Salí del ring muy digna done un Jasper bastante malhumorado me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada.

Tenía la obligación de advertirme y yo misma sabía que esto estaba tomando un cauce peligroso. Una cosa era pensar el plan como si fuese una broma del día de inocentes, y otra ponerlo en práctica con personas reales a las que estar mintiendo. De alguna manera, odiaba mentir a Edward y eso que era un recién llegado a mi vida.

Le di una palmadita a Jasper de manera amistosa.

—No te he visto en el ring—le dije para desviar el tema.

—Ya he pasado al siguiente combate—me explicó casi cortante. Añadió: —Y por lo que veo tú también. Luchas demasiado bien para que este disparate llegue a buen término, Heath.

—Ya te he dicho que no me voy a detener ahora—le indiqué molesta ante el tono de sus palabras.

—Ya has visto todo lo que Jacob opina de ti. No va a volver contigo y no creo que quiera tener un enfrentamiento contigo cara a cara. Es un gilipollas cobarde y no sabe lo que ha perdido por querer trepar más alto, por lo que no merece la pena que sigas con esta farsa. Vete ahora que puedes, es el consejo de un buen amigo.

Me mantuve firme en mi decisión. Sabía que Jacob no volvería conmigo mientras estuviese la bruja lanzando su hechizo sobre él, y no estaba segura si quería que volviese realmente. Pero, por muy resuelta que intentase aparentar, estaba muerta de miedo si tenía que volver a poner de nuevo los cimientos de mi vida sola. No quería acabar como Leah Clearwater.

—No hay nada perdido aún—concluí el tema.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

—Aunque ganes estos combates y pases las eliminatorias, no creo que llegues muy lejos—me advirtió Jasper. —Edward.

— ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Edward en todo esto?

—Es médico—volvió a recordarme. —Enserio, ¿cuánto crees que va a tardar en darse cuenta que no eres un chico? Va a estar contigo un determinado número de horas suficientes para ver que algo falla. Y no se andará con rodeos, irá directamente al entrenador a denunciarte y entonces Jacob no sólo no se acercará a ti. Te pondrá una orden de alejamiento porque pienses que estás loca.

Sí, Edward era un autentico problema. Jasper estaba ligado a la amistad, pero Edward no. Era una persona demasiado franca para andarse por las ramas y no le veía ayudándome con este plan. Y lo peor de todo que le defraudaría nada más conocernos.

Si lo pensaba demasiado, saldría bastante peor.

—No te preocupes, Jazz—le animé. —Improvisemos y algo saldrá. Hablando de Edward, ¿dónde está?

Me señaló uno de los rings. Era su turno. Aun sabiendo que podría poner fin a mi más que estúpido plan, algo en mí quería que ganase.

Y lo iba a hacer, porque me gustaba mucho su técnica de lucha. Entre las otras de las muchas cosas que añadir a la lista.

Ágil como un felino, ejecutaba sus fatales movimientos con una gracia tal como si estuviese practicando una perfecta coreografía. Seguramente, Charlie disfrutaría mucho viéndole luchar.

Su rival no tenía ninguna opción. En una llave, había vencido y ahora se encontraba en medio del ring como un titán. Un titán lleno de sudor que le hacía la piel más brillante y que los mechones se le pegasen a las sienes así como la camiseta de tirantes a su poderoso torso…

…¡Uy, uy, uy! La tentación venía con armas de destrucción masiva para mi autocontrol.

Al bajar del ring nos dedicó una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.

—Por lo que veo, habéis pasado la primera ronda—nos dijo sonriente.

Jasper asintió de mala gana.

—Se me había olvidado que Heath luchaba muy bien—reconoció a regañadientes. —Demasiado bien para mi tranquilidad.

Le di un puntapiés para que no fuese tan agobiante. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si a alguien no le gusta la condición sexual de tu primo que mire para otro lado—espetó éste. —Es su problema. Deberías dejar de ser tan protector con la gente, Jazz. Lo cual te agradecemos de todo corazón que seas tan leal con tus amigos, pero somos adultos y sabremos apañárnoslas sin que estés invocando a los avatares (1) para protegernos.

Me aclaré la garganta para cambiar de tema.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?—Pregunté realmente curiosa por su estilo de lucha.

Sonrió algo carente de alegría.

—En _West Point_ (2) —me contestó no muy dispuesto a contarme la historia. —Sólo estuve nueve meses antes de que me echaran de allí. Fui obligado y nunca me habitué a la disciplina del lugar aunque sacase unas buenas notas. Después de celebrar que me echasen, me metí a estudiar medicina en Harvard. Mi primo Emmett ya se encontraba allí estudiando fisioterapia y así fue como conocí a este iluminado. —Sonrió más abiertamente cuando señaló a Jasper.

—Si, reíros—nos riñó como si fuésemos dos niños traviesos.—Pero si no estuviese yo aquí para devolveros la poca cordura que os queda, no se donde iríais a parar.

— ¡Relájate, Jazz!—Repetimos Edward y yo al unísono.

Oímos como el entrenador Clifford llamaba a Emmett Cullen. No lo habíamos visto y como Jasper no había pagado la fianza, se suponía que estaba en la cárcel. Por lo que saltamos debido a la sorpresa al ver al enorme primo de Edward saltar al ring con una agilidad impropia de alguien de su envergadura, y abalanzarse hacia su rival sin piedad. Sin el estilo elegante de su primo, también disfrutaba de su técnica de lucha. Apreté con fuerza el papel del numero de combate que me tocaba en un instante y respiré con alivio al darme cuenta que no coincidiría con ninguno de ellos. Eran otro nivel a los chicos de La Push, y sobre todo, para una chica como yo por muy preparada que estuviese.

Acabó con su rival en un tiempo record.

Oí como Jasper empezaba a lamentarse y tirarse de los pelos.

— ¡Estoy jodido hasta la medula!—Se lamentó. —Si Emmett está aquí significa que alguien le ha sacado de la cárcel. Por lo tanto, la pirada que tengo de hermana debe andar muy cerca…

— ¡Exactamente detrás de ti, cabrón de mierda!—La oímos exclamar antes que ésta diese un golpe seco en el cuello de Jasper. — ¡Eres un desgraciado, Jasper! ¿A que demonios estabas esperando a que me sacaras de la cárcel?

Dolorido, su hermano se frotó el cuello.

—Cuando se tiene una hermana como tú, a la que siempre pago la fianza cuando se mete en un lio, un hombre sólo puede aspirar a tener un momento de paz.

Rosalie entornó los ojos, bastante enfadada.

—Me estoy preguntando si durante el parto, no aterrizaste en el suelo con la cabeza. Por lo menos, siempre me quedará el bueno de Carlisle. Al ver que no me habías sacado aún de la cárcel, vino a buscarnos y pagó la fianza. A propósito, le debes tres mil dólares. Pásate por la enfermería a pagárselos cuando acaben las eliminatorias.

Jasper murmuró el nombre de Carlisle como si fuese una maldición cósmica para él.

—Hola, Rose—la saludó Edward irónico. —Gracias a Dios por no ser parte de tu familia, con la mía no me ahorro disgustos. Por lo menos podrías saludar a tu primo Heath. Se ha animado a venir y ha vencido a su primer contrincante en la eliminatoria.

Me quedé completamente estática y pálida como una vela cuando Rosalie frunció el ceño preguntándose que diablos estaba diciendo Edward. Jasper estaba al borde de la hipoxia.

Edward, como si quisiese dar a entender lo que le estaba diciendo, me señaló y fui objeto del escrutinio de su mirada.

Cuando pensé que todo se iba a ir a la mierda, no me esperé ver un extraño brillo de reconocimiento en sus bellísimos ojos azules y una sonrisa de bienvenida. Había algo que me daba a entender que había comprendido y que estaba de mi parte.

— ¡Claro!—Cayó en la cuenta. —Mi primo Heath. Hacía años que no nos veíamos.

Y antes de poder reaccionar, me abrazó con fuerza.

—Hola prima Rose…Rosalie—la saludé sin saber más que hacer sino corresponder a su abrazo.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte—sonó increíblemente sincera. —Retiro lo de Jasper. Tengo que reconocer que cuando deja de hacer la fotosíntesis y le riega la sangre al cerebro, es un autentico genio. Incluso un buen hermano.

Se separó de mí, y me guiñó un ojo cómplice como si conociese mi secreto.

Emmett se acercaba a nosotros secándose el sudor de la cabeza con una toalla y nos saludó de este modo:

—Eso significa que os ha ido bien la eliminatoria. —Después se dirigió a mí en particular: — ¡Ey primo de Jazz y de mi próxima mujer!—Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco: — ¡Veo que tienes los huevos de acero y has pasado! Creo que tenemos la diversión asegurada.

— ¡No te pases ni un pelo con mi primo!—Le advirtió Rosalie protectora conmigo. —O empezarás a perder puntos para follar conmigo y te pondré en la lista detrás de Homer Simpson.

Éste refunfuñó como si se tratase de un adorable osito de peluche tamaño extra grande.

—Si llevo siete años demostrándote lo mucho que me gustas y si no ha servido para nada estar una noche en la cárcel contigo, ¿qué tengo que hacer para estar el primero de la lista y estar entre tus sabanas?

Rosalie le dio unos golpecitos en la frente.

—Madura, Emmett, madura.

Luego me abrazó con más intensidad.

—Creo que mi primo Heath va ser la solución a todos mis problemas y un pasaporte para realizar el plan que tengo en la cabeza.

Observé como Edward y Jasper se intercambiaban una mirada como si presintiesen problemas. Emmett, ignorando aquello, siguió con el juego de seducción para Rosalie.

—Pues si tú no me quieres por el momento—enfatizó la palabra _momento_—, me buscaré a otra hasta que revientes por los celos. No te creas que eres la única que tienes un bonito culo por estos lares. Para empezar, tu primo Heath—me señaló y bajó la mirada hasta mi culo sin despegar los ojos de él. — ¡Joder! Esto de no follar regularmente me está haciendo mucho mal. Estoy por decir que el culo respingón de un tío es mucho mejor que el de la Beyonce esa…—Se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse una imagen de la cabeza bastante desagradable. — ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

Me sentí incomoda y, como resguardo, me tapé el culo con las manos.

Y con mucha más razón cuando pillé la mirada alucinada de Edward y Jasper sobre él.

.

.

.

De los casi doscientos participantes que nos inscribimos para el torneo, nos clasificamos para formar el equipo nueve. Diez si contábamos con el trepa de Jacob.

No se había mojado un solo pelo con el sudor de la lucha y ya pasaba directamente al equipo, e incluso podría llegar a disputar el combate final en el caso de que el equipo llegase a la final.

¿Realmente aún quería aquel energúmeno? No podía explicármelo a menos que habiendo jugado a una Ouija, algún espíritu maligno le hubiese poseído y el Jacob con el que me iba a casar estuviese en algún lugar de su cuerpo, prisionero y avergonzado de los actos de aquel ente malvado.

Jacob tenía una habilidad innata para persuadir a la gente y hacerse querer. Siempre había sido el más espontaneo de los dos. Estaba claro que había comido el cerebro a su flamante futuro suegro—y como Emmett había expresado muy indignado, comido el conejo de su brillante prometida, aquella zorra pelirroja con un gran pedrusco en su dedo… ¡Ojala el muy cabrón se atragantase con sus pelos pelirrojos!... ¡Uf! Predecía que si estaba demasiado tiempo en la orbita de Emmett me volvería más malhablada que una camarera de pub de carretera—; incluso el entrenador le miraba con ojos tiernos como si fuese el alma del equipo.

Tenía la horrible sensación que si Edward no hacía esfuerzos por controlarse, aquello podría acabar muy mal.

Pero ahora tenía yo misma un problema.

Me encontraba en el despacho del entrenador Clifford.

Después de las eliminatorias, antes de poder ir a celebrar mi pase junto a Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Garrett—quien se había aliado con nosotros declarándonos el bando _anti Jacob_—y Rosalie—la auto declarada presidente del bando anti Jacob y anti Clifford—, me enviaron el mensaje que el entrenador quería hablar conmigo.

Y allí me encontraba yo, encogida ante el escrutinio de sus pequeños ojos oscuros y husmeando con su nariz aguileña, mientras arrugaba el ceño. No le gustaba nada que estuviese aquí, me estaba tratando como una autentica apestada.

Y sus palabras chillonas y agudas me lo demostraron al instante que así era.

—Así que usted es Heathcliff Wilder, ¿no?—Asentí ante sus palabras. —O creo que debería decir ese error de la naturaleza que le gustan que le follen por el culo.

¡Vale! Podría ser un homófobos de primer grado, me lo había llegado a imaginar así, pero no esperaba que me lo soltase tan directamente. Tuve que pensar una respuesta que no me dejará llegar al nivel de ruindad de aquel histriónico personaje. Después de dejar de abrir la boca como una estúpida.

—Si le soy sincero, creo que no es mi lugar favorito. Ni siquiera lo he proba…—Meneé la cabeza. —Creo que la palabra que me define mejor es homosexual.

—Yo aquí diré que es lo que mejor te define—me cortó abruptamente. Sacó una hoja de su escritorio y me la entregó. —Tu participación en este torneo me está creando verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza, muchacho. En los tiempos antiguos, cuando las cosas funcionaban de verdad, si se me hubiese presentado un caso como el tuyo le estaría vetada la participación al torneo de inmediato. Pero con todas esas gilipolleces de la corrección políticas y todo ese saco de mierda, pedirían mi cabeza a gritos si te echase del torneo. Como tengo que tragar con esto, mejor curarse en salud y entregarte este formulario para salvar mi culo y, de paso, el tuyo o lo que se pueda salvar. Algunos de mis muchachos están algo aprensivos con tu presencia y no quiero ningún incidente desagradable durante la celebración.

Estaba alucinada—ese termino quedaba muy corto—con lo que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Está bromeando?—Le señalé la hoja. —Es un documento _No preguntes, no contestes_ (3). No es por corregirle, pero espero que esté enterado que esa ley ha sido actualmente derogada.

Se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuese con él.

—El individuo de la Casablanca está muy lejos para influir en mis decisiones y solucionar mis problemas. —Con un gesto de impaciencia, me indicó que firmase el documento al ver que estaba de brazos cruzados. — Ahórranos problemas a los dos, muchacho.

Me hubiera gustado vomitarle toda clase de insultos y blasfemias que se me cruzaban por la mente. Estaba a punto de sugerirle que se hiciese una prueba de ADN y buscase su árbol genealógico por si entre sus ilustres antepasados se encontraban Satán y Adolf Hitler entre otros.

En su lugar, me levanté de la silla y ante sus ojos, rompí aquella estupidez de hoja haciéndola añicos y depositándola sobre su mesa. Después me fui muy dignamente sin dejar de escuchar las amenazas veladas de que si no firmaba no podría velar por lo que me pasase.

—Yo me limpio las manos con lo que le pase a tu culo, chaval.

Al salir del despacho, una multitud me esperaba expectante. Aunque sólo pude distinguir los ojos verdes oscurecidos de Edward observándome con indignación.

Me costó comprender que había estado escuchando todo lo que el entrenador me había dicho, y algo así como un antiguo código de justicia cruzaba su mente. Lo intuí por la manera de apretar los puños con violencia.

Una pequeña gota de remordimiento surcó mi cuerpo. Me gustaría contarle la verdad y si él fuese capaz de perdonarme poder tener la posibilidad de conocerle mucho mejor y ser buenos amigos.

Era una posibilidad remota.

No dijo una sola palabra. En realidad, nadie a parte de Rosalie que chillaba indignada contra la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo contra el pobre Heath por tratarse de alguien con una condición sexual diferente.

Era una completa farsante. Si se llegase a enterar de la verdad, me odiaría mucho. Yo no era su mártir. Sólo se trataba de una completa pirada que aún quería a su ex novio y necesitaba explicaciones.

—Ese tío no debería estar dirigiendo el equipo—protestó. —Tenía que estar en una habitación aislada con una camisa de fuerza en un manicomio de alta seguridad. El mundo, y el equipo en concreto, estarían mejor sin individuos de esa calaña. ¡Encima tendríamos el equipo femenino!

Algunas voces se manifestaban a favor, otras en contra. Me fije que Jasper tenía puestos los ojos al cielo y estaba murmurando unas oraciones en un idioma extraño. Seguramente estaría rogando que nos moliesen a palos cuando esto se cayese por su propio peso.

Emmett fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Vale, ese tipo le contrataron en un campo de concentración, eso ninguna duda. Pero antes de lincharle a palos, yo propongo que a lo mejor, podemos hacer algo con Heathcliff para ayudarle. Quizás, aún no esté perdido del todo y puede que sólo sea una confusión debida a una crisis de identidad sexual.

—No estoy confundido. Tengo muy claro lo que me gusta—protesté. Una vez que veías a Brad Pitt como Aquiles en _Troya_, estaba muy claro que si te gustaba, no había vuelta de hoja en tu camino a la identidad sexual. Follada por él en ese instante sin ningún genero de dudas.

Alguien bufó y Garrett intervino a favor de Emmett.

—Oye, el chico tiene razón. A veces, en la vida hay confusión sexual que te hace dudar de lo que gusta realmente. Tal vez, si le va a un puticlub y le gusta lo que le hacen allí, podría ser que declararse homosexual así tan descaradamente haya sido precipitado.

Su mujer le dio una buena colleja en el cuello.

—Eso de dormir en el sofá te afecta el poco riego que te llega al cerebro.

— ¡Nada de puticlub!—Chilló Emmett. — ¡Que traigan una streapper y así todos disfrutamos! Si vemos que se le pone tiesa es porque se ha aclarado.

— ¡Emmett, deja de decir tonterías! Parece que estás en un concurso de decir la burrada más gorda—le riñó Edward muy enfadado. —Creo que esto es demasiado hasta para ti.

Esperé que Rosalie soltase algún taco sobre la inmadurez de los tíos, por lo que me sorprendió verla acercarse a mí y agarrarme con decisión de los hombros.

—No necesitamos una streapper ni una prostituta para demostrar que vuestras hipótesis de gilipollas profundos no se sostienen ni de broma—les dijo burlonamente.

Y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me acercó hacia ella y con violencia estampó sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

El beso hubiera sido de cine si se hubiese tratado de un ligue—masculino, a poder ser el poseedor de los veintitrés centímetros mejor proporcionados que había visto—pero al tratarse de Rosalie, la cual no se cortaba un pelo, haciendo efecto ventosa y apretando mi mandíbula para meter la lengua.

Con todo, no lo hacía mal, y si no fuese por lo cohibida que estaba, hasta disfrutaría de ello.

— ¡Joder! ¡Esto es lo más lésbico que mis ojos han visto nunca!—Oí chillar a Jasper. — ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! La emoción me puede.

Lo sentía por Alice, pero si me descubrían por su culpa me encargaría de castrarle para las siguientes veinte reencarnaciones.

Después de un momento, demasiado intenso, Rosalie se separó de mí y me susurró:

— ¿Algún cambio?

Por si Brad Pitt fallaba, evoqué aquellos veintitrés centímetros de potencia masculina que había en mi cuarto, y tímidamente negué con la cabeza. Sí segurísima que prefería los labios de veintitrés…esto Edward... que los de Rosalie.

—Me lo suponía—aireó su coleta. —Soy una obra maestra de la naturaleza, pero mi poder tiene ciertos límites.

Con violencia, Emmett me agarró de los hombros y me miró torvamente.

—Tío, si no has disfrutado mínimamente de algo que los demás llevamos esperando años y tú has conseguido en cinco minutos, es que te has pasado al lado oscuro del culo.

.

.

.

(1) En la religión hinduista se trata de todas las reencarnaciones de Visnú. En la budista, las de Buda.

(2) Academia militar situada en Virginia.

_(3) Don´t ask, don´t tell. _Ley que se regía en el ejército de los Estados Unidos donde un soldado homosexual tenía prohibido revelar y hablar sobre su condición sexual. Obama la derogó en el 2010.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos de juntan. Y con permiso del FBI yo sólo me encargo de sus guarradas por un puñado de rrs (A veces ni eso...U.U)

_**Nota de la autora:**_Siento actualizar tan tarde pero ya he dicho que el tiempo es algo que no está mucho conmigo ultimamente. Así que doy las **gracias a todas aquellas que se molestan en dejar**** rrs.**

Prometer actualizar más pronto ahora mismo sonará imposible, pero asegurar que sí terminaré los fics (como todos los demás) sí está en mi mano. Y creo que me harías muy feliz si en este capitulo ya llegamos a la insignificante cifra de _**200 rrs**_. Son unos 30 rrs de nada que sólo costará cinco minutos de vuestro tiempo y a mí me hará increiblemente feliz ^^) ¿Llegamos a los 200rrs?

Y otra cosa es deciros que estoy que estoy participando en el _**Lemmonada Express contest** _con un OS llamado _**Whisper of a Sin**_y me gustaría que os pasaseis por ahí y me dejaseis un rr. Si creeis que es lo suficientemente bueno, podeis votar desde el _**11 de febrero hasta el 25 de este mes**_. Toda la información está en el profile (ultimamente fanfiction no deja poner links de enlaces) Y no seais malpensadas. No actualizo sólo por el concurso. Ya me tocaba al fin. Iba a hacerlo de todas maneras aun sin participar en ningun sitio. De nuevo gracias.

Y bueno, sólo esperar que os guste el capitulo. Ah! Vale! Ya me acuerdo de algo que me dijisteis. No, chicas. Bella-Heath-no tiene que luchar contra Jacob en el torneo para ganar la copa. Bella está en su mismo equipo y por desgracia tienen que luchar juntos para el campeonato. Va a tener otro rival más duro que de hecho sale hoy.

En fin, que leais a gusto y guste el capitulo.

* * *

_**Siete**_

* * *

Apenas disfrutaba del sabor de mi cerveza. Me encontraba apática y nada satisfecha con la situación que había creado.

Pero algo me decía que no podía irme ahora. Aún no sabía por qué no debía tirar la toalla, pero, por muy descabellado que esto me pareciese, algo en mi interior me concomía para permanecer allí.

Nunca me hubiese imaginado convertirme en una heroína travestida y que estuviese llorando por el sacrificio de mi pelo. Era algo enmarañado y no había forma de ponerlo en orden por la mañana; eso me hacía sentirme orgullosa de él. Me lo había dejado muy largo para lucir un hermosísimo recogido el día de mi boda.

Ahora me faltaban las dos cosas fundamentales.

_El pelo y el novio_.

Alguien me dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, me volví para dirigir una tímida sonrisa a Edward.

—Deberías estar feliz por haber pasado y formar parte del equipo. Sin embargo, eres la cara más triste de todo Seattle. ¿Ocurre algo?

Arrugué los labios amargamente. En realidad, la falta de objetivo central del plan era lo que hacía que todo se tambalease, incluyendo mi fortaleza. Había empezado la casa por el tejado.

Emmett protestó. Aún no me había perdonado que no me encarrilase por el camino de la heterosexualidad—según sus criterios—después de haberme morreado con la chica de sus sueños.

—Si eso no te levanta el ánimo. O por lo menos la polla…

Edward le dio un codazo en las costillas haciendo que éste se atragantase con la cerveza.

—Si por lo menos tuvieses la sensibilidad en ese sitio, no dirías las tonterías que te estoy oyendo. Aunque sólo sea por vuestras creencias falocéntricas—murmuró una malhumorada Rosalie bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

Se había autoinvitado a la celebración, aunque realmente estaba conspirando para dividir el equipo entre pro-Jacob y anti-Jacob, donde ella se proclamaba claramente representante de este último. Edward había intentado sonar conciliador pero no podía negar la evidencia de la división del equipo.

Emmett, Jasper, Garrett y, consecutivamente, Rosalie y Katrina no les gustaba la maniobras del entrenador Clifford, y como Jake era su protegido, todo iba en el mismo saco.

Por el contrario, Sam, Quil, Paul y Embry—los comparsas —, le apoyaban, y como Jake estaba prometido con la hija del senador que había puesto el dinero para el equipo, el hijo putativo de Hitler era inamovible. Jacob sería de nuevo capitán y otra vez perderían la copa. O por lo menos, eso es lo que escupía Rosalie con amargura.

—Rose, aún estamos compitiendo y ya das por perdedor al equipo—intentó tranquilizarla Edward. —Tal vez, Jacob no sea tan malo.

Emmett se atragantó con la cerveza y Rosalie le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Tienes razón, no es malo. Es peor. Desde que el entrenador Clifford fue elegido, esto ha sido un desastre. Jacob es el intocable y se ha disuelto el equipo femenino. ¡No es justo! El equipo femenino siempre ha sido muy competente y llevamos dos años sin competir. Otro año en el que los zorros de Montreal se lo llevarán todo.

Desanimada, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Pueden que las cosas cambien, hermana—la animó Emmett dándose el gusto de tocarle la espalda. —Ed está con nosotros. Y tú no sabes que gancho de derechas tiene. ¡Por no hablarte de su patada alta! ¡Este año tendremos mucha guerra que dar!

Ni Rosalie ni Katrina las tenían todas consigo.

—Si conseguimos los puntos suficientes para llegar a la final…

— ¿Quién te dice que no vamos a llegar?—Emmett se golpeó la palma con el puño.

—Llegaremos, Emmett—le calmó Rosalie. —Pero ganar la final es otra cosa. Tú has perdido el puesto de capitán con Jacob durante dos años. Y le das mil vueltas. Este año no será diferente. El entrenador Clifford elegirá a Jacob para disputar la final como siempre.

—Y quedaremos como segundones otro año más—masculló Jasper.

Emmett apoyó su potente brazo sobre los hombros de su primo y le acercó.

—Las cosas con Ed van a cambiar, ¿verdad, primo? Este año, si conseguimos los puntos suficientes para llegar a la final, impondremos a ese pequeño bastardo misógino unas elecciones y elegiremos entre Ed y Jacob. Así de sencillo.

Edward se mordió los labios. No le gustaba demasiado por donde iban los tiros. Se habría metido para tener unas vacaciones relajadas y se encontraba con la guerra entre el equipo.

—Em, chicos en general, eso se tendrá que decidir cuando llegue la hora. No merece la pena que nos enfrasquemos en guerras que sólo nos desgarrarán y nos harán perder el campeonato.

Jasper carraspeó y se adelantó a una Rosalie muy alterada:

—Ed, chico, soy el primero que aplaude tus palabras, pero, me temo que ya estás en la guerra. El entrenador es un misógino que sólo tiene ojos para Jacob y él ha fallado dos finales consecutivas. Además, creo que tú ya has declarado la guerra.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Es un asunto personal. No significa que nuestras opiniones personales deban afectar al equipo.

—Muy diplomático—masculló Rosalie sarcástica. —Lástima que llegues tarde.

—Además, Rose, no necesitas la aprobación del entrenador para formar equipo. Con alguien que subvencione al equipo que formes y la inscripción al campeonato, bastará.

Ésta aplaudió sarcásticamente.

—Eso ya lo había pensado sin ayuda de un cerebro XY. Pero los tres problemas siguen ahí: Los seis mil dólares para suscribir un equipo al campeonato, un entrenador y un mínimo de cinco personas para formar equipo.

Katrina levantó la mano ofreciéndose voluntaria.

—Si consigues todo lo demás, me apunto.

A Garrett la idea no le pareció nada buena.

— ¡Ey! Estamos de vacaciones Kate. Se supone que no me ibas a hacer sufrir en nuestro tiempo juntos.

Su esposa estuvo a punto de arrojarle la jarra de cabeza a la cabeza. Le oí murmurar que una noche de sofá no le había servido para mucho.

Rosalie llamó a la tranquilidad a la pareja.

— ¡Que haya paz en el paraíso! Eso va a ser irrealizable, así que no te preocupes, Kate. Tendrás unas aburridas vacaciones para calma del cavernícola de tu marido. Sólo quedan tres días para que acabe la inscripción. El dinero y el entrenador no caerán del cielo.

Con la excusa de ir al servicio me alejé del centro de batalla.

Pregunté a Jasper por donde se iba. Aburridamente, me señaló el fondo, pero justo antes de entrar, empezó a chillarme como un energúmeno:

— ¡Heath, no! Ese no es el servicio al que debes entrar.

Asustada, miré el cartel que indicaba el de hombres. Se suponía que yo, —Heath—, sí era el que me correspondía. Para una vez que lo estaba haciendo bien, Jasper me hacía confundirme.

Oí como Garrett y Emmett empezaban a reírse a carcajadas y Edward escupía la cerveza y miraba a Jasper como si se tratase de un iluminado.

—Jazz, por favor, deja de juntar cerveza con la hierba. Eso sólo va en tu detraimiento.

Rose se tapó la boca para no dejar translucir su risa mientras Jasper, atónito, se sentía atacado por todos lados.

— ¡Iba a entrar en el servicio de chicos!—Exclamó como si me estuviese salvando de una hecatombe.

Edward masculló algo sobre la estupidez del género humano.

— ¿Dónde se supone que tiene que ir? ¿Detrás del basurero?

—Es que a lo mejor ve un pene haciendo pis y se traumatiza.

Rose dio una palmada en la espalda de Edward explicándole que a ella también le daba vergüenza decir en público que ella y Jazz eran hermanos.

—Jazz, tío, el pequeño que crece en la entrepierna se va convirtiendo en tu mejor amigo desde los tres años. Creo que tu primo Heath no es tan raro para ducharse con ropa y no haber visto el bulto. ¿Cómo le habéis explicado por qué le crece un bulto en la pierna cuando ve a Brad Pitt por la tele?—se carcajeó Emmett.

Antes de que Jasper empezase con la burrada de que me duchaba con ropa—o que le oyese decirlo—me metí en el servicio.

¡Puaj!

Arrugué la nariz usando mi mano como abanico, necesitaba aire no viciado. El mito era cierto. Aquel era el típico escenario de un servicio de chicos. Si realmente hubiese tenido un atributo masculino, no lo hubiese expuesto a la cantidad de gérmenes que tenía la letrina. Incluso, me planteaba entrar con un traje de alta protección biológica.

Y por si fuera poco, el servicio estaba ocupado. Y por la intensidad de los jadeos de los ocupantes, estará ocupado durante un buen rato.

— ¡Joder, mi Vicky! ¡Cómo me gusta que me tortures de esa manera! Mi folladora nata. Nadie como tú, zorra, para hacer esas mamadas.

—James…—oí un gemido, amortiguado por la puerta, de una mujer casi ahogándose.

— ¡Cállate y sigue con la mamada!

¡Oh, no! Sexo a estas horas, no. Bueno, sexo a cualquier hora y más cuando no podía aguantarme más. Lo prudente hubiese sido haberme ido simulando no oír nada. La abstinencia me bloqueaba el sentido común y me encontré golpeando y dando patadas en la puerta chillando como una loca que saliesen ya.

—Para ese tipo de guarradas, tenéis una habitación de motel o el asiento del copiloto de un coche. Pero los servicios son de dominio público. Tengo derecho a mear sin encontrarme ningún tipo de fluido extraño… ¿Vais a tardar mucho? No creo que…

Sin llegar a terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y me encontré de frente con un individuo muy enfadado y, por su aspecto, muy peligroso.

Tragué saliva y me dispuse a salir de allí tan rápido como me respondiesen las piernas. No me dio tiempo a dar ningún paso, ya que el individuo me agarró por el cuello de la camiseta, tirando hacia delante de ella, hasta casi ahogarme. Tenía la sensación que me había levantado varios centímetros del suelo, nunca lo sabría porque casi salí volando por los aires y empotrada en una esquina.

No moví un milímetro mis labios para quejarme cuando me estaba echando su aliento—por su grado dulzón, calculé que se había pasado de copas—, amenazándome recalcando cada palabra que me dedicaba.

—Más te vale, muchacho, que empieces a mearte en los pantalones, porque puede ser la última que eches. ¡Nadie le interrumpe a James una felación en condiciones!

La mujer, de enmarañados rizos pelirrojos y rasgos muy felinos, salió del servicio aún con la camiseta bajada. Se pasó la lengua para limpiar cualquier resto en sus labios, y, después de mirarme aburrida, se dirigió al tal James con voz muy aguda y aburrida.

—Jimmie, cariño, deja a ese pobre infeliz y deja que termine. Cuando empiezas una pelea, luego no hay quien te aguante.

— ¡No permito que una boca sucia como la tuya me deje sin una buena descarga de adrenalina! Nadie me toca los cojones…

Sin hacer caso al insulto, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y subirse el sujetador y la camisa.

—Luego te quedarás con las ganas, bastardo arrogante.

Los oscuros ojos del tal James me indicaban todo el desprecio que sentía hacia su insignificante oponente, ósea yo. Aun así había conseguido cabrearle lo suficiente para que se cebase conmigo y me pusiese la cara como a un cromo.

— ¡Puf!—Bufó despreciativamente. —No tengo donde empezar contigo.

Se dispuso a alzar el puño. Cerré los ojos con la débil esperanza que si no lo veía, dolería menos.

Casi podía sentir el aire de la propulsión, cuando me extrañó la sensación de no dolerme nada.

— ¡Whitdale!—Una voz masculina a modo de advertencia sonaba muy cerca de mí. Casi enfrente.

Me atreví a abrir los ojos y casi me meé del alivio. Veintitrés…Edward estaba allí, sujetando el hombro de aquel psicópata vicioso, deteniendo el impacto en mi cara. Sus ojos brillaban expectantes, casi como si se alegrase de encontrarle allí.

El tal James también tenía esa expresión en su rostro.

—Cullen—masculló el apellido con una significativa entonación.

—Suéltalo, James—le ordenó. —Viene conmigo.

Éste se rió en mi cara, pero aflojó un poco la mano para dejarme respirar.

— ¿No me digas que también va a participar en el torneo?—Inquirió aparentemente sorprendido. —Esto va a ser materia de primaria.

—Es mi compañero de cuarto y tiene un nivel aceptable—me defendió Edward. —Yo que tú, no probaría su patada baja.

—El bueno de Eddie—canturreó. —Siempre defendiendo a los más indefensos. Como hacía en West Point, ¿no fue por defender a un cadete marica por lo que te echaron de la academia?

Edward carraspeó.

—Creo que me echaron porque le defendí de alguien como tú. ¡Ah!, si se trataba de ti. Tú también fuiste expulsado por la pelea.

James sonrió socarronamente. Parecía orgulloso de aquella gamberrada juvenil como si fuese toda una hazaña.

—Quedamos en tablas y siempre me quedé con la espina clavada de no saber quién ganó. —Se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño. —Creo que es lugar perfecto para nuestra revancha. No sabes cómo me alegro tener este año un rival de cierta categoría. Otra final enfrentándome al matado de Black y me corto las venas. Por fin un poco más de emoción.

—Te recuerdo que esta competición no es un coto particular de caza, James—le advirtió Edward seriamente. —Sobre todo si quieres volver a competir a nivel internacional. Romper un cráneo en un ring no es algo que se te perdone por segunda vez.

¿Había roto el cráneo a un rival?

Creí sentir como se me cerraba la boca del estómago. Alguien desde arriba me estaba protegiendo porque si no llegaba a ser por la divina aparición de Edward, aquel animal disfrazado de persona no cívica me hubiera masacrado todos los huesos.

Edward no se mostraba nada asustado ante él. Es más, incluso, creí percibir en él cierto estado parecido a la felicidad. Sus ojos brillaban ante la expectativa de tenerle enfrente del ring. Seguro que se trataba de la testosterona. Eso les hacía creer que eran invulnerables ante el peligro.

Una persona sensata huiría de James nada verlo subir al ring. Era una suerte que no me hubiese meado encima. ¡No, aún no!

—El gilipollas de Black no se merece que le rompa la cabeza. —Escupió al suelo. —No es rival para mí. Incluso si pudiera, se lo dejaría a esta gatita—señaló a Victoria que se mostraba muy sonriente—acabaría con él en menos de cinco minutos.

—Tendría que pedir que me dejasen competir en la categoría masculina. Como el anterior año, habéis eliminado el equipo femenino.

—Es la política del nuevo entrenador—le comentó Edward afectado.

Ésta se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, petulante, y mientras jugaba con el rizo, comentó hiriente que se había ganado otro campeonato femenino sin sudar la camiseta.

—Y si no estuviese James, yo misma me encargaría de ese estúpido de Black. No tiene mayor resistencia que una niña de cinco años.

—Ya lo veremos—masculló Edward con una sonrisa condescendiente. —Las cosas van a cambiar mucho este año.

Miró a James, quien aún me tenía sujeta, y se puso serio.

—James, haz el favor de soltar a Heath—le ordenó.

Tenía cierta inflexión autoritaria que dejó a James con una sonrisa forzada. Después suspiró y accedió a soltarme. Mi espalda se apoyó en el hueco de la esquina y pude sujetarme.

Pero James no había renunciado a su venganza y me propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Me cortó la respiración y creí oír como Edward se quejaba por ello. Yo era incapaz de proferir una sola palabra. Estaba segura que había perdido el conocimiento por un breve espacio de tiempo; la vista se me había nublado y sólo discernía pequeños puntos flotando en el espacio. Al empezar a enfocarme en el espacio y tiempo, noté la reconfortante presencia de Edward sentado a mi lado y cogiéndome la mano, haciendo un esfuerzo por reanimarme.

Le señalé que estaba bien. No podía hablar todavía. Parecía aliviado.

Giré la cabeza por todos lados. El psicópata y su novia habían desaparecido.

—Tengo la sensación de que posees una habilidad especial para atraerte los problemas—me reprochó. —No sé qué habrá pasado pero es muy mala idea hacer enfadar a James Whitdale.

Me encogí de hombros. Aquel nombre no significaba mucho para mí.

—No sé quién es—admití con voz ronca. — ¿Es bueno?

Edward asintió.

—Ha participado en campeonatos mundiales. Le arrebataron el titulo por el incidente que ya te conté y, al parecer, está dispuesto a recuperarlo. James no es sólo un luchador nato; es un auténtico cazador, un depredador. No es tanto ganar como humillar a su rival. No tiene una técnica demasiado limpia.

El estómago se me cerró sólo de oírlo. Si me tocaba luchar con alguien como él en el torneo, no sólo me llevaría la vergüenza de un plan gilipollas sobre mis espaldas…Bueno, tal vez James me dejase inutilizada la espalda.

Jasper no se había equivocado. Esto era el mundo masculino.

Eso me hizo recordar algo.

—Jacob se ha tenido que enfrentar a esa alimaña durante dos años consecutivos.

Edward lo afirmó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no se ha ganado el campeonato. No es rival para James.

Se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Vacilé brevemente antes de darme cuenta que mis rodillas no me funcionaban, y acabé cediendo y agarrando su mano. Era un apretón fuerte no exento de cierta delicadeza. Me gustaba la forma de su mano y la textura de su piel. Quise soltarme pero mantenía su mano firmemente sujeta a la mía. Me cogió de la muñeca y examinó la forma de ésta.

Un cosquilleo recorrió mi columna, y, sorprendida, no estaba asustada. Sólo expectante.

—Tienes una mano muy pequeña. Sin embargo, tus dedos son increíblemente largos y finos. Eso es…—Meneó la cabeza quitándose la idea.

— ¿Cómo es?—Me invadió la curiosidad.

—No quiero que te ofendas.

—No lo haré—le prometí.

—Es una mano muy femenina.

— ¡Oh!—la solté de su agarré y la examiné detenidamente. — ¿Eso es malo?

Se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Empúñalo—me ordenó.

Así lo hice y me indicó los nudillos.

—Tu mano es ideal para un buen golpe debajo de la barbilla. Es un espacio muy reducido y un golpe que hace mucho daño. Y concede muchos puntos.

Tenía la boca abierta en forma de O.

—Bueno recordarlo. ¿Serviría para alguien como James?

Seguramente, en el campeonato me encontraría con individuos como él. Esperaba que no. Me inspiraba terror. Parecía un preso fugado de Alcatraz.

—No, pero no deberías preocuparte por él. Es un asunto personal mío.

Luego decía que era yo la que me buscaba los problemas. El estúpido ego masculino.

Antes de salir de aquel cuarto de baño, oí decir a un muy satisfecho Edward que ya iba siendo hora de relevar a Jacob como capitán del equipo.

.

.

.

Al llegar al hotel, Tanya le tocaba su turno en recepción. No me dedicó una sola mirada, todas las estaba gastando en Edward. Cómo no decir que, a medida que sus ojos iban hacia debajo de aquella perfección masculina de cuerpo, sus pupilas iban aumentando en progresión geométrica con la curvatura de sus labios para acabar dibujando una sonrisa llena de intenciones no muy aptas para menores.

Creí que la mataría cuando Edward pidió educadamente las llaves y, ésta, con una sonrisa muy tonta, tecleó los datos rápidamente.

—Edward Cullen, ¿verdad?

Su voz lánguida alargaba las palabras hasta darle un significado a éstas muy poco decoroso. Con un movimiento sinuoso, le entregó las llaves.

—Aquí las tienes.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca, rezumaba sexo fácil. Por no hablar de los gestos teatrales que hacía para acompañar sus palabras de intenciones.

Para dar una estúpida tarjeta de cartón, meneaba la cadera y dejaba caer la llave en la mano de Edward sin dejar de pestañear insistentemente. A mí me colmaba la paciencia, pero con los hombres— ¡Pobres criaturas!—parecía funcionar. Edward la sonreía ingenuamente mientras, inconscientemente, sus ojos se posaban en su canalillo.

Se suponía que todas las mujeres nacíamos con una especie de hoja de ruta para engatusar a los hombres de esa manera. Alice, antes de conocer a Jasper, también se guiaba por ella. Empezaba a creer que mi caso era único. Seguramente, mi GPS se averió al contacto con el líquido amniótico.

—Edward—le llamó cuando nos disponíamos a subir. ¿Edward? Esta chica tenía un grave problema de exaltación sexual frente a la profesionalidad en su puesto. —El doctor Cullen me ha pedido que te transmita un mensaje. Dice que te espera en la enfermería. Sólo quiere darte un abrazo.

Éste se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente.

— ¡Oh, joder! Me olvidé de saludar a mi tío Carlisle.

Me entregó la llave y me instó a subir sin él.

—Entre mi tío y Emmett me convencieron para participar. Llevo casi seis meses sin verle y sería imperdonable no pasar a saludarle como mínimo.

—Entonces te acompaño. Yo también quiero saludar a tío Carlisle—una voz femenina resurgió de nuestras espaldas.

Al girarme, creí que mis ojos se saldrían de mis orbitas. Se trataba de la zorra pelirroja en persona. Y para mi frustración, estaba absolutamente guapísima con su masa de rizos recogida en una coleta y sus ajustadas mallas deportivas.

Muy al contrario que con Tanya, la sonrisa educada de Edward se borró y sus ojos se achicaron empezando a producirse arrugas de expresión que indicaban agresividad. Se cruzó de brazos y su cuerpo se realzó en una postura defensiva.

La zorra no le era desconocida. En otras circunstancias hubiese sentido lástima por la chica. ¿Qué habría hecho para ganarse el desprecio de Edward?

Ella también dejó de sonreír, sin embargo permanecía impasible ante la iracunda mirada de Edward. No movió un solo músculo.

—Edward—musitó al fin, rompiendo un tenso silencio.

—Vanessa—correspondió éste fríamente.

No le comprendía. Lo poco que conocía de Edward me decía que él no era así. Tan frío y descortés. Y mucho menos ante una chica. Recordé que había dicho que era prima de Emmett. Por lo tanto, por deducción, también de Edward. Algo debió pasar entre ellos que debió dolerle bastante.

¡Y yo que creía que tenía una familia muy complicada!

—Al final, parece que Emmett te convenció para que vinieses—intentaba mantenerse educada a pesar de sentirse incomoda.

Edward lo admitió a regañadientes.

—Me alegro que lo hayas hecho.

— ¿Vas a decir que es lo que quieres, Vanessa?—Le exigió con impaciencia. —No me gusta perder el tiempo.

Vanessa se tensó.

— ¿Llamas perder el tiempo en saludarme cinco minutos? Apenas me has visto en los últimos diez años.

—Ya te he cumplido con los cinco minutos—zanjó Edward deseoso de acabar aquel engorroso encuentro. —Nos hemos visto. Tú estás bien y yo también. Informa a quien le interese y, por favor, durante el tiempo que dure el torneo, prescinde de dirigirme la palabra a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

Ella suspiró profundamente. Estaría acostumbrado a la testarudez de Edward. Aunque había una rabia muy profunda que parecía resentimiento.

Después se fijó en mí y sus ojos me observaban con detenimiento. Creí que se me hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—Por lo menos podrías presentarme a tu compañero de cuarto—le replicó.

Edward no hizo ese gesto, por lo que ella me tendió la mano—la del anillo que le había regalado Jacob—a modo de saludo. A mi pesar, me vi estrechándosela.

—Vanessa Masen—se presentó con una cordial sonrisa.

—Heathcliff Wilder—me oí decir.

—Heathcliff, bienvenido al equipo. Estoy en representación de mi padre en este torneo. Él ha puesto los medios, pero, por desgracia, está muy ocupado con su campaña electoral. Si deseas algo de mí, no dudes en pedírmelo.

"_Me gustaría que quitases las manos de mi novio, lagarta_", me hubiese gustado decirle. _"¡Ah!, y arráncate ese anillo de tu dedo."_

Ahora tenía otra razón para que pasase a mi lista negra. Parecía una chica completamente encantadora, y a su lado, yo era una persona completamente horrible.

Mientras ella estaba deseándome lo mejor, yo estaba con la idea en la cabeza de fabricar un muñequito vudú y ahorcarle con su anillo de prometida. Con poco de suerte se le gangrenaría el dedo anular y se lo tendrían que amputar.

Edward contestó por mí con rudeza:

—Pues sí puedes hacer un favor a Heath. Estaría bien que hablases con tu nuevo novio para que se corte un poco.

La pálida cara de Vanessa se puso roja como una grana y fue frunciendo los labios, sin duda enfadada ante la mención de Jacob.

—No le conoces de más de cinco minutos y ya estás en su contra.

—No necesito más de dos segundos para conocer a esa clase de individuos.

—Me ha contado lo de esta mañana. No fuiste muy educado, precisamente—le acusó. —No entiendo por qué Jacob está en contra de tu compañero de cuarto. No se han cruzado apenas.

—Me gustaría saber entonces por qué el entrenador Clifford le ha puesto una concesión de _no preguntes, no contestes_. Es algo que se sale de toda racionalidad. Y precisamente, he oído a uno de los amiguitos de tu querido bastantes insultos hacia él—me señaló—por su condición sexual.

— ¡Eso no ha sido idea de Jacob!—Le defendió. —Tal vez sí me haya comentado que se sienta algo incomodado a la hora de tratarle, pero supongo que será normal entre tíos. —Soltó una risita nerviosa. —No le tengo celos, no creo que Jacob me vaya a dejar por él a estas alturas.

Carraspeé para simular una carcajada histeria. Me gustaría saber cómo se sentiría si se enterase que Jacob se había estado acostando conmigo hasta la semana antes de anunciar su compromiso en televisión. Incluso si supiese que a mí también me había pedido casarme con él y puesto un anillo de compromiso. Por supuesto que el mío a lo cutre.

Vanessa se resignó a que Edward no estuviese cordial con ella. Antes de darnos la espalda y dejarnos, le advirtió que no se pasase un pelo con Jacob.

—Es la persona que amo y quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida. Y él quiere lo mismo. Fundaremos una familia, la que tú ya has repudiado.

Se fue de allí rápidamente chocándose con Emmett.

—Prima Ness—la saludó alegremente pero ésta ni se molestó en dirigirle la palabra.

Emmett miró consecutivamente a su prima, a Edward y a mí, preguntándome que había pasado. Me encogí de hombros, impotente.

Edward le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda.

—Sigo siendo la oveja negra de la familia, Em—replicó irónico. Luego se desvió hacia la enfermería. —Os veo a la hora de la cena, voy a ver a tu padre.

Tanya, antes de subir a mi cuarto, me llamó y me preguntó tímidamente si respondería a una curiosidad que ella tenía.

—Es sobre vosotros los…

— ¿Gays? Adelante, dispara—la animé.

—Bueno…me preguntaba que si un gay se hace una paja en una piscina donde me encuentre yo, si con el contacto de esa agua contaminada con sus soldaditos, me podría quedar embarazada. —Se tocó el vientre instintivamente.

Parpadeé confusa un par de veces y tuve que mirarla un par de veces detenidamente. Estaba realmente seria esperando a que la contestase de verdad sin burlarse de mí. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me había dejado de piedra en el sitio. No podía existir nadie con ese nivel de gilipollez mental. Sencillamente me estaban haciendo una cámara oculta, si Bree estuviese aquí sospecharía de ella.

Emmett, manteniendo la compostura, se le acercó y le dio una palmadita.

—Tanya amor, antes de preguntar, consulta en la _Wikipedia_. En ella está la solución.

Al subir las escaleras, Emmett me alcanzó y me puso su brazo sobre el hombro. Después, cohibido, intentó retirarla aunque dudó varios instantes.

—Esto lo has entendido como un gesto de compañeros, ¿verdad?

Mentalmente resoplé mientras estaba asintiendo. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres con el tema gay? Por desgracia, empezaba a comprender que esto sería lo habitual hasta que terminase el torneo. Nadie, a excepción de Edward posiblemente, sabría cómo tratarme.

—Relájate Emmett—le pedí.

Frunció el ceño como si estuviese pensando en decirme algo y no se atreviese. Aun, temiendo por donde se dirigían los tiros, me atreví a darle confianza para que lo soltase.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Heath, pero que Ed y tú compartáis habitación me tiene algo preocupado. No es nada personal contra ti, me caes genial, lo que pasa que mi primo es un chico muy guapo y atractivo…—Se asustó y me miró con auténtica angustia. —Eso ha sonado fatal, ¿verdad?

—No—respondí cortante. —No te andes por las ramas y dime que es lo que te pasa con Edward.

—No ha tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres y el pobre lleva un poco de racha de sequía. Entonces, tú…Quiero decir que a ver si desiste del género femenino y se decide a probar por otros caminos…

Me paré en medio del pasillo, enfadada, pataleando el suelo. Emmett, por lo menos, tuvo la vergüenza de sentirse mal ante sus palabras.

—Uno no se hace gay de la noche a la mañana, Emmett—le reñí. —Si tu primo, por mucho tiempo que lleve sin acostarse con nadie…una mujer, no le gustan los hombres, no pasará nada. Ser gay no es ninguna enfermedad y mucho menos contagiosa.

Emmett, confuso, acabó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a desvirgar el agujero del culo de Edward?

— ¡No!—Le grité. — ¡Somos dos personas adultas que sabemos a lo que vamos! ¡Estamos en un torneo no en un bar de ligues! Deja las paranoias. No va a pasar nada que no queramos entre Edward y yo.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, y antes de entrar en él, me dirigí hacia Emmett:

—Si yo fuese una chica, seguro que tu primo me respetaría, ¿verdad?

Ante mi desconcierto, éste empezó a carcajearse de tal manera que empezó a doblarse.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Ni de coña! Edward te cogería y te follaría sin parar hasta asegurarse que no pudieses andar. Por lo menos lo haría si fuese un hombre de pelo en pecho… ¡Pero no cojas confianza! ¡Tú no eres una mujer!...

Enfadada, cerré la puerta dando el portazo en las narices del hombre de las cavernas.

.

.

.

Edward entró en la habitación dando un portazo que me despertó sobresaltándome.

Después de un agotador día que había acabado discutiendo con Alice por teléfono. Realmente, no estaba enfadada conmigo y sí con Jasper por no haberla llamado. Era algo normal entre parejas. Yo misma me había desahogado de esa manera cuando Jacob hacía alguna de las suyas con sus amiguetes o, sencillamente, dejaba pelos en el lavabo.

Lo que me extrañó fue estar del lado del contrario—Jasper—y excusándole de no haberla llamado. Cuando la alarma paranoica de Alice empezó a encenderse comprendí que era hora de apagar el teléfono.

El día de hoy había sido tan agotador que me había tendido en la cama y había sido incapaz de moverme de allí.

Poco a poco, todos los acontecimientos del día se habían ido concentrando en un cajón oscuro de mi mente.

James, Rosalie, Jacob, zorra pelirroja con un gran pedrusco en su dedo anular— ¿Por qué era tan mezquina y no la llamaba por su nombre?—, el entrenador Clifford…y veintitrés… ¡Hum, no! Veintitrés… ¡Arg! ¿Por qué no se me metía en la cabeza que se llamaba Edward?

Al ver que me había asustado por su brusca entrada, me pidió perdón.

—Supongo que estabas tan cansado que ni habrás podido bajar a cenar.

Debí hacer algún gesto que le dio a entender que así era y, amablemente me tendió algo de comida. Me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba cuando pegué el primer mordisco al sándwich.

Se lo hubiese agradecido si no tuviese la mala costumbre de quitarse la ropa delante de mí. Se había quedado en boxers, y estaba rebuscando en su maleta alguna prenda para dormir.

Me encontraba con un dilema.

Si miraba como una viciosa necesitada, sospecharía. Pero si me hacía la remilgada y desviaba la vista, sospecharía aún más. Lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad y no dejarme influir por el calor que inundaba mis mejillas.

Pronto desistió de la camiseta y se puso unos pantalones de lino negro lo suficientemente viejos y anchos para estar por la habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama y me pidió permiso para apagar la luz.

—Mañana va a ser un día muy largo. Será mejor que cojamos fuerza.

Se rió al oírme suspirar pesadamente.

—No creo que sea peor que hoy—rebatí. —Empiezo a pensar que la gente está loca.

Correspondió a mi bufido.

—Lo sé y quería pedirte perdón por ello.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sí, perdón por todo lo que Emmett te haya podido decir cuando no estaba. Y, bueno, también por todas las veces que te ofenderá en el futuro. No te lo tomes como un ataque personal. Es una de las mejores personas que conozco, sólo que a veces es tan cerrado de mente.

—No te preocupes—le animé. —Supongo que es acostumbrarme a ello.

—No es sólo por ti—me explicó. —El muy idiota ha dicho que tuviese cuidado con lo que hacía y, si estaba obligado, me haría un examen para ver si mi agujero seguía negro y no rojo—masculló la palabra idiota mientras se movía con las sabanas. —Después de propinarle la paliza que se merecía, le expliqué muy claramente que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para comportarme. ¿Porque somos lo suficientemente adultos?

Mi parte racional asentía; mi parte hormonal se preguntaba como atarle a la cama con las sabanas y hacia para introducir cada milímetro de esos veintitrés centímetros en mi interior.

Me borré aquella idea de la cabeza.

En primer lugar, yo debería estar resintiéndome por la ruptura con Jake. Técnicamente, él no había roto conmigo, aunque fuese un hecho. Debería darme más margen de tiempo antes de pensar en otra persona. Y mucho menos si aquella relación empezaba con una mentira.

Mi condición de gay no me permitía acercarme a Edward de esa forma.

Era una persona horrible. Ya estaba pensando en sustituir a Jacob por los primeros veintitrés centímetros que se me pusiesen por delante. Aunque estuviesen coronados por un ejemplar apolíneo de hombre.

Edward se removía inquieto en la cama y resoplaba insistentemente.

— ¡Joder! ¡Odio los pijamas! Debe ser que estoy acostumbrado a dormir desnudo…

Me tuve que agarrar a las sabanas y contar hasta cien mentalmente para no ceder a la tentación… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

—No te tienes que poner pijama porque yo esté delante.

Subconsciente traidor.

Oí una risita tenue en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—No, no cuela—se burló de mí.

—Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?

Hizo otro movimiento, para darme la espalda y quedarse dormido.

—Edward…—le iba a decir algo pero, al no oír ningún asentamiento, me imaginé que se había quedado dormido.

Debería haber estado aliviada de guardar mi secreto una noche. La primera noche que pasaba con él. En su lugar, me preguntaba cómo me controlaría sin convertirme en un súcubo y lanzarme a violarle mientras dormía.

.

.

.

Que sonará el despertador, consistió en todo un alivio para mí.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche a pesar del cansancio. No se trataba de lo que tenía a mi lado compartiendo cuarto. Había tenido que dormir con el corsé para que Edward no sospechase nada.

A consecuencia de ello, me dolía el pecho a rabiar y me apretaba los costados. Tendría que acostumbrarme a esas pequeñas molestias si quería sobrevivir aquí.

Edward no se había inmutado al oír el molesto ruido. Seguía dormido y así era su intención por un buen rato.

Me hubiese encantado contemplarle en ese estado, ya que estaba completamente arrebatador con su boca entreabierta y su cabeza apoyada en el brazo, pero el deber nos llamaba y teníamos que estar en pie para la charla del entrenador homofobo y el primer entrenamiento de la jornada.

Volví a encender el despertador y se lo puse a la oreja para despertarle. Dio un respingo, pero no se levantó. Lo cogió y lo estampó contra el suelo con toda violencia. Éste se desintegró en mil pedazos.

Aquel ruido sí le hizo ponerse en pie repentinamente. Desorientado, abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a girar la cabeza hasta que me vio y empezó a situarse.

— ¡Maldita sea! Como odio este momento del día…—maldijo a modo de buenos días.

—Buenos días a ti también—bromeé mientras recogía los trozos del despertador.

Éste refunfuñó y se levantó de la cama. Mientras iba al cuarto de baño, se quitó el pantalón del pijama y lo lanzó a una esquina. Bajé mi mirada concentrándome en las piezas.

¡Empezábamos bien la mañana!

Oí una sucesión de golpes procedentes del cuarto de baño seguido de una maldición. Me apresuré a entrar y comprobar que Edward estaba bien. Suspiré aliviada que así fuese.

—Lo siento—se disculpó aún medio dormido. —He tirado todo el neceser. Por las mañanas no soy yo mismo.

Empezó a colocar los medicamentos según nuestro lado correspondiente.

— ¿El tuyo era el derecho?

Asentí.

—Vale—murmuró con voz pastosa—, tus píldoras anticonceptivas están en el primer estante…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volvió a releer el producto mientras a mí se me iba la sangre a los pies.

La mirada de Edward se posó bruscamente en mí, y, agitando el blíster, me acusó silenciosamente. Si estaba esperando una defensa razonable de que hacía eso ahí, no la tenía.

Edward no era tonto y seguramente sabría la suficiente medicina para soltarle que eran hormonas de crecimiento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y Jasper se asomó por la puerta.

— ¿Chicos?—Nos llamó. —No hay nada como un poco de ejercicio espiritual para levantarte con energía. ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche?

Aliviada ante mi ventana de salvación, cogí el blíster de las manos de Edward y se la entregué a Jasper.

—Jazz, Alice es una despistada. Guardó sus píldoras anticonceptivas en mi bolsa y aún no las ha recogido. Si no llega a ser por Edward, no me hubiese dado cuenta.

Me imaginé que éste tuviese la suficiente sutileza para comprender que pretendía esconderlas de Edward. Por lo tanto, que sus ojos empezasen a abrirse desmesuradamente y respirase como si le faltase el aire no era lo que me esperaba. Como si fuese un autómata, se dirigió hacia una de las camas y se desplomó como si pesase una tonelada.

— ¡Oh, Buda! ¡La he jodido!...A Alice la he jodido… ¡No! He jodido la situación… ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Ah, no! Por joder estoy metido en el lio. ¡El pequeño Houston viene de camino!

Me di una palmada en la frente. La parte paranoica de Jasper se había apoderado de él. No estaba para razonar con él.

Edward así lo comprendió y, dejó de hostigarme a mí, para poner los ojos en blanco y murmurar:

—Ya le ha dado el brote alucinatorio al iluminado éste.

Me miró y empezó a apremiarme.

— ¡Vamos, Heath! Tenemos que desayunar y llenar de glucosa el cerebro de Jasper antes de que empiece a desvariar de verdad.

.

.

.

— ¡El vampiro (1) está aquí!—Anunció Emmett antes de que entrásemos al comedor.

No sabía que podía significar pero no podría ser nada bueno. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que Carlisle querrá hacer el control antidoping antes del desayuno.

Al igual que Jasper, yo también creí que entraría en un delirio. ¡El maldito test antidoping!

En eso no había caído—o Jasper me lo había advertido y no le había hecho caso— y ahora tenía un problema encima. Un problema muy gordo.

El sudor empezó a correrme por la espalda y, si no me desmayé, era para que no me sacasen sangre en ese estado.

— ¡A la niña le dan miedo las agujas!—Oí como Sam Uley se burlaba de mi cara pálida y mi cuerpo encorvado por el terror que me invadía.

Edward me frotaba la espalda para confortarme.

—Sólo es un pequeño pinchazo y apenas doscientos mililitros de sangre. No tienes nada que temer si no tienes sustancias extrañas en tu organismo.

Mi amigo el estrógeno era habitual en mi cuerpo pero no creía que eso sirviese para los hombres.

¡Estaba jodida completamente!

El desvarío fue completo cuando el hermoso doctor Cullen se fue acercando peligrosamente. Apoyó la mano sobre mi hombro y, sonriente, me dijo:

—Señor Wilder, dé ejemplo a sus compañeros y sea el primero.

.

.

.

(1) Vampiro se refiere a los exámenes antidoping de las competiciones.

* * *

Aquí los dejo. _**¿Me animais un poco y tendré los 200 rrs? **_

^^) Maggie


End file.
